Growing Pains
by Itsuka Akira
Summary: Apa kau akan bertahan bila semuanya tak bisa dipertahankan ? - Cast : Yuta NCT, Doyoung NCT, Jaehyun NCT, Winwin NCT, Kun SMRookies Pairing : Jaedo
1. Chapter 1 - Between Us

Growing Pains

Author : Itsuka Akira

Disclaimer : I don't own this story... Tokoh bukan milik author dan bila ada kesamaan ide hanya kebetulan semata..

Copyright : Tokoh adalah milik sang Pencipta, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment...

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, AU

Casts : Yuta NCT, Doyoung NCT, Jaehyun NCT, Winwin NCT, Kun SMRookies, NCT Member, and Other casts

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Apa kau akan bertahan bila semuanya tak bisa dipertahankan ?

Chapter 1 – Between us

Doyoung Pov

Seperti perkataan orang, cinta itu penuh lika-liku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya namun yang pasti aku merasakan. Sebagai seorang wanita, aku pun tak bisa berbagi cinta. Bukan aku tapi dia. Dia yang membaginya tepat di depan mataku. Tanpa tahu betapa pedihnya perasaanku. Jika kau tahu luka tak berdarah namun perih seperti itulah perasaanku. Kalian pasti menganggapku berlebihan. Tidak, ini nyata. Aku Kim Dongyoung. Aku terbiasa dipanggil Doyoung. Tak ada yang spesial dariku. Ya memang.

" Doyoung-ah, tolong hyung memasak doejang soup ", panggil sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

Ah kenalkan dia teman satu timku, Taeyong oppa. Dia leader dari NCT 127 tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pilar penguat bagi NCT selain Hansol oppa, Johnny oppa, Taeil oppa dan Mark.

" Kau tak melamun lagi kan ? Ayo bantu aku. Jaehyun sedang keluar, jadi tak apa kan kalau aku minta bantuanmu ? " ujar Taeyong oppa ketika masuk kamarku.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Taeyong oppa. Raut wajah Taeyong oppa berubah saat melihat wajahku yang tanpa kusadari sudah penuh dengan lelehan air mata. Aku mendengar helaan napasnya.

" Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan cuci wajahmu setelah itu pergilah ke dapur ", ujarnya setelah berhasil menahan amarahnya.

" Ne oppa ", jawabku.

Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahku. Kulihat wajahku sangat terlihat tak menarik. Untunglah mataku tak sembab, jika tidak, manager oppa akan ceramah lagi. Kutarik bibirku dengan jariku untuk membentuk senyum meski terlihatnya sangat aneh. Hari ini beruntung sekali aku tak mendapatkan jadwal ah tidak, semua member memiliki jatah libur kecuali Mark yang memiliki schedule tersendiri. Mini NCT sekarang sedang sekolah dan beberapa member memutuskan jalan-jalan untuk melepas stress.

Kulihat Ten dan Taeil oppa sibuk di dapur tapi Taeyong hyung tidak terlihat.

" Kemana Taeyong-oppa ? " tanyaku pada keduanya.

Kulihat kedua terkejut dan menatapku dengan kesal.

" Aish, Dottokki. Kau mengejutkan kami ", ujar Ten sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Taeyong pergi menjemput Mark dan mini NCT. Ayo bantu aku. Dari tadi Ten menambahkan banyak gochujang pada tteobokki, aku takut mini NCT tidak suka pedas. Doejang soup bagianmu ya ? " kata Taeil oppa yang masih sibuk dengan kimbapnya.

" Ya, oppa. Ten, dimana bahan doejang soupnya ? Bantu aku memotong bahannya ", ujarku tanpa melihat pada Ten.

Normal Pov

Ten memperhatikan gerak-gerik Doyoung yang terlihat sangat mengganggu. Ia terlihat gelisah sambil sesekali melihat ke arah luar dapur.

" Ia sedang keluar. Jika itu yang ingin kau tahu ", kata Johnny dengan nada datar yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke dapur.

" Oppa ", lirih Doyoung sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

" Katakan. Kau bersikeras semuanya baik-baik saja. Ttokki, dengarkan aku. Hubungan kalian sudah tidak sehat. Tidak ada suami yang meninggalkan istrinya untuk perempuan lain jika dia adalah suami yang baik ", kata Johnny marah.

" John, tahan dirimu. Jika ada yang disalahkan maka itu orang itu. Doyoung hanya melakukan apa yang seorang istri lakukan untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya ", ujar Taeil yang mulai emosi.

" Hyung, kau lihat Doyoung selama ini sudah terlalu menahan semuanya. Dia selama ini sudah setia tapi apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan. Dia bermesraan dengan orang baru itu. Kau pikir aku akan diam melihat adikku menangis setiap malam di bawah selimutnya melihat orang lain memeluk suaminya ", sahut Johnny penuh amarah.

Air mata Doyoung kembali mengalir meski ia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Bahunya bergetar melihat Johnny dan Taeil berdebat lagi mengenai dirinya. Sudah puluhan kali ia mendengar perdebatan mereka.

" Kalian berdua, sudahlah. Biarkan Doyoung memilih sendiri. Kita hanya bisa melindungi dan menenangkan Doyoung. Kalian berdua malah menyakiti Doyoung seperti si brengsek itu. Sialan ", umpat Hansol pada Johnny dan Taeil.

Ten langsung merengkuh kepala Doyoung dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia tahu Doyoung sudah terlalu kenyang dengan perdebatan tentang suami Doyoung yang juga member NCT dari dua orang yang menjadi hyung tertua di NCT itu.

" Oppadeul, kumohon jangan bahas ini lagi. Doyoung sudah cukup kalian beritahu. Doyoung sudah dewasa ", ujar Ten sambil menenangkan Doyoung dalam pelukannya.

" Apa yang jangan dibahas lagi ? " tanya Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur.

" Tak ada, Jae. Kau sudah pulang ? Darimana ? " kata Ten pada Jaehyun yang menegak air mineral.

" Ehm, aku dari rumah Airy, nuna. Astaga, Doyoung nuna menangis ? Nuna tak apa ? Nuna tak terluka ? " tanya Jaehyun sambil menarik Doyoung dari pelukan Ten.

Elusan ringan di kepala Doyoung membuat Doyoung sedikit tenang. Tangan besar milik Jaehyun menghapus air mata Doyoung.

" Nuna tak apa ? " ulang Jaehyun dengan nada khawatir.

" Tak apa, Woojae. Aku lanjut memasak. Kau mau membantu ? " jawab Doyoung sambil mencoba tersenyum.

" Tentu, nuna. Johnny hyung, Hansol nuna, Taeil hyung, Ten nuna, biar aku dan Doyoung nuna yang menyelesaikannya ", kata Jaehyun dengan senyumannya.

" Baiklah, Jaehyun. Sudah kita ke ruang tengah saja sambil menunggu mini NCT ", ujar Taeil dengan bijak.

Setelah semua mengikuti langkah Taeil ke ruang tengah, Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang kembali diam. Tangan gadis cantik yang sering dimiripkan dengan kelinci oleh para fans itu terus bergerak dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jaehyun tak ingin membuat para hyungnya menunggu langsung menata kimchi jjigae dan tteobokki pada mangkuk sup yang lebih besar.

Doyoung yang akan mengangkat panci langsung ditahan oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Tangan pemuda itu mengambil alih panci berisi doejang soup dari tangan Doyoung.

" Lain kali minta bantuan Jaehyun atau yang lain. Jangan diangkat sendirian nanti kau terluka, Ttokki ", ujar pemuda yang ternyata Yuta.

" Yuta oppa, tak apa biar aku saja ", kata Doyoung keras kepala.

" Sudah, biar aku saja. Siapkan saja yang lain. Winwin, tolong bantu Doyoungie ", ujar Yuta sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

Doyoung segera menyelesaikan semuanya dan segera membawa ke ruang makan bersama Jaehyun dan Winwin yang baru menginjak ke dapur.

" Hyungdeul, nunadeul, saengdeul, segera makan ", ujar Jaehyun yang segera mengambil tempat di samping Doyoung.

" Ya, Jaehyun, siapkan nasi untuk kami ", kata Taeyong yang baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya.

" Biar aku saja, oppa ", sahut Mark sambil mengambil sebuah sendok nasi.

Taeyong diam dan melihat Mark menata mangkuk nasi pertama. Mark memberikannya pada Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

" Eomma, makan dengan baik ", ujar Mark sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu. Terima kasih, uri aegi. Berikan juga pada daddy, mommy, papa, mama, appa, dan yang lainnya ", kata Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya panggilan daddy diberikan untuk Johnny dan mommy untuk Hansol, papa untuk Taeil dan mama untuk Ten, appa untuk Jaehyun dan eomma untuk Doyoung oleh Mark. Mereka adalah orang yang berperan penting membuat Mark selalu berusaha keras dan pantang menyerah. Hansol baru saja menatap Johnny dan Jaehyun dengan pandangan mematikannya karena keduanya lupa untuk berdoa.

" Mark, hari ini kau pimpin doa ", ujar Hansol yang dibalas keluhan oleh Johnny dan Jaehyun yang sudah cukup lapar.

" Baik, mommy. Terima kasih untuk segala yang Kau berikan hari ini, Tuhan. Semua nikmat yang begitu besar Kau berikan setiap harinya bagi kami. Kami bersyukur untuk semuanya. Kami bersyukur atas semua yang makanan yang tersaji di depan kami. Kami takkan lupa dengan semua pemberian-Mu. Semoga Kau selalu memberkati kami dalam kasih sayang dan cinta-Mu. Amin ", kata Mark dengan khusyuk.

Ada yang berbeda di mata Doyoung. Perempuan kelahiran 1996 itu ingin menangis melihat pemandangan di depannya meski ia sudah menahan sekuat tenaga. Dia melakukannya lagi, batin Doyoung dalam hati.

" Bukankah ada peraturan untuk tidak bermesraan di depan para mini NCT ? Kalian paham itu ? " kata Taeyong dengan tegas.

Empat orang yang merasa dirinya ditegur Taeyong langsung meringis. Yuta, Winwin, Kun, Lucas memang tak bisa melawan nada dingin Taeyong. Sekali pemuda penyuka spongebob itu berbicara dengan nada dingin, tak ada yang bisa merubah raut wajah Taeyong sepanjang hari kecuali kamera dan Mark. Hansol menatap tajam keempat orang yang berada di timnya itu sambil memberi peringatan dengan matanya. Ia bisa melihat tangan Johnny mengepal kesal yang dihentikan oleh gelengan kepala dari Mark. Jaehyun memutuskan berdiri dan keluar dari ruang makan dengan ponselnya.

Wajah pemuda Jung itu terlihat khawatir dan langsung menyambar jaketnya tanpa memberi penjelasan pada semua yang ada di ruang makan.

" Biar aku yang menanyakan padanya. Kalian lanjut makan saja ", ujar Doyoung sambil berlari keluar mengejar Jaehyun.

Ia melihat Jaehyun akan memasuki mobilnya.

" Woojae, ada apa ? " tanya Doyoung khawatir.

" Eomma Airy masuk rumah sakit lagi. Aku harus segera ke sana. Aku tahu eomma sedang tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini. Maaf ya nuna, aku tidak bisa menemani nuna untuk ke kampus nanti sore ", jawab Jaehyun yang memasuki mobil.

" Gwaechana. Semoga eomma Airy cepat sembuh. Hati-hati di jalan ", ujar Doyoung sambil melambaikan tangan pada mobil Jaehyun yang mulai menjauh dari dorm mereka.

Doyoung kembali ke ruang makan melanjutkan makannya setelah menjelaskan kepergian Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa sadar, melihat ke arah mangkuk Jaehyun yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali.

" Dia bahkan belum makan ", lirih Doyoung.

Mark yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat cemas dengan wajah Doyoung yang berubah meski tak disadari oleh member lain. Seandainya ia juga libur hari ini, ia akan memiliki waktu untuk mengecek kondisi unnie kesayangannya ini. Sayang sekali, ia harus pergi ke Mnet setelah makan siang untuk memulai syuting untuk High School Rapper yang ia ikuti. Beberapa member sudah meninggalkan ruang makan dan beranjak ke ruang tengah setelah mencuci peralatan makan masing-masing. Mark diam sebentar dan melihat ke arah Doyoung.

" Doyoung-eomma ".

" Ne ? " jawab Doyoung sambil melihat ke arah Mark.

" Makanlah. Aku temani ".

" Ne. Kau tidak buru-buru ? Jihoon-oppa akan marah jika kau telat ".

" Gwaechana, aku sudah sms tadi ".

Mark menelan vitaminnya ketika Doyoung mulai makan. Ya akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Doyoung meningkat bahkan Doyoung mampu menghabiskan beberapa makanan sekaligus dan segelas susu besar saat makan. Entah kenapa badannya tetap saja kurus. Mark adalah satu-satunya member yang tak libur hari ini. Ia benar-benar harus melaksanakan sekolah sekaligus syuting. Lelah namun ia tak mengeluh karena ini adalah impiannya. Doyoung menghabiskan susunya ketika Mark mulai menyiapkan perlengkapannya.

" Mandilah dulu. Kau terlihat sangat lelah lho ".

" Baiklah. Eomma mau bersamaku ? Nanti eomma ikut denganku dulu ke CJ baru nanti diantar Jihoon-oppa ke Kyunghee. Bagaimana ? Aku khawatir kalau eomma sendirian ".

" Baiklah. Aku bersiap dulu ".

Mark segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Taeyong. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Kau mau mandi ? Tidak langsung bersiap ? "

" Oh, kata Doyoung-unnie, aku terlihat lelah, jadi aku mandi sebentar. Lagi pula syutingnya dimulai jam 4 sore. Aku juga mengirim pesan pada Hongwon-oppa kalau telat, hyung ".

" Eum. Masuklah ".

Mark segera membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap di dalam kamar mandi. Ketika ia keluar, ia melihat Jungwoo baru pulang dari kampusnya dan bersiap ke SM untuk mengikuti kegiatan trainee.

" Oppa pulang ? "

" Oh, Mark. Ya hanya sebentar. Hanya makan dan akan langsung berangkat. Mau berangkat bersamaku ? "

" Mianheyo, oppa. Aku berangkat bersama Doyoung-unnie dan Jihoon-oppa ".

" Oh. Hati-hati ya ? "

" Ne ".

Ketika Mark keluar dari kamarnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah ada Jihoon dan sopir serta Doyoung. Mereka tak banyak bertanya sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan gedung CJ E&M Center. Mark langsung masuk ketika pamit pada Doyoung dan managernya. Doyoung menatap khawatir ke arah Mark yang berjalan masuk dan langsung disambut para temannya yang sesama rapper.

Jihoon tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Doyoung.

" Apa yang kau khawatirkan ? "

" Mark kan idol, jadi... "

" Tenanglah. Mereka orang yang baik. Percaya padaku ".

Jihoon mengarahkan sopir untuk mengantarnya ke Kyunghee sebelum kembali ke tempat Mark. Jujur Doyoung lebih banyak mengikuti kuliah online dibandingkan tatap muka. Jadwalnya sama sekali tak bisa mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan dosen jurusannya, Doyoung sedikit gugup.

" Oh, Dongyoung-ssi. Silahkan duduk ", ujar dosen yang ia kenal bernama Park Jihyun.

" Ne, seosaengnim. Kamsahamnida ".

" Aku tak tahu essaymu sebagus itu. Mendaftar diam-diam adalah hal yang bagus. Ini tahun keempatmu di sini. Aku benar-benar terkesan dengan essaymu ".

" Kamsahamnida, seosaengnim. Apa ada yang harus saya perbaiki lagi dari semester kemarin ? "

" Tidak kurasa. Semua mata kuliah yang disyaratkan untuk lulus, kau selesaikan dengan sempurna. Mungkin semester ini kau harus fokus menyelesaikan tesismu secepat mungkin ".

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencatat beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua mata kuliah yang harus ia ambil kecuali penulisan tugas akhir. Dengan ini, Doyoung bisa fokus menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan selesai dengan nilai memuaskan. Setelah selesai dari konsultasinya, Doyoung segera mengambil jadwal bimbingan tugas akhirnya. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan salah satu membernya sebagai responden atau meminta bantuan oppanya untuk mencari responden. Baru saja ia keluar dari kampusnya dan berencana untuk menghentikan taksi, ia dipanggil oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya.

" Nuna, kau kemari ? "

" Ne. Bisa kita berbicara di cafe itu. Ini masalah adikku ".

Inilah pembicaraan yang sangat Doyoung hindari. Jujur Doyoung bukan hanya punya masalah dengan adik orang itu namun juga sedikit memiliki sakit hati yang cukup dalam.

Hai, Akira kembali lagi dengan sebuah fanfiction baru. Kali ini Akira mencoba bereksperimen dengan Doyoung sebagai cast utama... Gimana menurut kalian.

Akira butuh review berupa saran dan kritik dari reader-nim dan reviewer-nim untuk kelanjutan ff ini karena Akira masih harus banyak belajar lagi...

Delete or Continue ?

Mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2–How am I Supposed to Love You?

Hai, Akira di sini.

Maaf sebelumnya buat para reader dan reviewer kalau Akira belum menjelaskan beberapa hal di ff ini. Yang pertama, NCT di sini adalah pure boyband tapi dengan dimasukkan beberapa member perempuan. Alasannya akan dijelaskan di chapter ini. Yang kedua, yups bener banget GS for Uke...

Ok, langsung aja...

Happy reading...

Chapter 2 – How am I Supposed to Love You ?

Doyoung merenung di sebuah taman yang berjarak tak jauh dari dormnya. Ucapan Momoka yang tadi menemuinya benar-benar mengiang di kepalanya. Gadis Jepang itu tak ingin ia menyerah. Haruskah ia egois lagi dan tersakiti lagi ? Tak cukupkah selama ini ia berjuang ? Berjuang mempertahankan rumah tangganya dengan Yuta. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi pun Doyoung tak tahu. Mungkin Doyoung akan memilih untuk tidak jatuh cinta sama sekali bila sesakit ini. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit melihat Yuta dan Winwin yang keluar dari minimarket di seberang jalan. Apa harus seperti ini setiap dia melihat semuanya ? Demi Tuhan, Doyoung ingin menyerah. Dia bukan masokis atau apapun itu. Ia wanita yang masih punya hati dan berpikir rasional. Ya kecuali tentang Yuta. Ia bisa melindungi lelaki Jepang itu tanpa mempedulika hatinya. Ia bahkan bisa pura-pura terlambat jika melihat Yuta dan Winwin sedang berkencan di cafe dekat SM saat latihan. Ia rela dimarahi habis-habisan oleh guru vokalnya karena pura-pura tak konsentrasi agar penilaian mingguan Yuta lebih baik dari dirinya.

Hatinya berteriak untuk tak melihat bagaimana Yuta dan Winwin memasuki taman dan duduk seperti halnya pasangan lainnya. Nyatanya Doyoung adalah pasangan sah Yuta. Cincin yang berada di kalungnya ini buktinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ingin ia berjalan ke sana dan menampar wajah Winwin tapi ia tak bisa lakukan itu. Yuta akan membencinya seumur hidup. Tes. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Doyoung bisa melihat semuanya tapi tidak dengan Yuta. Pusat dunianya saat ini adalah Winwin dan Winwin bukan lagi dirinya seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Doyoung menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Yuta mulai mencium Winwin. Bibir keduanya bertautan. Ingin ia berlari. Ya ingin ia berlari dan semuanya sudah terlalu jelas. Haruskah ia bertahan lagi ? Ketika Doyoung menangis, seorang lelaki berdiri di depannya. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangannya.

" Menangislah sepuasmu. Setelah itu jangan menangis lagi karena pria brengsek itu ", ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia melihat Kun di depannya dan Lucas yang menguatkan dirinya dengan memeluknya.

" Menangislah, unnie jika itu bisa membuatmu lega ", kata Lucas dengan wajah prihatinnya.

Doyoung memeluk erat yeodongsaeng yang seumuran dengan Mark itu. Lucas mengelus rambut Doyoung dan membiarkan wanita kelahiran Guri itu melepaskan semuanya. Biarkan bajunya basah. Biarkan semuanya melihat ke arahnya asal unnie yang menjadi inspirasinya ini tetap bertahan bersama mereka. Rasa sakit Doyoung lebih dari segalanya. Ia menukar pandangan dengan Kun dan memperoleh gelengan kepala dari Kun. Kun mengetikkan sesuatu pada smartphonenya dan langsung mengirimnya pada Hansol. Sejujurnya, meski Kun pernah bersama Winwin, ia sama sekali tak habis pikir kenapa Winwin bisa menyakiti seseorang dengan sadar dan berpura-pura dengan wajah polosnya ? Tak mungkin ia tak mendengar tangisan yang ditahan Doyoung setiap malamnya. Kun membiarkan Doyoung terus menangis hingga ia tak mungkin menangis lagi di dorm nantinya.

" Maafkan aku membuat bajumu basah, Yukhei. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh karena menangis seperti orang gila tadi ", ujar Doyoung sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Tidak, Doyoung-ah. Kau sama sekali tidak bodoh. Mau pulang ke dorm ? " kata Kun.

Doyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah lelah. Kepalanya sudah hampir meledak. Semua seperti berjejal ke sana-sini di otaknya.

Ia membiarkan Lucas menuntunnya ke mobil milik Kun yang terparkir di depan taman. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia ingin istirahat secepatnya. Mobil Kun hanya perlu berjalan sepanjang 2 km sebelum mencapai dormnya. Rumah besar yang selama ini dijadikan dorm ini terlihat sepi dari luar karena kebanyakan member memilih bermain di dalam rumah atau di halaman belakang. Wajah Doyoung yang terlihat pucat membuat Ten yang fokus dengan televisinya langsung terlonjak.

" Doyoungie, kau tak apa ? "

Doyoung menggeleng sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Wangi jeruk membuat pandangan Doyoung berkunang-kunang dan perutnya mual. Isi perutnya melonjak naik sebelum akhirnya Doyoung muntahkan di wastafel kamar mandi yang biasa digunakan untuk tamu. Suara Doyoung muntah membuat Ten langsung menuju kamar mandi dan memijat tengkuk Doyoung.

" Taeil-oppa, tolong bawakan minyak kayu putih ", ujar Ten yang memapah Doyoung keluar.

Ten membawa Doyoung ke kamar Jaehyun begitu mencium bau jeruk dari kamar Doyoung, Yuta, Winwin dan menyuruh Doyoung berbaring di kasur sebelah kasur Jaehyun. Ia memijat kaki Doyoung.

Taeil datang dengan minyak kayu putih yang diminta Ten. Ten mengambil minyak kayu putih yang dimintanya dan mengusapkannya pada leher, tengkuk dan perut Doyoung. Taeil memandang miris ke arah Doyoung. Sudah 3 bulan ini Doyoung akan selalu muntah jika mencium bau jeruk.

" Kau ingin kubuatkan sup agar perutmu lebih enak ? " tanya Taeil pada Doyoung.

Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin makan apa-apa setelah kejadian yang ia alami. Ingatan tentang Yuta yang bermesraan Winwin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya stres ditambah bau jeruk dari kamarnya. Ia yakin tak dapat ke kamarnya selama berhari-hari.

" Istirahatlah. Nanti akan kubangunkan saat makan malam ", ujar Taeil sebelum pergi.

" Oppa, boleh aku di sini ? Aku ingin menjaga Doyoung ", kata Ten.

" Ne. Jangan sampai kelelahan juga. Kau butuh istirahat untuk kakimu yang baru dioperasi ".

Ten mengangguk dan membiarkan Taeil keluar dari kamar Jaehyun sebelum ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Doyoung dan memeriksa suhu tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Ten merasa miris saat melihat Doyoung menjadi sangat pendiam jika di dorm. Ia bukan Doyoung si ceria dan cerewet yang ia kenal dulu. Doyoung berubah sejak debut dengan NCT 127. Ia menutup matanya ketika mendengar igauan Doyoung yang terus memanggil Yuta. Bahkan dalam kondisi tak sehat seperti ini Doyoung masih memanggil nama orang yang membuat Ten ingin mengumpat berulang kali. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat kondisi Doyoung yang seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, Ten ikut tertidur bersama Doyoung. Usapan lembut di lengannya membuat gadis asal Thailand itu terbangun.

" Bangunlah. Bangunkan Doyoung juga. Aku sudah mengambil beberapa baju Doyoung dari kamarnya dan memindahkannya ke lemari kosong di kamar ini. Suruh Doyoung mandi agar lebih segar ", ujar Taeil dengan lembut.

Ten langsung menggoyangkan lengan Doyoung dan membuat gadis yang akrab dipanggil Bunny itu terbangun.

" Bangulah. Waktunya makan malam. Siapkan dulu dirimu. Kau terlihat kusut, bunny ".

" Jangan mengejekku, Ten ", ujar Doyoung.

" Baiklah. Cepat bangun. Bajumu ada di lemari sebelah ".

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju lemari di sebelah lemari Jaehyun. Ketika Doyoung sudah menutup pintu kamar mandinya, Ten keluar dari kamar Jaehyun dan melihat Yuta yang baru saja pulang.

" Ten, kau melihat Doyoung ? "

" Memangnya apa urusanmu ? " jawab Ten ketus.

" Tadi siang bukannya dia bimbingan ke kampus, oppa ? Aku tak tahu lagi ".

Ten memutar matanya malas. Jujur ia sama sekali tak suka dengan Winwin. Ia mengabaikannya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Taeil dan Chenle. Sementara Doyoung memandang lagi wajahnya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Jaehyun. Wajahnya semakin pucat karena ia tak dapat makan dengan benar akhir-akhir ini dan stresnya pun bertambah. Ia membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun dan menuju ke arah dapur. Ia menemukan Taeyong menghela napas berulang kali.

" Jangan menghela napas nanti kebahagiaan oppa akan hilang ".

Taeyong terkejut dan hampir saja mendaratkan spatulanya di kepala Doyoung.

" Aish. Kau mengagetkanku ".

" Ada masalah dengan NCT ? Seosaengnim bilang apa ? "

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan kecil untuk menata makanan.

" Kau tahu kenapa kita mengalami percampuran antara member perempuan dan laki-laki ? "

Doyoung menganggukkan kepala. Ia paham benar kenapa ia dan yang lain bisa di NCT.

" Saat pembentukan NCT, Sooman-seosaengnim menginginkan dream team baru yang benar-benar berbakat melebihi yang lain. Kalian dipilih karena bakat kalian dan tak ada trainee pria yang memenuhi standar seosaengnim. Hanya kalian yang memenuhinya. Kalian yang berbakat dan jika kalian di girl grup, semua bakat itu akan sia-sia karena kini tren dengan cute concept ".

" Oppa benar. Aku sempat ingin menolak menjadi lelaki di depan kamera karena jujur sama sekali tak bebas. Tapi aku sadar, jika kami berada di girl grup, kami takkan sedekat ini dan bisa menjadi adik kalian tanpa rumor yang beredar di luar sana. Oh ya pasti bukan masalah NCT. Apa karena Mark ? "

Taeyong langsung kelimpungan. Ia ketahuan tepat di depan matanya.

" Ada apa dengan Mark ? "

" Aku merasa tak pantas untuk Mark karena masa laluku ".

Doyoung tersenyum. Ia sangat menghormati Taeyong karena Taeyong selalu memikirkan yang lain sebelum dirinya. Doyoung banyak belajar untuk lebih memahami Yuta dari Taeyong. Ia membantu Taeyong menata makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh pemuda penyuka spongebob itu.

" Tapi oppa tahu kalau Mark selalu cerita kalau ia mencintai oppa, hanya saja ia tak berani jika harus mengatakannya karena oppa dulu kekasih Yeri-sunbae ", celetuk Doyoung.

Taeyong terdiam. Ia merasa seperti mimpi dicintai gadis Kanada penyuka rap itu. Doyoung ingin sekali tertawa jika saja tak melihat Yuta dan Winwin berjalan bersama ke arahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan yang dimasaknya. Taeyong sendiri tak acuh dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Makan malam terasa sangat hambar tanpa doa yang biasa Mark lantunkan dan tanpa kehadiran Jaehyun. Doyoung ingin sekali meletakkan sumpitnya jika saja Hansol mengirim tatapan mengancam ke arahnya.

" Baiklah kurasa akan ada rotasi pembagian kamar dan kali ini pembagiannya akan bersifat permanen. Aku tak ingin ada yang membantah ", ujar Hansol sebelum ia mengumumkan nama-nama yang akan sekamar.

Tak ada yang berubah banyak. Hanya saja jika dulu satu kamar berisi 3 orang maka kini satu kamar hanya berisi 2 orang. Tentu dengan kamar berjumlah 25 kamar, itu lebih dari cukup menampung member NCT saat ini. Perubahan hanya terjadi pada Jaehyun yang sebelumnya sendiri kini sekamar dengan Winwin, Jungwoo berada di kamarnya sendiri, Renjun bersama Chenle. Winwin meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras hingga semua melihat ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak setuju. Aku hanya ingin sekamar dengan Yuta-oppa ", ujar Winwin.

" Kurasa kau tak ada masalah dengan Jaehyun dan kalian berteman selama ini. Yuta bukankah harusnya sekamar dengan pasangannya ? " kata Hansol dengan tatapan sengit.

" Aku tak mau. Aku masih harus belajar bahasa Korea... "

" Jika alasanmu belajar bahasa Korea, belajarlah pada member Korea. Jangan mengada-ada ", ujar Hansol dengan tatapan tajam.

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau ".

Trak. Sumpit yang dipegangnya ia letakkan dengan keras.

" Kau pikir ini dariku ? Kau salah besar. Ini dari manager. Seenaknya sendiri ".

" Hansol ", ujar Johnny mengingatkan.

Ia menatap Winwin dengan tatapan membunuh. Hansol meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti wanita yang rela menjadi istrinya itu. Suasana malam itu sedikit memanas. Yuta menarik tangan Doyoung dengan kasar ke arah taman belakang.

" Kenapa bukan kau saja yang keluar ? Aku bosan sekamar dengan orang cerewet sepertimu ".

Deg. Doyoung terasa mengalami serangan jantung.

" Aku cerewet, oppa ? Aku harus keluar ? "

" Ya ".

" Oppa, kau ingat kalau aku istrimu kan ? Kau ingat kalau aku adalah orang yang kau nikahi 6 tahun lalu ? Kau ingat kalau aku orang yang kau cintai ? "

" Itu dulu, Doyoung. Sekarang aku mencintai Winwin ".

Mendengar kata itu dari mulut Yuta serasa kiamat bagi Doyoung. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga ia lupa akan perkataan Yuta barusan.

" Lalu apa arti diriku ? " tanya Doyoung lirih.

" Kita berpisah saja. Kau sudah punya Jaehyun kan ? "

" Oppa ! Apa kau mengatakan aku berselingkuh ? Demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah serendah itu bahkan memikirkan saja tidak ".

Plak. Tangan Yuta mendarat pada wajah Doyoung. Yuta memandang Doyoung dengan tatapan tajam.

" Jangan berbohong. Kau tahu Winwin sering memergoki kalian berdua berbicara dengan sangat akrab bahkan terkadang kau melempar kata sayang. Tak serendah itu ? Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari yang kau bayangkan ".

" Oppa ".

" Kau pasti tertawa girang karena Jaehyun kini single. Airy yang meninggal 3 bulan lalu, bukankah kau sangat senang ? "

" Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang yang bahkan tak mempercayaiku ? "

" Aku tak percaya karena buktinya sudah jelas. Kau tak pantas jadi ibu anak-anakku. Pergilah. Pergi pada Jaehyunmu itu ".

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tak mempedulikan pertanyaan atau panggilan member padanya. Sudah cukup. Ia tak kuat lagi. Ia benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia tahan. Biar ia dipergoki Dispatch sekalipun ia tak peduli. Buat apa ia mempertahankan semuanya jika yang ia coba pertahankan tak mengerti. Ia rasanya ingin terjun ke sungai Han jika tak ingat keluarganya.

" Dongyoung ", panggil sebuah suara yang selalu menenangkan untuk Doyoung.

Bruk. Doyoung menabrak orang itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Orang yang ternyata Gongmyung itu hanya bisa mengelus rambut adiknya dan menenangkannya. Ia menuntun Doyoung ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke apartemennya. Tangis Doyoung ini yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat. Ia ingin Doyoung tersenyum bukan menangis. Bahkan hingga sampai kamar yang biasa digunakan Doyoung, Doyoung hanya meringkuk dan terus menangis.

" Sudahlah, Dongyoung. Jangan tangisi pemuda kurang ajar itu ".

" Aku tak ingin menangis seandainya ia tak membuatku seperti ini. Dia seperti mempermainkanku. Menurutnya 6 tahun itu sebentar ? Menurutnya pengorbananku kurang ? Apa aku di matanya ? Apa aku harus operasi plastik dulu ? Aku tak sempurna, oppa. Aku hanya seorang Kim Dongyoung yang biasa saja. Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya ? "

Gongmyung menahan air matanya yang akan turun. Doyoung akan selalu seperti ini bila berada di titik terendahnya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan membuat stresnya bertambah.

" Tidak perlu. Kau sempurna, Dongyoungie. Kau adikku yang paling sempurna ".

" Tidak, oppa. Jika aku sempurna, Yuta-oppa takkan memandang orang lain. Jika aku sempurna, Yuta-oppa takkan mencintai Winwin. Jika aku sempurna, aku akan selalu bahagia dengan Yuta-oppa. Apa hanya karena debut kami yang tak bersama semua berubah ? Kenapa oppa ? Kenapa harus Yuta-oppa yang kucintai ? Kenapa orang seperti itu ? Bukankah lebih mudah jika aku mencintai orang lain ? Aku tak perlu sesakit ini. Rasanya sesak, oppa. Aku rasanya ingin meledak. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Yuta-oppa kembali padaku ? Apa oppa ? "

Tangisan Doyoung yang tak bisa berhenti membuat Gongmyung merengkuh adiknya dan membiarkan semua kesedihan Doyoung tumpah malam ini.

" Tak apa kau tak sempurna, Dongyoungie. Oppa akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau adikku satu-satunya. Aku takkan menyesal memiliki adik sepertimu. Kau ibu yang hebat. Kau akan membesarkan kedua anakmu dengan kasih sayang tak usai hingga akhir napasmu. Jaga dirimu. Bayi di perutmu itu perlu perhatian dan perlu kau bahagia, bukan ? Meski Yuta tak lagi jadi suamimu, dia akan jadi anak yang hebat yang pernah ada ", ujar Gongmyung sambil mengelus kepala Doyoung yang masih terisak.

Samsung Medical Center

Jaehyun meresap Americanonya yang tinggal separuh cup. Pikirannya melayang ke semua arah yang tak ia ketahui. Doyoung dan hal yang lainnya. Rasa bersalah karena masih mencintai Doyoung sementara ia milik Airy dulu masih membekas meski tak sebesar dulu. Ia kebingungan. Cinta yang seharusnya ia tekan hingga hilang kini muncul lagi. Ia berada di posisi yang salah. Harusnya ia tak mencintai Doyoung. Ia menghembuskan napasnya. Kali ini lebih panjang. Otak pintarnya sama sekali tak berfungsi saat ini.

" Yoonoh-ah ".

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita memanggilnya.

" Ye, nuna. Ada yang harus kulakukan ? "

Wanita cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Eomma ingin bicara denganmu ", ujar wanita bernama Lee Yujin itu.

" Ye, nuna ".

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang rawat Eomma Airy yang hanya berjarak sekian meter dari tempatnya merenung tadi. Ia buka pintu ruang rawatnya perlahan dan menemukan sesosok wanita yang mulai memasuki usia senjanya itu yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang rawat nyonya keluarga Lee itu.

" Eomma, ada apa ? " tanya Jaehyun lembut.

Tangan besar Jaehyun mengelus tangan orang yang melahirkan mendiang istrinya dulu. Senyuman lembut keibuan Jaehyun dapatkan dengan mudah.

" Kau tak lelah menjagaku ? Besok bukannya kau harus menjalani jadwalmu ".

" Tidak, eomma. Lagi pula aku bisa beristirahat di sini ".

" Tak apa, pulanglah. Di sini ada Julian dan Yujin ".

" Eomma ", seru Jaehyun tak setuju.

" Jaehyun, dengarkan eomma. Airy sangat mencintaimu dan ia tak ingin kau kelelahan sedikitpun. Ia akan marah dari atas sana jika aku membiarkanmu kelelahan ".

" Eomma ".

" Jaehyun, eomma tahu kau tak mencintai Airy dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecilmu. Airy takkan suka jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu. Kematian Airy adalah hal sudah diprediksi. Tak usah menyalahkan dirimu. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya. Jangan lupa kenalkan orang yang kau cintai pada eomma ".

Jaehyun terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Hatinya miris. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengenalkan Doyoung jika Doyoung saja masih milik Yuta. Jaehyun berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin meski hatinya teriris. Ia pamit untuk pergi siaran radio. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaehyun tak menyadari diri justru makin memikirkan Doyoung. Hampir saja ia menabrak Johnny yang berdiri di depan tempatnya akan parkir jika saja ia masih melamun. Jaehyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan meminta maaf pada Johnny.

" Hyung, mianhe. Gwaechana ? "

" Oh, bro, kau melamun dan hampir menabrakku ? Apa yang kau pikirkan hah ? " gerutu Johnny yang menarik Jaehyun ke tempat siaran mereka.

Jaehyun tersenyum ketika writer tempat mereka siaran memberikan naskah pada dua orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini. Keduanya segera menyiapkan diri sambil membaca skrip yang sudah diberikan.

Johnny menghentikan tangannya untuk membalik kertas skrip ketika melihat Jaehyun terdiam. Bukan rahasia jika pikiran Jaehyun pasti dipenuhi oleh Doyoung.

" Bro, skripmu kejatuhan kopi ", celetuk Johnny yang membuat Jaehyun langsung tersadar.

Jaehyun membolak-balik skripnya dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika tak ada noda di kertas yang ia pegang.

" Aku mengenalmu sejak lama. Kau tak biasanya seperti ini ? Cerita padaku ".

" Tak ada apa-apa hyung ".

" Jangan berbohong padaku ".

" Johnny, Jaehyun, aku minta maaf tak bisa menemani kalian sampai selesai siaran. Doyoung pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa. Aku khawatir ia akan terkena serangan panik lagi ", ujar Kim Hyunjoo, manager NCT dengan nada khawatir.

" Tak apa, hyung. Doyoung lebih penting. Aku bisa pulang dengan Jaehyun nanti ".

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jihoon sudah menungguku di luar ".

Johnny menghela napasnya dan Jaehyun bisa melihat ada yang tak beres di dorm.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung ? "

" Hansol ".

" Hansol-hyung ? Kenapa dengannya ? "

" Dia benar-benar kesal karena Winwin menolak permintaan manager. Ia ingin keluar dari line up debut NCT karena ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya seperti saat ia di Rookies dan ia khawatir akan menyakiti kita semua. Aku khawatir pada hal itu, Jay ".

" Hyung, sebaiknya hyung meyakinkan Hansol-hyung. Tanpa dia NCT takkan bersatu seperti saat kita masih Rookies dulu. Bahkan aku merasakan NCT bukan seperti keluarga karena akhir-akhir kita sering berdebat di sana-sini. Aku khawatir dengan NCT ".

Johnny mengacak rambut Jaehyun seperti saat Jaehyun masih remaja dulu.

" Aku akan melindungi NCT. Selama ada aku, Hansol, Taeyong dan Taeil, aku janji NCT akan tetap bertahan. Aku melihat Yuta menampar Doyoung dan mengata-ngatainya ".

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Doyoung bahkan ia tak sekalipun membentak Doyoung. Tanpa Johnny sadari, tangan Jaehyun mengepal keras. Baru sehari ia tak ada di dorm, Yuta sudah seenaknya menyakiti Doyoung.

" Hyung, bisa kau atur agar kamarku bisa ditempati Doyoung-hyung ? "

" Heh ? "

" Kumohon ".

" Jaehyun-ssi, Johnny-ssi, waktunya siaran ".

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia pergi ke tempat siarannya bersama Jaehyun. Ia mencoba duduk dengan nyaman meski ia melihat Jaehyun berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ya Jaehyun memang tak bisa ditebak. Cinta membutakan semuanya termasuk takdir yang selalu ingin dihindari semua orang. Siapa yang tahu ?

Akankah cinta menunjukkan jalan yang benar atau malah menyakiti semuanya ?

Ok, Akira di sini... Terima kasih untuk para reader-nim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah membaca ff Akira... Ok langsung aja ke review corner...

-nim : Wah terima kasih -nim sudah membaca ff yang Akira buat... Ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff dengan cast utama Doyoung... Untuk yg ngebuat Doyoung galau udah dijawab di chapter ini... Semoga -nim suka...Fighting...

tenbreeze-nim : Ini udah dilanjut tenbreeze-nim... Soal siapa suami Doyoung udah dijawab di chapter kan ? Semoga Akira bisa update setiap minggunya kalau lagi nggak sibuk... tapi tentu aja lihat gimana respon reader dan reviewer...

Rimm-nim : Wah maaf banget Akira sempet nggak kepikiran soal itu.. Makasih buat sarannya... Sebenarnya bukan coed grup tapi pure boyband hanya aja ada beberapa member yang identitas aslinya perempuan juga ikut dimasukkan.. Nama asli Mark sebenarnya adalah Lee Minhyung jadi mungkin agak aneh jika cewek dengan nama Mark ya ? Sudah dilanjut Rimm-nim...Kekeke..

-nim : NCT di sini pure boyband hanya saja ada beberapa member yang perempuan ikut dimasukkan ke grup karena pilihan dari Lee Sooman... Sebenarnya identitas suami Doyoung di chapter 1 sengaja tidak Akira kasih tahu agar readernim semua penasaran... Wah aku pikir masih hurt/comfort genrenya... Tenang aja nggak angst kok... Ya sih Akira baca akhir-akhir ini banyak yang pairing Jaedo jadi angst ya... Pairing Taeil-Ten memang Akira baru dapat idenya waktu lihat ada video moment Taeil-Ten nyempil di recommended video di youtube... Fighting...

Ok sama seperti kemarin, Akira butuh banget dukungan reader-nim dan reviewer-nim dengan kritik dan sarannya... Jujur itu ngebantu Akira banget... Oh ya makasih buat semua yang sudah favorite dan follow ff ini...

See You in Next Chapter...

To Be Continue ?

Mind To Review ?


	3. Chapter 3 - It's Okay Even If It's Hurt

Chapter 3 – It's Okay Even If It's Hurt

Jaehyun menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu ketika dirinya dan Johnny memasuki ruang tamu. Ia melihat Ten dan Taeil masih mondar-mandir ke sana-sini karena khawatir mengenai masalah Doyoung. Mereka tak tahu apapun kecuali Doyoung berlari keluar dan belum kembali. Bunny itu bisa melakukan apapun. Ten sangat ingat bahkan ia masih bisa menceritakan detailnya saat ia melihat Doyoung akan terjun ke sungai Han beberapa bulan lalu karena melihat Yuta mencium Winwin. Doyoung memang kuat di luar namun di dalam ia sangat rapuh. Karirnya kini tak didukung orang tuanya meski akhir-akhir ini mereka menyetujuinya. Ibu Doyoung masih kekeh anaknya menjadi seorang jaksa bukan idol. Jaehyun memilih duduk bersama Johnny.

" Apa Hansol-nuna sudah keluar dari kamarnya ? " tanya Johnny.

Taeil menggelengkan kepala dan membuahkan helaan napas berat dari Johnny. Ya, harusnya ia tahu orang yang baru jadi istrinya sejak setahun lalu itu adalah orang yang paling keras kepala di antara member NCT. Jaehyun hanya diam dan membiarkan semuanya bertindak. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Doyoung. Ya, ia hanya sahabatnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kriet. Pintu depan terbuka. Jihoon, manager NCT masuk dengan wajah lega. Johnny menyilahkan Jihoon duduk dan menyuruh Jaehyun mengambilkan minuman. Sekaleng kopi instan dingin dihidangkan di meja ketika Jaehyun kembali ke ruang tamu. Seteguk kopi langsung meluncur ke perut Jihoon. Jihoon meletakkan kopinya dengan hati-hati sebelum berbicara.

" Doyoung baik-baik saja. Ia kini bersama oppanya. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja setidaknya dia takkan panik atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh ", ujar Jihoon.

" Jihoon-oppa, dia takkan berbuat bodoh lagi kan ? " tanya Ten tak tenang.

" Tidak akan. Doyoung aman ", jawab Jihoon dengan meyakinkan.

Helaan napas Ten menandakan gadis Thailand itu sudah lega. Taeil ikut tersenyum.

" Hyung ? "

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah suara. Mereka menghela napas lega. Setidaknya itu bukan penghuni lain dorm seperti saat mereka di dorm NCT U dulu.

" Ne, Jeno-ah ? Kau belum tidur ? Ini sudah jam 12 malam ", ujar Jaehyun dengan nada kebapakan yang sangat jelas.

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Doyoung-nuna sudah pulang ? Aku dan Jisung tak bisa tidur ".

Jaehyun menghela napas. Doyoung terlalu memanjakan mereka seperti halnya anaknya sendiri. Mereka takkan bisa tidur kecuali mendengar suara Doyoung bernyanyi lullaby. Jika seperti ini, Jaehyun harus turun tangan. Jaehyun meminta izin lewat pandangan pada Johnny sebelum ia mengikuti langkah Jeno. Ia menghela napas ketika melihat para member NCT Dream kompak berada di area televisi berada.

" Kenapa kalian ada di sini ? Kembali ke kamar ".

" Appa, jebal, kami hanya ingin menunggu Doyoung-eomma ", ujar Haechan dengan aegyonya.

" Ya, appa. Kami khawatir ", kata Chenle.

Jaehyun memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak pusing. Ya benar jika ia pernah menikah namun ia tak pernah dipanggil appa kecuali oleh Mark.

" Dengar, aku bukan appa kalian. Cepat tidur ini sudah malam. Kalian masih ada jadwal latihan besok, ingat ? "

" Aniyo, kami sudah kosong, appa. Hanya evaluasi mingguan besok ", jawab Jisung dengan manja.

" Lagi pula Mark-nuna memanggil hyung dengan appa tapi hyung tidak marah ", celetuk Renjun.

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah member NCT Dream yang sudah berbaring di atas kasur yang digelar di atas karpet yang menghadap ke arah televisi.

" Mark sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Bagaimana pun dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri terlebih dia banyak kemiripan denganku dan punya banyak hal yang aku ingin punya. Dia seperti separuh jiwaku ", ujar Jaehyun.

" Lalu kami, hyung ? " tanya Jeno.

" Kalian adalah adikku dan kalian tak punya kebiasaan mengkhawatirkan seperti Mark yang mempunyai panic disorder dan bisa terkena panic attack ".

" Doyoungie-nuna bagaimana ? " celetuk Renjun.

Jaehyun terdiam dan hanya tersenyum. Sejujurnya pertanyaan ini bukan pertanyaan kesukaannya. Jaehyun segera menyuruh mereka tidur setelah menyetelkan rekaman suara Doyoung yang bernyanyi lullaby untuk Mark. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Jujur ia ingin tidur terlebih ia akan sibuk dengan manggung di KCON Mexico bersama NCT 127 tapi matanya tak ingin berkompromi. Dulu saat mereka masih di SMRookies, ah tidak saat mereka masih trainee, Jaehyun sangat ingat saat jatuh cinta pertama kali dengan Doyoung.

Ia dulu anak yang cukup berandal meski tak ada yang tahu. Ia hanya anak baik-baik di depan semua orang, selebihnya ia lebih senang dengan berbuat anarkis. Entah merokok atau apapun. Tapi sejak bertemu Doyoung, Jaehyun merubah dirinya. Doyoung memang membawa perubahan besar pada Jaehyun. Ya, sangat besar. Jaehyun sangat mudah diatur sekarang dan amarahnya tak lagi meledak-ledak seperti saat ia sebelum bertemu Doyoung. Ia memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya. Hidungnya mencium wangi parfum Doyoung di kamarnya.

" Dia tadi ke sini ? " tanyanya sebelum mengambil baju tidurnya dan menggosok gigi.

Ketika merebahkan kepalanya, Jaehyun mengambil smartphonenya dan menggeser layarnya. Sungguh alasan ia tak memperbolehkan para member membuka ponselnya karena wallpapernya adalah fotonya dan Doyoung. Sekilas Jaehyun tersenyum. Jaehyun mengetik pesan yang selalu ia kirim setiap malam.

 _Kau sudah tidur ? Bagaimana malam ini ? Sudah 3 bulan kau pergi. Kau tak merindukanku ? Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Katakan padaku, apa aku boleh mencintainya ? Jujur saat aku belajar mencintaimu mengapa kau pergi ? Aku mencintaimu._

Jaehyun segera mengirim pesannya dan membiarkan ponselnya tetap menyala. Ia menutup matanya dan segera ke alam mimpi. Terlihat kontak dengan nama Airy Jung dengan pesan yang takkan pernah dibaca lagi.

Pagi harinya, semua terlihat lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Tak ada keributan karena Doyoung dan Taeyong yang selalu berdebat masalah bumbu masakan dan hal yang lain. Mark terlihat sangat lelah. Ia baru pulang jam sepuluh malam kemarin dan langsung tidur. Jika ia tak ingat pekerjaan rumahnya, dia akan diam saja, tidak seperti sekarang saat ia kelimpungan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Celetukan mengejek dari anak Dream harus Mark dapatkan meski hanya membuahkan gerutuan pelan. Ten hanya diam sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ya, memang jika dibandingkan Doyoung yang lulus bersamaan dengan 95line, ia beda jauh. Gadis bermarga Kim itu memang sangat jenius. Persis seperti Mark meski gadis Kanada itu lebih banyak menggerutu. Trak. Ten mengetik dengan keras di akhir paragraf yang ia kerjakan. Taeil yang sibuk dengan buku perkuliahannya memandang ke arah Ten.

" Kenapa ? " tanyanya kalem.

" Oppa, kau lihat dosen ini benar-benar tirani. Lihat essay 10 halaman harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Tak tahukah dosen itu kalau aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit ? "

" Tentang apa memangnya ? "

" Teori dance kontemporer dan perkembangannya ".

" Begitu saja tak bisa, dasar bodoh kau Ten ", celetuk sebuah suara.

Ten mengalihkan kepalanya dari laptopnya dan langsung memeluk gadis berwajah kelinci yang mengejutkannya.

" Aigoo, kapan kau pulang ? Kau baik-baik saja ? Sudah makan malam ? Semalam sudah minum susu ? " tanya Ten beruntun yang membuahkan gelengan kepala dari Taeil.

Sepertinya calon istrinya ini harus belajar cara menenangkan dirinya. Doyoung mengangguk penuh semangat setelah Ten bertanya. Ya, memang ia melakukan semuanya setelah menangis keras semalam.

" Kau sudah datang, bunny ? Kuharap profesor pembimbingmu tak menunda sidang tesismu karena kau sudah masuk di fakultas hukum di semester ini ", ujar Johnny yang tiba-tiba datang.

" Tentu, oppa. Aku kan lulus lebih dulu darimu. Apa proposal tesismu masih ditolak ? "

" Eomma ", teriak anak NCT Dream keras ketika melihat Doyoung.

Pelukan dari mereka langsung Doyoung terima. Ten memekik pelan. Ia tahu jika Doyoung hamil muda dan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

" Ya ! Kalian hati-hati ", pekik Ten.

" Kenapa unnie ? " tanya Chenle.

Ten meruntuki dirinya yang seenak jidatnya berbicara sesuatu hal yang tak boleh dibocorkan karena hanya ia, Taeil, Johnny, Hansol dan Mark yang tahu.

" Karena Doyoung-eomma pasti lelah setelah mengerjakan tesis semalam. Bayangkan Doyoung-eomma harus seminar tesis dalam waktu sebulan lagi. Kalian tidak kasihan ", ujar Mark yang tiba-tiba datang.

Johnny menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ada Mark yang bisa membuat para member NCT Dream percaya dengan alasannya.

" Uh, pasti unnie lelah. Duduk unnie, biar Jaemin buatkan susu untuk unnie. Unnie harus sehat sampai lulus nanti biar Jaemin bisa lihat waktu wisuda ", ujar Jaemin semangat.

" Jaemin, duduk. Kau kemari bukan buat mengacau atau apapun itu. Kau duduk, biar Mark yang membuat susunya ", kata Taeyong dengan tegas.

Ya setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan Johnny yang akan membuat susu ibu hamil milik Doyoung jadi penuh warna entah karena apa. Mark membawakan susu yang wajib Doyoung minum meski Taeyong tak tahu untuk apa itu. Doyoung meneguk susunya sebelum akhirnya memuntahkannya ke wastafel di kamar mandi. Bau jeruk dari semprotan pewangi otomatis tercium di hidung para member.

Mark yang keluar dari kamar mandi menuntun Doyoung yang masih mual ke kamar Jaehyun karena tadi pagi ia mencium bau jeruk dari kamar Yuta.

" Ya ! Siapa yang mengganti pewangi ruangan ini ? " teriak Hansol dengan keras.

Sontak para member ketakutan. Mereka tak tahu menahu soal siapa pengganti pewangi ruangan itu. Tak ada yang mengaku. Ten langsung mengambil penyemprot pewangi ruangan otomatis itu ke tempat sampah dan mengambil alat yang baru. Bau lavender yang Doyoung sukai menyemprot ke segala ruangan.

" Jangan pernah menyimpan wangi jeruk atau buah jeruk di kulkas dapur. Taruh di kamar kalian mulai sekarang. Doyoung akhir-akhir ini memiliki alergi pada bau jeruk. Dia sibuk dengan kuliah dan comeback. Tolong pahami ", ujar Ten.

Tak ada member yang menggelengkan kepala. Ten memang jarang marah, tidak seperti Hansol atau Taeyong namun sekali marah, gadis Thailand itu akan meledak seperti bom. Ten mengambil tiga buah piring berisi makanan untuk dirinya, Mark dan Doyoung.

Ia memang tak selera makan jika satu meja dengan orang yang sering membuatnya marah. Ten memandang miris pada Doyoung yang kembali lemas. Hanya sejam lagi, NCT 127 akan punya jadwal latihan dan sekolah. Mark terus mengusapkan minyak kayu putih pada tubuh Doyoung sambil memijat pelan tubuh Doyoung.

" Kau tak apa ? Tak usah latihan. Lagi pula masih akhir bulan kan penampilan kalian ke Mexico ? Aku akan ijin ke Hyunwoo-oppa ".

" Aniyo, Tennie. Aku adalah main vokalis. Aku sudah berjuang untuk debut di unit ini ".

" Ish, your pride as main vocalist is biggest problem. Istirahatlah dulu. Mark, jaga eommamu ".

" Ne, mama ".

Mark membantu Doyoung bersandar dan memberikan makanan bagian Doyoung. Gadis Kanada itu lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak seusianya. Punya seorang kakak laki-laki, seorang kakak perempuan, dua adik kembar beda jenis kelamin bukan hal mudah. Mark harus bisa berbagi dengan cepat.

" Semua tugasmu sudah selesai ? "

" Sudah, eomma. Aku sudah mengerjakannya tadi sebelum ke dapur. Eomma tenang saja. Nilaiku takkan turun dan aku yakin tahun depan bisa lulus sebagai mahasiswa sastra Inggris dan post modern music ".

Doyoung tersenyum. Mark selalu bisa diandalkan meski terkadang gadis itu tak bisa libur. Ia mengusap kepala Mark dan menghabiskan sarapan paginya bersamaan dengan selesainnya Mark makan. Tegukan susu membuat perutnya sedikit lebih baik. Dalam hati, Doyoung berharap tak ada bau jeruk atau ia muntah lagi. Sosok Yuta berdiri dengan koper dan tasnya membuat Doyoung sedikit teriris. Ya, ia sudah terusir. Yuta mendekati Doyoung yang berbaring dengan Mark yang masih merapikan piring dan gelas miliknya dan Doyoung.

" Pergilah dulu, Mark ", ujar Yuta.

" Ne ? "

Mark memandang ke arah Doyoung dengan tatapan bertanya dan diangguki oleh Doyoung. Gadis Kanada itu pergi dengan peralatan makannya. Yuta duduk di kasur Doyoung setelah meletakkan tas dan koper Doyoung.

" Sejak kapan kau memiliki alergi pada bau jeruk ? " tanya Yuta sambil memandang mata Doyoung.

" Ne ? " pekik Doyoung kaget.

" Sejak kapan kau alergi pada bau jeruk ".

Doyoung berusaha berpikir dengan keras. Tak mungkin ia menjawab dengan gamblang kalau ia benci bau jeruk sejak hamil anak Yuta. Doyoung khawatir Yuta akan menolak anaknya.

" Sejak bulan januari lalu ". _" Sebenarnya sejak aku hamil anak kita. Mian, oppa "._

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia tak tahu ? Apa yang selama ini ia lewatkan ? Doyoung menunduk sambil memilin ujung selimutnya. Ia seperti merasa di depan orang asing jika berhadapan dengan Yuta meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ya tak apa jika ia tersakiti asal Yuta tetap mencintainya.

" Kau minum vitamin itu untuk apa ? " tanya Yuta sambil menunjuk ke arah vitamin yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur Doyoung.

Doyoung gelagapan. Itu vitamin untuk membantu tumbuh kembang janinnya.

" Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami mudah sekali sakit. Jadi itu untuk menguatkan tubuhku ". _" Untuk menguatkan anak kita, oppa "._

" Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat pucat. Semalam, aku minta maaf, tak seharusnya aku menamparmu. Aku kehilangan kendali ".

" Tak apa. Semalam aku juga keterlaluan. Tak seharusnya aku mengeluarkan nada marah padamu. Aku akan lebih baik lagi. Aku janji. Katakan kau ingin aku seperti apa ? "

" Jadilah saja dirimu. Bukankah kau akan bersamaku dan yang lainnya untuk syuting ke Osaka bulan April ini ? Kau harus sehat. Okaa-san pasti tak ingin menantunya sakit ".

Doyoung mengangguk senang. Ia menutup matanya ketika Yuta mencium keningnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jaehyun melihat semuanya. Ia menutup matanya. Ya, tak seharusnya ia berharap banyak.

" Appa kecewa ? " tanya Mark yang menepuk pundaknya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab meski Mark tahu dari senyuman itu, kepedihan Jaehyun sangat terlihat. Mark hanya bisa berharap Tuhan bisa adil pada Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Mark tak banyak bertanya saat Jaehyun mengantarkan dirinya dan anak Dream ke sekolah. Biarkan pemuda itu melepaskan semuanya dengan caranya. Gulungan kertas berisi desain gedung yang akan ia kumpulkan hari ini sengaja Jaehyun taruh di belakang mobilnya. Seperti Doyoung, Taeil, Ten, Johnny, Hansol, Jaehyun memilih kuliah diam-diam di Kyunghee. Ia hanya hadir saat ujian atau mengumpulkan tugas karena kebanyakan perkuliahannya ia laksanakan secara online seperti hyung dan nunanya yang lain. Meski mendapat pujian dari dosen yang mengajarnya, sama sekali senyuman Jaehyun tak sampai ke matanya. Ia malah terlihat semakin diam sejak Doyoung dan Yuta kembali dekat meski Doyoung tetap memperhatikannya sebagai seorang adik.

Saat di Mexico, Doyoung banyak berinteraksi dengan Yuta meski tak sebaik sebelum ada Winwin. Jaehyun hanya duduk di samping Johnny dan Mark dan terkadang menggoda Mark yang salah tingkah karena Taeyong yang menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Mark. Meski gadis Kanada itu dekat dengan banyak orang, tak pernah Mark melakukan skinship dengan berlebihan seperti saat tadi di panggung Mad City. Tawa Jaehyun dan Johnny membuat Hyunwoo dan Jihoon ikut mentertawakan gadis Kanada itu ketika lagi-lagi terkejut saat Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya di pundaknya. Mark hanya tak tahu jika Taeyong selalu khawatir saat ia melihat Mark berkompetisi di acara rapper itu. Banyak tawa meski tak ada yang tahu Jaehyun lagi-lagi terlalu diam. Saat Doyoung berangkat ke Jepang, Jaehyun bahkan menghilang dari dorm. Ia pulang ke rumahnya atau rumah Eomma Airy hanya untuk menenangkan diri. Benarkah tak apa meski sakit ? Siarannya masih berjalan dengan baik. Johnny bahkan tak menyadari perubahan Jaehyun. Tiga hari terasa sangat lama bagi Jaehyun.

Sementara di Jepang, Doyoung berdiam diri di taman belakang penginapannya sambil mencelupkan kakinya pada air hangat yang ia tambahkan garam. Kakinya membengkak karena ia paksakan untuk berjalan. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Dengan senyuman yang khas, Doyoung tersenyum dan terus mengelus perutnya.

" Kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak hebat. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, eomma akan menjagamu. Eomma akan melindungimu dari siapapun ", lirih Doyoung.

Trak. Suara orang mengadu membuat Doyoung mengeluskan handuk yang ia bawa pada kakinya dan memakai sandalnya. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin. Bola mata Doyoung hampir saja melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat Yuta memanggut bibir Winwin. Napas Doyoung tak teratur. Ia marah, ya ia marah. Doyoung ingin memaki mereka yang tertawa bersama.

" Okaa-san menyetujui hubungan kita meski otou-san menolak, aku yakin tak lama lagi namamu akan berganti menjadi Nakamoto setelah aku menceraikan Doyoung ", ujar Yuta yang membuat air mata Doyoung turun.

Jadi ia hanya orang bodoh di sini yang dianggap tak tahu apapun ?

" Ya, oppa. Aku akan bersabar untuk itu ".

" Ya, Winwin. Aku menikah dengannya karena appanya memiliki hutang pada otou-san. Tak ada rasa cinta jika hidup seperti itu bukan ? "

Doyoung mendengar semuanya. Ya, ia tahu menikah karena hutang orang tuanya tapi bukan berarti tak ada cinta selama ini. Benarkah selama ini tak ada cinta untuknya dari Yuta ? Doyoung terus menangis. Ia merasa bodoh. Ia tak peduli pada dingin yang akan menerpa tubuhnya. Ia bahkan melompati pagar pembatas sungai dan duduk di tepi sungai yang mengalir deras. Ia menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia menangis sepuas yang ia bisa. Hyunwoo yang mengikuti langkah Doyoung hampir saja terjatuh saat melompati pagar pembatas setinggi satu meter itu. Ia mengawasi Doyoung dari jauh. Ia juga mendengar semuanya. Semua percakapan Yuta dari awal. Pemuda itu lebih brengsek dari yang ia kira. Berpura-pura memberi harapan pada Doyoung dan menjatuhkan Doyoung seperti ini. Hyunwoo menyampirkan jaket yang ia bawa pada bahu Doyoung. Doyoung tersentak namun ia tahu Hyunwoo yang selalu melakukan semuanya.

" Oppa ".

" Ne, ini aku. Kau berlari terlalu cepat dan melompat senekat itu. Kau tak khawatir pada bayimu ? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit segera ".

" Aniyo, aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu ".

Hyunwoo menyerah. Doyoung yang sedang berkeras kepala bukan pilihan bagus untuk dilawan.

" Dia membohongiku ".

" Ya, memang. Sedari dulu. Kau saja yang bodoh ", celetuk Hyunwoo.

" Aku ? "

" Ya, Ten sudah menyadari semuanya sejak kalian syuting NCT Life in Seoul dan Paju. Kau masih percaya padanya. Berarti kau bodoh ".

" Aku mencintainya ".

Hyunwoo memutar bola matanya. Wanita Guri ini perlu disadarkan bahwa cinta itu justru menyakitinya.

" Kau mencintainya dan mengorbankan semuanya demi dirinya. Balasannya apa ? Bukankah cinta itu memberi dan menerima ? "

" Oppa tidak mengerti ".

" Kau yang tidak mengerti. Mempertahankan semuanya hanya menyakitimu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau tadi Yuta keluar membawa Winwin menemui orang tuanya dan mereka memberi restu. Nuna dan dongsaeng Yuta menyukai Winwin. Kau ? Game over ".

" Benarkah ? "

" Eum ".

" Berarti jika begini, mereka tak pantas tahu tentang Jee-ah ".

" Tak perlu tahu. Memangnya siapa mereka ? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit dulu dan kembali ke penginapan. Ini sudah malam dan kalian akan segera pulang besok ".

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memegang tangan Hyunwoo yang menariknya ke atas pagar pembatas sungai. Ia memasuki mobil yang disiapkan oleh Hyunwoo ke rumah sakit. Tak ada yang bisa Doyoung lakukan untuk itu. Ya, itu artinya ia harus menyerah dengan semuanya.

Dokter yang memeriksa kondisi Doyoung menyarankan Doyoung agar tak stress dan menambah pikirannya dengan hal tak penting untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Hyunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa Doyoung kembali ke penginapannya. Ketika sampai, ia melihat Taeil memandang khawatir ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana hyung ? "

" Tak apa. Dia sehat dan di dalam sana juga sehat. Kau tenang saja. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan Doyoung istirahatlah. Ingat pesan dokter ".

" Ne ".

" Bagus. Aku kembali dulu ke kamarku. Besok bangunlah pagi sekali ".

" Ne ".

Saat Doyoung ingin masuk, Taeil mencekal tangan Doyoung.

" Ada apa, oppa ? "

" Jee-ah demam. Aku baru dapat telpon dari Gongmyung-hyung. Dia memanggil namamu ".

" Jee-ah demam ? Kenapa ? Bagaimana ini ? "

" Tak perlu khawatir. Besok seusai sampai di dorm, kau akan diantar Hansol ke apartemen Gongmyung dan rawatlah Jee-ah ".

" Ne, terima kasih banyak, oppa ".

" Sama-sama. Masuklah ".

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak banyak yang ia ingat. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin syuting di keesokan harinya meski hati dan pikirannya terus memikirkan Jee yang berada di seberang lautan sana. Beberapa kali Doyoung hampir membuat kesalahan yang disadari jika saja Taeil dan Taeyong tak membantunya. Bahkan Doyoung berlari sedikit cepat saat kembali dan sampai di Korea. Ia mengetuk kakinya tak sabar saat hampir sampai di dorm. Doyoung hampir saja mengumpat karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa jadwal hingga malam hari. Ia frustasi. Demi Tuhan, tak adakah yang peduli tentang dirinya. Fansign ke luar kota seusai pulang dari Jepang dan melakukan beberapa stage membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan tak bisa bertemu Jee karena hal ini. Demi Tuhan apa ini. Doyoung masih mendiskusikan rencana comeback di bulan Juni. Doyoung terlihat tak tenang saat ia mendapatkan bagian diskusi yang paling akhir bersama Taeil dan Taeyong.

" Ya Tuhan ", pekik Doyoung saat melihat jam tangannya melingkar ke arah jam 4 sore.

Jee pulang sekolah jam 3 sore dan Gongmyung tak bisa menjemputnya. Beruntung saat ia akan berlari, Hansol menarik tangannya ke mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin ke sekolah dasar tempat Jee sekolah. Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah dasar paling prestius di Korea. Ia memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan langkah yang pasti. Jas yang dikenakannya membuatnya seperti terlihat eksekutif muda, terlebih kacamatanya.

" Permisi, apa Kim Hyojee, siswa kelas 1-1 sudah pulang ? " tanya orang itu pada satpam yang bertugas di gerbang sekolah.

" Oh, anda siapa ? "

" Saya ayahnya ".

" Oh pasti anda tuan Jung Yoonoh ? Anda terlihat sangat muda ".

" Ya. Kalau boleh tahu dimana Hyojee ? "

" Mari saya tunjukkan ruang kesehatan. Hyojee tadi jatuh pingsan saat kelas olahraga siang tadi dan nomor ponsel ibunya tak bisa dihubungi ", celoteh satpam itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan yang masih ada seorang dokter di sana.

Orang yang bernama Yoonoh itu tersenyum pada dokter yang merawat Hyojee sebelum menggoyangkan pelan badan anak yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Doyoung NCT itu. Dengan gerakan pelan, Hyojee yang baru bangun mengusap matanya dengan gaya lucu dan terkejut melihat Yoonoh yang menjemputnya.

" Papa ? " panggil Hyoje sambil memeluk Yoonoh.

" Ne. Mau pulang ? Sudah baikan ? "

Hyojee menganggukkan kepala sambil mengusarkan hidungnya pada bahu Yoonoh. Yoonoh menggendong Hyojee dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu duduk nyaman di mobilnya.

" Terima kasih. Saya akan membawanya pulang. Pasti ia rindu ibunya di rumah. Ibunya akan pulang hari ini ".

" Ya, tuan. Hati-hati ", ujar satpam itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Yoonoh tersenyum sebelum pergi dari sekolah itu.

" Anak yang beruntung ", celetuk satpam itu.

Kriet. Mobil yang dinaiki Hansol berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Doyoung mengatur napasnya sebelum turun. Ia mencoba melihat rambut palsu yang ia gunakan tak terlihat berantakan atau apa sebelum ia turun. Dengan gaun yang sudah lama tak ia pakai, Doyoung turun dan mendekati seorang satpam yang masih berdiri di luar gerbang.

" Selamat sore. Saya ibu Kim Hyojee. Apa Hyojee sudah pulang ? " tanya Doyoung dengan cemas.

" Oh, Hyojee. Dia sudah pulang dengan suami anda beberapa saat yang lalu ".

" Suami ? "

" Ne ".

" Ah, baiklah. Saya akan menelponnya ".

Satpam itu menganggukkan kepala ketika Doyoung meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Jee-ah tak ada ".

" Apa ? "

" Unnie, bagaimana ini ? Ada seorang yang mengaku jadi ayahnya dan membawa Hyojee pergi ".

" Kita cari, Hyojee. Telpon Gongmyung. Aku akan minta bantuan Johnny dan Taeil ".

" Unnie, ottoke ? "

" Tenang, Hyojee akan ketemu ".

Akankah semuanya akan baik-baik saja ?

Ok, Akira di sini... Terima kasih untuk para reader-nim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah membaca ff Akira... Ok langsung aja ke review corner...

Abcd127-nim : Ya, ini udah di next kok... Ya, Doyoung menderita banget ya ? Tapi bukankah ada kebahagiaan di balik kesedihan.. Wah makasih banyak udah ditungguin. Fighting!

LuNAF-nim : Ya, suaminya Doyoung itu Yuta... Kekeke, aku nggak nyangka kalau ada yang nebak Jaehyun sih... Yang nikah baru Doyoung-Yuta, Johnny-Hansol, Jaehyun-Airy... Mungkin entar nambah lagi, Who knows ?

-nim : Hehehe, nanti kita kelanjutannya ya ? Ya, aku takut alurnya jadi lambat dan pembaca jadi bosen, mungkin di chapter berikutnya akan diperbaiki... Wah, Ten sama Taeil masih proses alias belum... Magnae line udah muncul di chapter ini... Happy reading... Makin banyak review aku jadi tahu kelemahanku dimana jadi aku terima kasih banget buat semua yang review... Fighting...

Ok sama seperti kemarin, Akira butuh banget dukungan reader-nim dan reviewer-nim dengan kritik dan sarannya... Jujur itu ngebantu Akira banget... Oh ya makasih buat semua yang sudah favorite dan follow ff ini...

See You in Next Chapter...

To Be Continue ?

Mind To Review ?


	4. Chapter 4 - It's You ?

Chapter 4 – It's You ?

Hyojee mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko. Ini toko pastry and bakery kesukaannya. Dulu kakeknya sering membawanya ke sini saat mengunjungi sang ibu atau Gongmyung, pamannya. Ia menunggu pesanannya. Strawberry pannacota dan beberapa kue akan segera terhidang bersama es krim dan jus buah kesukaannya. Yoonoh tersenyum ketika melihat anak perempuan yang ia cintai itu tersenyum senang. Mereka seperti pinang yang dibelah dua, batin Yoonoh.

" Cha, ini pesananmu. Strawberry pannacota, fruit pie, chocolate danish pastry, sunday ice cream dan strawberry smoothie untuk Hyojee dan blueberry pannacota, crossaint dan ice coffe untuk Jaehyun. Silahkan dinikmati ", ujar pelayan yang bername tag Jihyun itu.

" Gomawo, Jihyun-nuna. Aku sudah lama tak ke sini ", kata Yoonoh atau Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

" Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tak apa, aku senang kau membawa Hyojee kemari. Aku kangen dengan gadis kecil ini ", ucap Jihyun sambil mencubit ringan pipi Hyojee.

" Nanti, Hyo bawa mama kemari, bolehkan aunty ? "

" Aigoo tentu saja boleh. Cha, sekarang makan sekenyang mungkin dan tumbuh sehat ".

" Ne, aunty ".

Jaehyun dan Jihyun tersenyum. Jihyun yang merupakan sepupu Jaehyun memandang ke arah Jaehyun dengan tatapan cerah. Ia senang sepupunya tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab.

" Aku senang kau bahagia. Bagaimana Eomma Airy ? "

" Eomma baik-baik saja. Rencananya aku akan mengunjunginya bersama Hyojee nanti tapi eomma sedang keluar negeri. Aku tak yakin eommaku ada di rumah. Bagaimanapun eomma seorang dokter terkenal ".

" Ada baiknya kau ajak Hyojee pulang. Pasti ibunya mencari ke sana kemari ".

" Kau benar. Dongyoung-nuna akan khawatir ".

" Bukankah sebentar lagi SMTown ? Aku akan menonton bersama adikku ".

" Ya, nuna ".

" Papa, aku boleh ke sana bersama Gongmyung-samchon ? Aku rindu dengan mama ".

" Kau ingin bertemu dengan aboejimu ? " tanya Jaehyun hati-hati.

" Shireo. Aboeji selalu membuat eomma menangis. Untuk apa aku bertemu aboeji. Bukankah sudah ada papa ? "

Jaehyun tersenyum miris. Bahkan Hyojee membenci aboejinya karena ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri saat Jaehyun mengajak Hyojee menemui Yuta. Saat itu Yuta sedang memegang tangan Winwin dan saat itu pula Hyojee membenci ayah kandungnya. Hyojee akan sangat marah jika ada seseorang yang menyebut nama aboejinya di sekitarnya. Gadis kecil itu tahu bagaimana Doyoung diam-diam menangis karena aboejinya dan Hyojee sangat benci itu. Hyojee memang lahir dari rahim Doyoung dan anak dari Yuta dan Doyoung tapi ia dibesarkan oleh keluarga jauh Doyoung dengan nama Kim Hyojee di Amerika. Gadis itu cukup tahu jika Doyoung menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari keluarga Yuta karena ia tak yakin saat itu. Bahkan saat mendengar ibu Yuta tak menyukainya, Doyoung ragu untuk mengatakan kalau ia mengandung anak Yuta. Akibatnya Doyoung harus homeschooling semasa high schoolnya sebelum ia akhirnya masuk ke high school tempatnya belajar dulu. Doyoung cukup ragu memberi tahu Yuta karena pemuda itu tak suka anak perempuan. Jaehyun tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Hyojee.

" Kenapa papa tidak menikah saja dengan mama ? Papa baik pada Hyo tapi aboeji tidak. Kalau hari itu papa tidak membawaku ke mama mungkin aku sudah takkan bertemu dengan mama dan melupakan mama ".

" Hyo ".

" Aku bersyukur mama selalu ada di dekatku. Kami bukan orang high class seperti aboeji. Kami tidak kesulitan keuangan hanya saja kami tak bisa memenuhi semuanya sebelum bekerja keras. Papa akan menerima mama walau begitu keadaannya ? "

" Tentu sayang. Cha makanlah dulu nanti baru papa antar ke rumah Gongmyung-samchon ne ? "

Hyojee menganggukkan kepala dan mencoba menghabiskan semua yang ia pesan meski akhirnya Jaehyun juga yang menghabiskan semuanya. Jaehyun menggendong Hyojee tanpa ragu ketika ia keluar dari toko Jihyun. Gadis kecil itu sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Jihyun sebelum mobil yang dikendarai Jaehyun melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Hyojee bersenandung khas dengan gaya bernyanyi Doyoung. Jaehyun sudah menganggap anak dari orang yang dicintainya ini sebagai anaknya. Ia banyak tahu tentang Doyoung setelah mengenal Hyojee dan Gongmyung. Gadis kecil itu tinggal di apartemen Gongmyung dan saudara jauh Doyoung yang menetap di depan apartemen Gongmyung. Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya di basement tempat biasa ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia tak tahu jika Doyoung sedang kebingungan mencari Hyojee karena sengaja ia mematikan ponselnya selama bersama Hyojee. Hyojee meraih tasnya dan ponsel Jaehyun. Tangan kecil gadis itu mulai memainkan ponsel Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan notifikasi.

" Papa, passwordnya masih sama seperti dulu kan ? " tanya Hyojee yang digendong Jaehyun ketika berjalan keluar dari mobilnya.

" Ne, anakku ".

Hyojee tersenyum dan akan selalu tersenyum saat Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan kata anakku. Ia selalu suka dengan Jaehyun dan Airy yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik terlepas ia adalah anak dari Doyoung. Hyojee berceletuk banyak hal selama Jaehyun berjalan menuju apartemen orang tua angkatnya.

Dengan suara riang, Hyojee berbicara di interkom apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

" Mom, i go home ", ujar Hyojee yang masih dalam gendongan Jaehyun.

" Wait ", jawab sebuah suara dari interkom.

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari pintu apartemen itu dan menyilahkan Jaehyun masuk. Jaehyun melempar senyum pada seorang pria yang merupakan sepupu Doyoung, Kim Hyunsoo sebelum ia duduk dan membiarkan Hyojee kembali ke kamarnya.

" Kukira Doyoung yang akan menjemput Hyojee, ternyata kamu, Jaehyun ".

" Ne, Doyoung-nuna sedang diskusi mengenai comeback grup kami. Aku tahu dia mendapat bagian terakhir, jadi kujemput Hyojee, hyung ".

" Terima kasih banyak. Aku tadi sempat mendapat telpon kalau Hyojee hilang dari Doyoung ternyata dia bersamamu ".

" Ne. Aku sengaja tak menghidupkan ponsel saat bersama Hyojee, jadi aku tak tahu apa-apa ".

" Lain kali kirim pesan pada kami, Jaehyun. Doyoung sangat khawatir sepertinya. Biar aku menelponnya sebentar lagi ", ujar Jisoo, istri Hyunsoo sambil meletakkan cangkir teh dan seteko teh untuk Jaehyun dan keluarganya.

" Papa ", panggil Hyojee yang berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa ponselnya.

Jaehyun memandang Hyojee dengan khawatir karena gadis kecil itu masih demam.

" Hyo sayang, jangan berlari seperti itu ", ujar Jaehyun khawatir.

" Maaf papa. Ini mama menelpon ".

Jaehyun mengangguk dan menggeser layar ponselnya.

" Ne nuna ? "

 _"_ _Woojae, bisa kau katakan pada manager kalau aku skip latihan hari ini ? Ada keperluan yang tak bisa kutunda "._

" Ne, nuna. Aku juga akan skip karena makan malam dengan keluargaku ".

 _"_ _Ne, Woojae. Kututup dulu ya "._

Jaehyun tak menjawab ketika terdengar nada putus dari ponselnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum meneguk tehnya. Jujur ia selalu seperti itu jika berbicara dengan Doyoung sejak mereka berpisah debut. Hyojee mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaehyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada badan Jaehyun. Sungguh, Hyojee bukan anak manja kecuali pada Doyoung, Gongmyung, ayah Doyoung, ibu Doyoung, Hyunsoo, Jisoo dan Jaehyun. Ia memainkan kembali ponsel Jaehyun dan sesekali membalas pesan dari ponsel Jaehyun. Hyojee akan mengabaikan ponselnya sendiri jika sudah asyik dengan ponselnya Jaehyun. Ting. Bunyi ponsel Hyojee berbunyi. Gadis itu sibuk membalas beberapa pesan dari temannya sesama model yang bernaung di bawah nama SM Entertaiment. Jisoo sendiri sibuk menyakinkan Doyoung di sambungan telponnya saat bertanya masalah Hyojee padanya bahkan ia sampai mengangsurkan ponselnya pada Hyojee.

Suara gadis kecil itu begitu sempurna di telinga Jaehyun. Ia serasa seperti ayah dari seorang anak yang sangat hebat. Jaehyun tersenyum ketika Hyojee mulai mengungkapkan argumentasinya dengan Doyoung. Ia mengemasi barangnya yang hanya ponsel dan jaketnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar Hyojee yang masih menelpon ibunya untuk pamit. Seusai berbicara dengan Doyoung, Hyojee melihat Jaehyun berjongkok di depannya.

" Papa pulang dulu. Eomma dan appa papa sedang di rumah. Lain kali papa main lagi sama Hyo ya ? "

" Papa tidak menunggu mama ? "

Gelengan Jaehyun membuat Hyojee menekuk wajahnya. Ia ingin sekali mengenalkan Jaehyun secara pribadi pada Doyoung meski Doyoung pasti sangat tahu tentang Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum lagi ketika pamit pulang dan berjalan sendirian ke arah basement. Ia sempat melihat Doyoung yang tergesa-gesa bersama Gongmyung.

" Dasar ceroboh. Lain kali hati-hati, sikap tergesa-gesamu itu bisa menurun pada Hyo jika ia sering melihatmu seperti itu ", ujar Jaehyun saat Doyoung hampir menabrak pintu lift yang belum terbuka dari dalam mobilnya.

Jaehyun menghidupkan mobilnya dan pergi ke arah rumahnya. Sementara itu, Doyoung langsung menangis begitu memeluk Hyojee. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf yang dibalas dengan kata menenangkan dari Hyojee.

" Tadi Jee pulang dengan siapa ? Mama sangat khawatir ", ujar Doyoung sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Dengan papa ".

Deg. Doyoung merasa jantungnya berhenti. Papa ? Apa itu artinya Yuta ? Doyoung memandang ke arah Gongmyung dan kedua saudaranya itu dan dibalas dengan gelengan.

" Papa Yuta ? "

" Sejak kapan Nakamoto Yuta-ssi jadi papaku ? Yuta-ssi adalah aboejiku, ayah kandungku bukan papaku. Papa orang yang baik. Tidak seperti aboeji yang selalu membuat mama menangis ".

Doyoung mengingatkan Hyojee untuk tak berbicara seperti itu lagi meski Hyojee benar-benar kesal bila Yuta dibawa-bawa dalam segala hal dihidupnya meski nyatanya Hyojee adalah anak Doyoung dengan Yuta. Ia cukup kesal saat bertemu dengan ibu Yuta dan ia tidak menyukai Hyojee dan lebih memilih bertanya soal Winwin. Doyoung menyerah dan memeluk Hyojee sebelum ia menggendongnya ke arah kamarnya. Sejak hari itu, Doyoung selalu mengunjungi bahkan menjemput sekolah Hyojee di tengah-tengah jadwal NCT yang sangat mencekik. Lain halnya dengan Doyoung, Mark akhir-akhir ini justru lebih banyak sibuk entah dengan pekerjaannya dan lebih banyak menyendiri saat menulis lirik. Ia terkadang menginap di rumah mentornya semasa High School Rapper, Seo Chulgu dan Deepflow. Doyoung menyadari dengan cepat ketika tak sengaja Mark termenung ketika menulis lirik.

" Ada masalah apa sampai kau melamun seperti itu ? " tanya Doyoung sambil mengangsurkan es coklat kesukaan Mark.

Mark terdiam dan meminum sebagian dari es coklatnya. Ia ingin menyembunyikannya dari Doyoung tapi ia memutuskan mengungkapkan semuanya.

" Kemarin aku melihat Taeyong-hyung menemui Yeri-sunbae. Kukira hanya pertemuan biasa tapi Taeyong-hyung sepertinya akan kembali bersama Yeri-sunbae, eomma ", jawab Mark lemas.

Bukan tanpa alasan Mark memanggil Taeyong tetap dengan panggilan hyung. Mark menyayangi Taeyong lebih dari sahabat, ia menyayanginya bukan Mark mencintai Taeyong. Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Mark sefrustasi ini bahkan saat Yeri dan Taeyong dulu masih bersama. Mungkin saat itu Mark belum sepercaya diri sekarang dan Taeyong lebih sering memperhatikannya. Ia mengelus rambut Mark yang sudah lurus. Terlalu pendek kini untuk potongan rambut seorang gadis.

" Eomma tahu rasanya. Hanya saja, Mark tak boleh menyerah seperti ini. Ungkapkan saja apa yang Mark rasakan, bukankah itu lebih baik ? "

" Kalau Taeyong-hyung membenciku ? "

" Dia takkan membencimu, Mark. Kupertaruhkan penthouseku di LA jika itu terjadi ", sahut Johnny yang tak tahu suasana.

" Daddy ! " rajuk Mark.

" Kenapa kau malu ? Apa perlu kutanyakan pada Taeyong ? " ujar Jaehyun yang ikut duduk di sana.

Demi Tuhan, apa Johnny dan Jaehyun ingin membuat Mark kena serangan jantung dengan mengatakan semuanya pada Taeyong. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan bermain dengan Haechan yang sibuk dengan gamenya. Idenya terasa buntu. Entah kenapa. Biasanya ide menulis lirik meluncur seperti pesawat jet dan kini malah tersendat. Deg. Lagi-lagi Mark melihat Taeyong membawa boneka tiger. Ia sangat menyukai tokoh beruang itu dan pasti akan diberikan pada Yeri. Mark diam saja sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. Ia ingin sekali menulis lagu broken heart jika seperti ini.

" Nuna, kakimu bisa diam tidak ? Aku sedang fokus nih ", ujar Haechan sambil menoleh ke arah Mark yang tampak lain dari biasanya.

" Kau tak apa nuna ? "

Mark menggelengkan kepala dan justru menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Haechan.

" Donghyuckie, kalau Jisung menyukai orang lain, bagaimana responmu ? "

" Tak mungkin karena di mata Jisung, aku yang paling tampan ".

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Cerita dengan Haechan hanya membuatnya tambah bingung. Latihan lancar meski beberapa kali Mark diperingatkan oleh Tony Testa.

Sebelum NCT pulang, Mark dipanggil oleh koreografer yang ia kenal sejak masa SMRookies dulu.

" Girl, you have problem ? "

" Just little one but it isn't important, Sir ".

" Okay. Just take a rest and look your performance tomorrow ".

" Yes, Sir ".

Mark membungkukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi. Ternyata banyak yang menyadari kalau ia bermasalah dengan perasaannya. Ketika akan ke tempat parkir, ia menerima pesan kalau teman-temannya pulang duluan. Mark menghela napasnya.

" Falling in love always be hard like this ? Oh God, can i erase my feeling now ? "

" You can't ".

" Jungwoo-oppa ", pekik Mark terkejut.

Jungwoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia melihat gadis yang ia cintai sedang bingung seperti ini pasti karena Taeyong.

" Kau belum pulang ? Ini sudah malam ", ujar Jungwoo.

" Aniyo. Mereka sudah pulang duluan dan Doyoung-eomma pulang ke apartemen Gongmyung-oppa ".

" Mau pulang bersamaku ? "

" Memangnya tak apa ? Kalau ada yang marah bagaimana ? "

Jungwoo terkekeh pelan. Memangnya siapa yang akan cemburu jika ia pulang dengan Mark. Ia menggeleng dan menarik tangan Mark ke arah basement tanpa tahu Taeyong berdiri di sana dan melihat semuanya. Boneka Tiger yang sengaja Taeyong beli bahkan masih ada di tangannya.

" Apa mereka sudah pacaran ? Apa ini artinya Mark sudah tak lagi untukku ? "

Taeyong menyimpan jaketnya ke dalam tasnya. Rencananya ia akan mengajak Mark jalan-jalan sebelum pulang namun Jungwoo sudah mendahuluinya. Taeyong memutuskan pulang ke dorm setelah ia berkeliling dengan sepeda motor yang sengaja ia bawa. Ia melihat Mark masuk ke dalam mobil Jungwoo sebelum ia melajukan motor sport kesayangannya. Dengan helm yang menutupi semua wajahnya seperti ini takkan ada yang tahu jika Taeyong mengendarai motornya seorang diri. Sejak saat itu, Mark dan Taeyong seakan merenggang. Mark jarang melihat Taeyong mendekatinya untuk sekedar bertanya atau memanggilnya. Jujur hati Mark makin tak tenang. Terlebih mereka jarang menampilkan mad city.

Mark terkadang meruntuki sikapnya yang juga tak banyak bertanya pada Taeyong. Hari ini ia mengikuti Doyoung yang akan menjemput Hyojee sore itu dari lokasi pemotretannya. Ia bahkan harus berdandan dengan rambut palsu dan dress yang sudah lama tak ia pakai. Entah sejak kapan rambutnya jadi pendek, Mark sudah tak ingat lagi.

" Mama ", panggil Hyojee yang langsung menubruk tubuh Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjang Hyojee. Mark tersenyum ketika Hyojee memanggilnya unnie. Seorang anak lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Hyojee mendekati Hyojee. Mark memekik pelan. Sungguh dalam hati, ia tak pernah menyangka ada orang yang begitu mirip dengan Taeyong.

" Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma, nuna. Aku David Janssen, rekan Hyojee. Panggil saja David ".

" Annyeong. Apa pemotretannya sudah selesai ? " balas Doyoung ramah.

" Ah, sudah, ahjumma. Hyojee sudah boleh pulang. Nanti aku akan kabarkan pada manager kalau Hyojee pulang duluan ".

" Baiklah, aku dan Hyojee akan pamit dulu sambil membawa barang Hyojee. Minhyung, bisa tunggu di sini ? "

" Ah, ne ? Unnie bilang apa ? "

Doyoung terkikik pelan. Pasti Mark membandingkan David dengan Taeyong.

" Kau tunggu di sini. Aku ke dalam dulu. David, aku titip Minhyung ya ? "

David mengangguk sebagai balasan. Mereka hanya diam hingga akhirnya Mark membuka percakapan klasik dengan bertanya David berasal dari mana. Percakapan keduanya mengalir seperti orang yang sudah lama bertemu dan sangat akrab seperti adik dan kakak. Bahkan Mark mengatakan Minhyung boleh memanggilnya nuna. Doyoung tersenyum ketika melihat Mark tak lagi terlihat sedih. Comeback mereka semakin dekat dan kecil kemungkinan Doyoung akan sering menjemput Hyojee seperti saat ini. Mereka berusaha bersenang-senang sebelum Doyoung kembali ke aktivitasnya. Kehamilan Doyoung yang sudah mencapai bulan keenam tak membuat ibu satu anak itu kehilangan kelincahannya. Sebelum pulang ke dorm bersama Mark, Doyoung mengantar Hyojee ke kamarnya.

" Mama, kurang dua bulan lagi adik Jee lahir. Mama terlalu kurus. Aku khawatir dengan adik ", ujar Hyojee yang melihat perut Doyoung tidak membuncit terlalu besar.

" Jangan khawatir, adik Jee sehat. Mama kembali dulu. Besok ada latihan terakhir di studio sebelum lusa mama comeback. Jee jangan nakal ya ? "

" Ne. Jee janji. Mama hati-hati saat di bandara. Unnie tolong jaga mama ya buat Jee ".

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Mark. Keduanya langsung pamitan ketika melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam malam bagi Mark. Hari-hari keduanya berlangsung muram. Doyoung tetap sedih karena Yuta dan Mark yang sedih karena Taeyong.

Jujur tak banyak berubah hingga hari comeback mereka. Jadwal padat terus menghantam seakan tak memperbolehkan mereka untuk beristirahat. Kondisi Doyoung semakin mengkhawatirkan Ten yang selalu standby di dorm. Gadis Thailand itu takut jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa bayi Doyoung. Beberapa kali ia sempat membawa Doyoung ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa meski dokter berkata tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Akhirnya SMTown yang ditunggu-tunggu Hyojee tiba. Gadis kecil itu menonton bersama Gongmyung di kursi VIP. Gadis kecil itu dengan semangat mengayunkan light sticknya seperti seorang fans girl ketika melihat grup mamanya tampil. Bahkan ketika mamanya tampil duet, gadis bermarga Kim itu terus menyemangati dengan riang. Setelah NCT tampil hingga lagu Limitless, Gongmyung menggendong Hyojee ke arah backstage. Ia mencoba tak terlalu menampakkan dirinya. Sedikit sulit mencapai backstage karena penonton yang menonton sangat bersemangat. Di back stage, Mark mengatur napasnya sambil para membernya kembali ke ruang tunggu mereka. Para anggota NCT Dream masih bermain di ruang tunggu EXO dan member NCT 127 masih mengambil beberapa makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Ia menghela napasnya. Ia cukup terkejut saat Taeyong sempat berhenti untuk melihat penampilan Red Velvet setelah mereka turun dari panggung.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia memang tak lebih cantik dari Yeri tapi mungkinkah Taeyong mengabaikan dirinya ? Apa Taeyong lupa dengan janjinya yang akan melihat Mark setelah Mark berusia 18 tahun ? Demi Tuhan, ia berusia 18 tahun sudah sejak tahun lalu dan kini hampir berusia 19 tahun. Mark menghela napasnya. Ia mengambil boneka spongebob yang dibawa oleh Taeyong tadi.

" Kau tahu Taeyong hyung sangat menyebalkan. Dia mengabaikanku selama dua bulan ini. Meski ia menciumku di Music Bank tapi aku yakin dia mempermainkanku. Kau tahu spongie, aku benar-benar mencintai Taeyong hyung yang menyebalkan itu. Aku tak bisa lepas dari mata elangnya. Spongie, katakan kalau ada orang yang lebih tampan dari Taeyong hyung, aku akan mengejarnya ", ujar Mark yang membuahkan senyuman Taeyong yang sengaja tak masuk dan menunggu di balik pintu.

Boneka tiger yang ia ambil dari tempat parkir adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia memutuskan masuk ketika Mark meninju boneka kesayangannya itu.

" Taeyong menyebalkan. Taeyong menyebalkan ".

" Dimana panggilan hormat yang biasanya kau panggil untukku ? Kau tak lupa kan kalau aku lebih tua darimu ", ujar Taeyong pura-pura marah.

Mark terkesiap. Ia memeluk spongebob milik Taeyong sedikit erat. Di mata Taeyong, kelakuan Mark sangat menggemaskan. Ia duduk di samping Mark.

" Apa aku pernah mengijinkanmu berbicara banmal ? "

" Tidak, hyung ".

" Aku tak marah kau berbicara banmal padaku tapi aku marah karena kau memanggil yang lain oppa sedangkan aku hyung. Bisa kau jelaskan itu, Mark ? " tanya Taeyong sambil menatap tajam Mark.

Mark sedikit ketakutan karena tatapan Taeyong. Ia merundukkan kepalanya.

" Sebenarnya, aku menganggap hyung spesial jadi panggilan hyung kubuat berbeda. Aku tak ingin memandang hyung dengan cara aku memandang member yang lain, jadi aku memanggil hyung dengan panggilan hyung. Itu karena aku mencintai hyung ".

Taeyong terdiam. Mark menggerakkan kakinya tak tenang.

" Mark lihat aku ".

Mark mulai mengangkat kepalanya takut Taeyong semakin marah setelah mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari Taeyong.

Tanpa ia duga, pemuda yang sering sakit punggung itu tersenyum dengan cara yang berbeda. Mark menahan napasnya. Ia jatuh cinta lagi untuk sekian kalinya.

" Kau tahu boneka ini untuk siapa ? " tanya Taeyong sambil menunjukkan boneka tiger kepada Mark.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kebingungan saat Taeyong meletakkan boneka tiger itu di pelukannya dan tersenyum manis sekali lagi.

" Boneka itu hanya untuk orang spesial dan orang itu adalah kau. Aku selama ini keterlaluan sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku bersama Yeri tanpa memperhatikan perasaanmu tapi aku tahu kalau kini aku mencintai satu orang. Orang itu adalah kau, Lee Minhyung. Would you be mine for forever ? Would you be my wife and mom for my childern in future ? "

Mark terkesima. Apa Taeyong baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya ? Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Taeyong tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Mark. Mark menutup matanya ketika bibir Taeyong mulai mendarat di atas bibirnya. Hanya ciuman lembut yang Taeyong berikan karena ini adalah ciuman pertama Mark dan ia yang mendapatkannya. Ia bergerak lembut tanpa ingin membuat Mark ketakutan. Mark merasakan kegugupan luar biasa meski ia sedikit tenang karena Taeyong mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pasang mata milik member NCT dan Hansol melihat momen manis kedua orang itu. Taeyong melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Mark yang terengah-engah karena ciuman mereka tadi.

" That's your first kiss ? "

" Eum. You are the one ".

" Thanks, Minhyung ".

" Cha, kau berani mencium anakku tanpa meminta ijin pada mommynya ? " ujar Hansol sambil menarik kerah Taeyong dari belakang.

Taeyong tersenyum kering melihat Doyoung, Ten, Taeil, Johnny, Jaehyun yang memandang seakan mengulitinya. Oh jangan lupakan Hansol yang hamil muda akan dengan mudah marah karena moodswingnya.

" Ommo, anak gadis daddy dicium oleh om-om mesum ", ujar Johnny berlebihan sambil memeluk Mark.

" Daddy ", keluh Mark.

Ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah hampir berusia 19 tahun. Doyoung mencubit pipi Taeyong kesal sebelum ia ikut duduk di samping Mark.

" Kurasa sebaiknya Mark tidur di kamar kita, Taeil-hyung. Aku takut om-om kesepian itu menyentuh anak gadis kita sebelum menikahinya ", kata Ten sadis sambil menunjuk hidung Taeyong.

" Demi Tuhan, Ten. Mark sudah dewasa, dia... "

" Ssh. Diam kau, Lee Taeyong. Sebagai mama Mark, aku cukup kesal kau mencium anakku. Mulai sekarang panggil aku mama mertua. Kelanjutan hubunganmu dan Mark ada di tanganku, Doyoung, Hansol unnie, Johnny oppa, Jaehyun dan Taeil oppaku. Dengar itu ".

Mark merengut. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah cukup dewasa.

" Mama ", keluh Mark.

" Mama ".

Sebuah panggilan anak kecil membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu berpaling ke arah pintu. Doyoung tersenyum dan segera ke arah Hyojee yang ternyata berada di gendongan Gongmyung. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Hyojee sebelum mencium pipi anak pertamanya itu. Hyojee minta diturunkan begitu melihat Jaehyun.

" Papa ", panggil Hyojee sambil memeluk Jaehyun.

Doyoung kebingungan. Sejujurnya, Johnny, Taeil, Hansol, Ten, Taeyong dan Mark sudah tahu kebiasaan Hyojee yang memanggil Jaehyun dengan panggilan papa. Anak itu beralasan karena aboejinya tidak mempedulikannya, jadi dia butuh seorang papa. Pilihan itu akhirnya jatuh pada Jaehyun.

" Papa ? " ujar Yuta yang kebingungan.

Yuta baru saja masuk saat Hyojee memeluk Jaehyun dan memanggilnya papa. Ia terkejut ketika gadis yang seperti kopian Doyoung berada di pelukan Jaehyun. Hyojee meminta Jaehyun menurunkannya dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah Yuta.

Doyoung terlihat panas dingin. Bagaimana pun Yuta yang tersentak seperti ini bukan hal yang bagus untuknya dan Hyojee. Ia sudah bertekad agar Yuta tak mengetahui keberadaan Hyojee malah kini bertemu dengan Hyojee. Ketika mata hitam Hyojee bertatapan dengan mata hitamnya, Yuta merasa ada suatu perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Ia merasa melihat anak kandungnya. Hyojee sendiri sudah cukup sakit hati hingga tak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut Yuta. Ia bisa melihat dari mata Yuta, ada keterkejutan yang cukup besar di mata itu.

" Aboeji ingat saat aboeji menikahi mama tahun 2010 lalu, aboeji melakukannya dan mama hamil. Karena aboeji tak ingin anak perempuan dan mama menyembunyikannya, jadi aboeji pasti tidak tahu aku kan ? Perkenalkan, aku Kim Hyojee, anak dari Kim Doyoung, mamaku dan Nakamoto Yuta, aboejiku. Aku lahir tahun 2011 jika aboeji ingin tahu. Aku anak dari Kim Doyoung dan selamanya akan jadi anak Kim Doyoung. Aku tidak berniat mengganti margaku, aboeji jadi simpan semuanya. Jika kau tak percaya, aku anakmu, aku siap tes DNA. Aku baru muncul sekarang setelah obaa-san menginginkan seorang cucu kan dari aboeji dan perempuan ini kemungkinan sulit memiliki seorang anak bukan ? Maafkan aku. Jika saja dulu aboeji setia dan keluarga aboeji setuju, mungkin aku akan memikirkan menyandang nama Nakamoto tapi semua sudah terlambat ", ujar Hyojee dengan nada santai.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Doyoung, Hyojee, Jaehyun dan Yuta selanjutnya ?

Akankah semuanya baik-baik saja ?

Ok, Akira di sini... Terima kasih untuk para reader-nim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah membaca ff Akira... Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, semoga reader-nim dan reviewer-nim nggak kebosanan... Ok langsung aja ke review corner...

-nim : Hyojee itu anak Doyoung dengan Yuta... Wah Taeil-Ten mungkin nyusul di chapter berikutnya... Wah kelihatan mistery kah ? Hehe.. Gimana chapter ini ? Semoga -nim suka ya ? Fighting...

minminxiu-nim : Gimana udah kepecahkan rasa penasarannya ? Ya, Hyojee itu anaknya Doyoung sama Yuta... happy reading...

 **kuro91-nim : Wah makasih banget kalau suka... Dimana nih bagian mengganjalnya biar Akira buat jelas, kekeke.. Ya mungkin alurnya kecepatan takut reader-nim nanti bosan... Ok siap.. pasti dilanjut ya ...**

LuNAF-nim : Ya, Hyojee anak dari Doyoung dan Yuta. Semuanya udah dijelasin di chapter ini... Mungkin yang masih belum jelas alasan Hyojee manggil Jaehyun dengan panggilan papa ya... Mungkin di chapter depan dijelasin...

Sama seperti chapter kemarin, Akira butuh banget dukungan reader-nim dan reviewer-nim dengan kritik dan sarannya... Jujur itu ngebantu Akira banget... Oh ya makasih buat semua yang sudah favorite dan follow ff ini...

See You in Next Chapter...

To Be Continue ?

Mind To Review ?


	5. Chapter 5 - If I were You

Chapter 5 – If I were You

Yuta serasa dipukul dengan keras. Doyoung menatap Hyojee dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Jee-ah, siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu ? " tanya Doyoung dengan tegas.

Doyoung tak ingin Hyojee menyakiti Yuta meski Yuta menyakitinya berulang kali. Hyojee menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Doyoung dengan sendu. Doyoung adalah kekuatannya selama ini dan Doyoung membentaknya demi Yuta.

" Mama, tak ada yang mengajariku seorang pun untuk berbicara pada aboeji seperti itu. Aku hanya terlalu sakit. Mama tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat beberapa temanku mengejekku di belakangku dengan sebutan tanpa ayah ? Hyojee tidak mempunyai ayah. Mama tahu bukan ? Aku ingin menangis setiap mereka mengatakan itu tapi mama tahu, demi mama aku kuat. Dimana aboeji saat aku membutuhkannya ? Dimana aboeji saat aku ketakutan ? "

" Jee-ah dengarkan. Ini bukan salah aboejimu tapi salah mama. Mama menyembunyikanmu dari aboejimu. Mama tak ingin kau tumbuh dengan perasaan bersalah telah lahir sebagai seorang perempuan ".

" Bahkan aku tak diinginkan oleh aboeji ? Karena itu mama menyembunyikannya ? Mama memberikan harapan kalau aboeji selalu merindukanku dan menyayangiku tapi nyatanya aboeji menolak kelahiranku ? "

Doyoung kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Hyojee. Air mata gadis itu sudah menganak di pipinya. Doyoung membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali.

" Katakan mama, apa aku tak diharapkan ? Apa aku hanya diharapkan oleh mama dan keluarga mama ? "

" Hyojee, dengarkan mama. Tidak seperti itu sayang. Ini ... "

" Hyo tahu mama. Hyo sudah tahu jawabannya. Jangan berbohong pada Hyo ", ujar Hyojee dengan air mata yang menggenang.

Hyojee berlari dengan kencang setelahnya. Gadis kecil itu tak peduli jika ia menabrak orang. Doyoung meneteskan air matanya dan berusaha mengejar Hyojee namun Jaehyun menahannya.

" Biar aku. Hyojee takkan jauh ".

Jaehyun segera berlari ke arah larinya Hyojee. Tubuh Doyoung lemas hingga hampir jatuh jika saja Gongmyung tak menahannya. Ia mendudukkan adiknya itu dan memeluk Doyoung yang terisak.

" Oppa, apa yang kulakukan ? Aku memarahinya. Aku memarahinya, oppa. Aku bukan ibu yang baik, oppa ", ujar Doyoung berulang kali.

Gongmyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menahan tangisnya. Ya, ini sisi Doyoung yang tak pernah diketahui oleh NCT. Doyoung akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika orang lain terluka. Mark mendudukkan dirinya di depan Doyoung dan memegang tangan Doyoung.

" Eomma, ini Mark. Lihat Mark ", ujar Mark dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Doyoung yang penuh linangan air mata menatap Mark dengan tatapan berharap.

" Hyojee tidak menyalahkan eomma atau siapapun. Itu adalah luapan kemarahan yang selama ini, Hyojee pendam. Hyojee sebagai seorang anak hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Eomma jangan menyalahkan diri, eomma. Sekarang hapus air mata eomma dan kejar Hyojee. Peluk dia dan katakan kalau eomma sangat menyayangi Hyojee. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Eomma percaya padaku ? "

Doyoung terdiam sejenak dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mark mengulurkan sapu tangannya.

" Hapus air mata eomma dan kejar Hyojee ".

Doyoung menghapus air matanya dan mengejar Hyojee setelahnya. Gongmyung terkejut dengan Mark yang bisa mengubah Doyoung dengan cepat. Ia dan keluarganya bahkan butuh seorang psikolog untuk menenangkan Doyoung yang dapat berubah dengan cepat karena panic disorder yang ia derita. Mark menghela napasnya dan tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya. Ya hanya Mark dan Jaehyun yang bisa menenangkan Doyoung.

" Bagaimana kau melakukannya ? "

Mark menaikkan alisnya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Doyoung berhenti bersedih ? "

Mark tersenyum dan menatap Gongmyung dengan lembut.

" Kepercayaan ".

" Kepercayaan ? "

" Ya, jika Gongmyung-oppa, ingin menenangkan Doyoung-eomma, oppa harus percaya pada Doyoung-eomma dan membuatnya tenang. Oppa pasti khawatir dengan Doyoung-eomma yang terkadang tak memikirkan segala kondisi saat panik namun oppa bisa mengendalikan kepanikan Doyoung-eomma dengan mempercayainya. Itu adalah kondisi yang harus dipahami oleh semua keluarga yang memiliki orang dengan panic disorder seperti diriku dan Doyoung-eomma ".

Gongmyung tak habis mengerti dengan gadis Kanada itu. Mungkin ia akan lebih banyak terkejut dengan Mark. Taeyong menyilahkan Gongmyung duduk agar pria kelahiran Guri itu tak emosi dengan keberadaan Yuta yang masih shock dengan kehadiran Hyojee. Ia merengkuh Mark dan mendudukkan Mark di sampingnya.

Ia tahu jika kondisi psikologis Mark tak baik karena memikirkan masalah Doyoung. Gadis itu akan berpura-pura tenang sementara ia tahu dalam hati, Mark pasti panik bukan kepalang. Ia mengelus bahu Mark berulang kali sampai ia yakin Mark takkan tegang lagi karena masalah ini. Di salah satu lorong yang menghubungkan dengan tangga, Hyojee memeluk Jaehyun erat sambil mengeluarkan tangisnya. Jaehyun dengan sabar mendengar semua yang Hyojee ceritakan.

" Hyojee ", panggil Doyoung.

Hyojee memeluk Doyoung dan menangis dengan keras. Ketika semuanya mereda, Doyoung menatap Hyojee dengan tatapan lembut.

" Jangan pedulikan perkataan orang lain. Hyojee punya mama. Hyojee tak perlu khawatir jika teman-teman Hyojee membicarakan soal aboeji. Hyojee selalu diinginkan karena Hyojee anak mama. Meski keluarga aboeji tidak menginginkan Hyojee, ada mama dan keluarga yang menginginkan Hyojee. Karena Hyojee hadiah terindah yang Tuhan beri untuk mama ".

" Maafkan Hyojee. Hyojee sudah keterlaluan ".

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah permata hatinya itu.

Hup. Doyoung menggendong Hyojee tanpa kesulitan. Jaehyun dalam hati mengakui kekuatan Doyoung yang bisa menggendong Hyojee dengan tanpa kesulitan.

" Mama hati-hati. Dongsaeng Hyo nanti terluka ".

Doyoung tersenyum dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke arah hidung Hyojee sementara Jaehyun terpaku.

" Dongsaeng ? " tanya Jaehyun yang menyeritkan alisnya.

" Ya, papa. Hyojee sebentar lagi jadi kakak ".

Jaehyun tersentak.

" Nuna, apa itu anak ... "

" Nanti kujelaskan, Jaehyun ".

Hyojee menggenggam tangan Jaehyun yang terkejut.

" Papa tidak senang dengan dongsaengnya Hyojee ya ? "

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bagaimana papa tidak senang, setiap anak yang terlahir adalah anugrah. Yang bersalah sebenarnya bukan anaknya tapi orang tuanya. Semua anak terlahir suci, Hyojee. Semua anak adalah anugrah seperti Hyojee dan dongsaengnya Hyojee. Papa senang karena papa memiliki seorang anak lagi ", jawab Jaehyun yang kini justru mengejutkan Doyoung.

Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun.

" Benarkah ? Papa senang ? "

" Ne, agi. Nuna, biar kugendong saja Hyojee, nuna harus banyak beristirahat ".

" Benar mama. Aku gendong papa saja ".

Doyoung gelagapan dan melepaskan Hyojee yang beralih ke arah gendongan Jaehyun. Jaehyun bercanda sepanjang jalan dengan Hyojee. Hal itu membuat Doyoung terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Jaehyun adalah orang yang baik. Apa kau akan membiarkan Jaehyun untuk orang lain, Doyoungie ? "

" Seulgi-unnie ? "

" Hai. Kau semakin sehat akhir-akhir ini. Aku suka pipi chubbymu ".

" Unnie tidak tampil ? "

" Ey, ini sudah bagian BoA-sunbaenim ".

" Mianhe, unnie ".

" Gwaechana. Tadi yang di gendongan Jaehyun itu Hyojee ya ? Ah kiyowo ", ujar Seulgi.

" Gomawo, unnie. Aku kembali dulu ke ruanganku ".

" Ne ".

Doyoung segera berlari ke arah ruang tunggunya. Ia melihat para coordi sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan NCT 127 selanjutnya. Hyojee tertidur di gendongan Jaehyun membuat coordi yang mempersiapkan Jaehyun sedikit kesulitan.

" Jaehyun, biar aku menggendong Hyojee. Kau siapkan penampilanmu ".

" Ah, gomawoyo nuna. Aku titip Hyojee sebentar ".

Doyoung terkekeh pelan. Bukankah Hyojee anaknya tapi kenapa Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Hyojee. Hyojee berpindah pada gendongan Doyoung. Sebelum Doyoung berpaling, Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyojee dan mencium pipi gadis kecil itu. Duk. Kepala Jaehyun tak sengaja terantuk kepala Doyoung.

" Aigoo, nuna apa sakit ? " ujar Jaehyun sambil mengelus kepala Doyoung.

" Tidak. Sudah siapkan sana penampilanmu ".

" Aniyo. Sakit atau tidak ? "

" Tidak, Jung Yoonoh. Sudah sekarang siapkan penampilanmu atau kau tidur di kandang Choco ".

" Hehe, baiklah nuna ".

Doyoung dan coordi yang menangani Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala ketika Jaehyun tertawa dengan pelan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum melihat interaksi Doyoung dengan Jaehyun. Kecuali satu orang. Nakamoto Yuta. Matanya memandang iri pada Jaehyun yang mendapatkan senyuman tulus Doyoung tanpa harus berbuat banyak. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Doyoung yang menidurkan Hyojee dengan menyanyikan lullaby kesukaan Hyojee dan Gongmyung yang terus tersenyum senang melihat interaksi keduanya.

" Yuta, lihat kemari ", ujar seorang coordi nuna yang sudah siap dengan kuas make upnya.

" Ne ".

Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Doyoung yang sesekali mengelus rambut Hyojee sambil bercakap-cakap dengan Hansol dan Johnny. Sesekali ia melihat anak NCT Dream yang gemas dengan Hyojee. Anak gadisnya itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Garis wajahnya dan wajah cantiknya menuruni wajah Doyoung dan mata hitamnya dan alisnya menurun dari dirinya. Ia seperti melihat dirinya saat masa kecilnya dulu namun bedanya Hyojee harus mengalami masa kecil yang tak menyenangkan. Ia naik ke panggung dengan banyak pikiran yang berkelebat. Yuta berusaha mengabaikannya selama penampilan dan turun dengan perasaan lega.

Ketika ia akan ke ruang tunggu, ia teringat akan emosinya yang akan mudah naik bila melihat momen yang tak ia inginkan. Ia memutuskan pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci wajahnya. Ia berdiam diri dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet. Mata tajamnya menatap sendu ke arah pantulannya.

" Apa yang kulakukan benar ? Bukankah aku berjanji akan bersama Winwin ? Kenapa semuanya begitu berat ? "

Kriet. Sebuah pintu terbuka. Pria jangkung keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet di sana. Yuta tersentak karena itu adalah Changmin TVXQ, idolanya. Sekilas Changmin tersenyum dan mencuci tangannya. Yuta membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Changmin. Ketika pria yang masih dalam pelatihan militer itu akan keluar dari toilet, ia sekilas melirik Yuta.

" Yuta-ssi bukan ? "

" Ye, sunbaenim ".

" Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih orang yang sudah setia padaku. Aku pernah berada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Aku mengabaikan orang yang mencintaiku demi orang yang kucintai. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi ? "

" Apa sunbaenim ? "

" Aku hampir kehilangan dia. Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang sama denganku ".

Ketika Changmin berlalu, Yuta memikirkan banyak hal. Ia keluar dengan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Changmin pernah kehilangan seperti dirinya ? Yuta memutuskan kembali ke ruang tunggu NCT dan menunggu penampilan terakhir NCT bersama para artis SMTown yang lainnya. Ia terkejut ketika banyak sunbaenya memenuhi ruang tunggu NCT. Ada anggota SNSD dan Red Velvet mengerumuni anaknya yang kini digendong Hansol. Ia melihat Doyoung sudah siap dengan kostum Cherry Bomb.

" Yuta, palli, palli. Sebentar lagi kita tampil ", ujar Taeyong.

Yuta bergegas mengganti kostumnya dan duduk di depan meja rias. Kuas make up menari-nari di wajahnya. Wajahnya memandang datar ke arah pantulan bayangan Doyoung yang tersenyum pada candaan Jaehyun. Taeyong segera mengumpulkan membernya sebelum naik ke atas panggung.

" Kita NCT 127 membawa nama NCT. Jangan gugup, lakukan yang terbaik ", ujar Taeyong.

" Jalan kita untuk sukses masih panjang. Kita masih di bawah. Jangan pernah merasa puas ", kata Taeil dengan senyumannya.

" Lakukan dengan santai seperti biasanya ", sahut Johnny.

" Jadilah yang terbaik dan anggap ini stage terakhir kita. Hands on ", ujar Doyoung.

" Say N ah C ah T wo ", aba-aba Mark.

" N ah C ah T wo ", teriak member NCT dengan keras.

Bulu kuduk orang yang berada di sana merinding mendengar teriakan penuh semangat anggota NCT 127. Taeyong memimpin mereka dengan berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Mark yang melindungi dari belakang. Hampir setiap kali mereka melihat NCT, aura bintang K-pop keluar dengan hebat. Bahkan Yunho mengakui dalam hati saat melihat para hoobaenya itu berjalan dengan hormat saat ia melewati mereka. Teriakan membahana tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya terdengar. Lautan hijau mulai terbentuk dengan indah sejak awal kini makin menggelora seperti ayunan daun di hutan. Tarian penuh semangat mereka keluarkan sambil mendengarkan masing-masing bernyanyi. Mark dengan fokus memperhatikan setiap membernya bersama Doyoung. Memang inilah tugasnya di NCT. Seorang pengamat. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung berjalan ke ruang tunggu sambil tak lupa memberi hormat pada Kangta yang akan tampil. Senyuman mereka lebar meski keringat membasahi tubuh anggota NCT 127. Ten menyambut Taeil dengan mengusapkan keringatnya dan memberikannya sebotol air. Senyuman bangga gadis Thailand itu keluar ketika melihat Taeil tersenyum pula padanya. Taeil mengecup puncak kepala dan dahi Ten sambil tersenyum.

Sorakan menggoda dikeluarkan para member melihat kemesraan yang jarang keduanya tunjukkan. Ten menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taeil karena wajahnya bersemu malu. Tanpa mereka sadari, Taeyong mencuri ciuman dari Mark dan membuahkan ejekan dari member NCT Dream karena wajah Mark langsung memerah. Semuanya takkan berhenti jika Hansol tak mengacungkan tangannya. Johnny langsung tersenyum kering dan melakukan aegyonya yang sama sekali tak lucu. Semua menahan tawa jika saja Hansol tak memelintir telinga pemuda Chicago yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayah itu. Yuta tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Doyoung. Sinar mata dari wanita bermata kelinci itu meredup sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mark. Yuta menahan diri untuk tak bertanya pada Doyoung. Sejak pulang dari Jepang, Doyoung minim berinteraksi dengannya. Lebih banyak dengan Johnny atau Mark. Entahlah, hal itu baru Yuta sadari kini. Senyuman lebar Doyoung tak lagi miliknya. Stage terakhir membuat Doyoung menitipkan lagi Hyojee pada Hansol.

Di penutupan stage SMTown saat itu, Yuta berusaha mendekati Doyoung meski Jaehyun terlihat menempel pada Doyoung. Doyoung terlihat menghindari tatapan mata Yuta dengan berinteraksi dengan member lain. Yuta terkejut saat Taeil menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Saat NCT kembali ke ruang tunggu untuk bersiap pulang ke dorm, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Yunho dan Leeteuk yang tersenyum lebar di pintu ruang tunggu mereka.

" Sunbaenim, silahkan masuk ", ujar Mark sambil tersenyum.

Kedua leader dari boyband legenda itu tersenyum ketika Taeyong membariskan seluruh anggota NCT bersama Hansol dengan rapi. Mereka sudah menyadari kemampuan leadership Taeyong meski pemuda penyuka spongebob itu masih ragu dengan kemampuannya.

" Hana dul set, To the world yeogi NCT. Annyeonghaseyo, NCT imnida ".

" Annyeonghaseyo. Bagaimana kabar kalian ? Aku melihat banyak perkembangan dari NCT ", ujar Yunho.

" Hoho, kau saja yang lama tak ke SM, lihat mereka sudah sebesar ini ".

Yunho tersenyum mendengar celotehan sahabat baiknya itu. Ia memberi beberapa wejangan soal NCT sebelum akhirnya mata tajam Yunho mengarah ke arah Hyojee yang sedang digendong Hansol.

" Dia anakmu, John ? " tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum ketika Hyojee terbangun.

" Maunya seperti itu sunbae tapi dia anak dari Doyoung ", jawab Johnny dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Benarkah ? Mirip sekali dengan Doyoung. Halo gadis manis ", ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

Hyojee mengerjapkan matanya sebelum membalas perkataan Leeteuk.

" Ahjumma, aku mau turun ", ujar Hyojee.

Hansol tersenyum sebelum menurunkan Hyojee dari gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu langsung membungkuk dengan posisi sempurna.

" Annyeonghasimnika. Je ireumeun Kim Hyojee imnida. Aku berusia 7 tahun dan sekolah di Seoul Foreign Elementary School. Senang bertemu dengan anda ", ujar Hyojee yang membuahkan senyuman di wajah kedua senior NCT itu.

" Kau mengajarinya dengan baik, Doyoung. Baiklah. Segera pulang dan istirahat. Kalian harus tampil prima saat di acara musik ", kata Yunho.

Semua anggota NCT menganggukkan kepalanya. Gongmyung menggenggam tangan Hyojee.

" Kalau begitu kami pamit. Besok Hyojee harus sekolah meski dia membawa seragam dan buku-buku pelajarannya untuk besok ", ujar Gongmyung.

" Samchon, aku mau tinggal dengan mama ", rengek Hyojee.

" Nanti Hyo bisa mengunjungi mama lain kali ? Bukankah Hyo akan kembali ke Amerika besok ? " bujuk Gongmyung dengan lembut.

" Aniyo, Hyo mau bersama mama ", rengek Hyojee lagi.

Jaehyun menatap ke arah Doyoung. Tidak biasanya Hyojee merengek seperti itu. Doyoung memeriksa kening Hyojee dengan telapak tangannya.

" Aigoo, Hyojee demam, oppa. Biarkan Hyojee malam ini denganku. Besok aku antar ke rumah Dongseok-oppa ".

" Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Jika Hyojee belum sembuh, biarkan ia istirahat dulu. Akhir-akhir ini Hyojee mudah sekali terserang demam ", ujar Gongmyung sebelum pulang.

Doyoung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gongmyung.

" Cha, bisa kita pulang sekarang ? " tanya Johnny.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengemasi semua barang masing-masing. Ketika Doyoung akan menggendong Hyojee, Jaehyun langsung mengambil Hyojee dan menggendongnya. Doyoung tersenyum ketika Jaehyun memeletkan lidahnya. Keduanya langsung mengikuti rombongan NCT yang lainnya. Ketika di tempat parkir, Taeyong langsung membagi member NCT dua buah mobil, sebuah mobil milik perusahaan dan satu mobil milik Hansol.

" Baiklah, yang di mobil 1 bersama manager Hyunwoo-hyung, Jihoon-hyung ada NCT Dream member kecuali Mark, Yuta, Winwin. Di mobil Hansol-nuna, ada Hyojee, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny, Hansol-nuna, Ten, Taeil-hyung. Mark dan aku akan naik motorku. Semua paham ? "

Tentu saja teriakan mengejek seperti hyung modus atau apapun itu terdengar di telinga Taeyong namun dianggap angin lalu oleh Taeyong. Ia segera memasangkan jaket yang cukup tebal pada Mark dan memberikan helmnya. Begitu rombongan NCT berangkat, Taeyong memasang jaketnya dan helmnya. Ia segera melihat ke arah Mark yang terpaku melihat dirinya menaiki motor sport miliknya.

" Kenapa ? Aku tahu kau tak terbiasa naik motor tapi aku jamin ini aman ".

" Bukan begitu, hyung. Aku hanya saja takut jatuh ".

" Sudah naiklah dulu. Pegang padaku seerat mungkin. Kau takkan jatuh. Do you believe me ? "

" I do ".

Mark segera naik dan memeluk perut Taeyong dengan erat. Kekehan pemuda yang menjadi visual NCT itu membuat Mark tersipu malu. Taeyong langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Mark berteriak kaget meski ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Taeyong dan memeluk perut Taeyong dengan sangat erat. Taeyong tersenyum di balik helmnya dan terus melajukan motornya hingga ke arah dorm. Ia sengaja menggunakan jalan memutar agar bisa lebih lama bersama Mark. Sesekali ia berhenti di beberapa tempat untuk membeli sesuatu. Tentu saja Mark tak menggerutu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum ketika masuk ke dalam dorm. Lampu depan dorm sengaja dimatikan agar menunjukkan mereka sedang istirahat. Ketika keduanya akan memasuki kamar mereka, suara ribut dari arah balkon terdengar.

" Hyung ? "

" Masuklah dulu. Biar aku selesaikan semuanya. Terkadang mereka hanya emosional ".

" Baiklah ".

Taeyong menemukan Yuta dan Jaehyun yang berdebat masalah Hyojee. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang menimpa keduanya hingga bersitegang seperti ini.

" Ya ! Ada apa dengan kalian ? Sudah kubilang, selesaikan masalah dengan cara yang baik. Turunkan tinjuan itu, Yuta dan kau, Jaehyun, lepaskan tanganmu dari leher Yuta ".

Keduanya langsung melakukan apa yang Taeyong perintahkan meski Yuta mendecih.

" Katakan Taeyong. Siapa yang lebih berhak atas Hyojee, aku atau Jaehyun ? " tanya Yuta dengan marah.

" Hyung bahkan tak tahu dan tak peduli dengan anak perempuan sebelumnya tapi kenapa saat Hyojee muncul, hyung begitu antusias. Dimana hyung selama ini ? "

" Ya ! Kau pikir jika kau tak tahu Hyojee adalah anak Doyoung, kau akan membantunya ? "

" Hyung, pikiranmu sangat picik. Aku membantu Hyojee dengan ikhlas tanpa tahu siapa orang tuanya sebelumnya ".

" Kalian berdua bisa diam ? Dengarkan aku. Yuta, kau ayah kandungnya. Kau berhak atas Hyojee. Jaehyun, kau adalah sosok papa bagi Hyojee, kau berhak atas Hyojee karena kau sudah banyak hadir di hidupnya sebagai seorang papa bagi Hyojee. Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti berdebat masalah ini ".

Keduanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Taeyong pergi ke kamarnya. Jaehyun menunjukkan senyuman miringnya.

" Jangan karena Hyojee memilihmu, aku akan melepaskan Doyoung ? Tidak, Jaehyun ".

" Winwin berarti bagimu kan ? Kenapa tidak menikah saja ? Masalah apa yang kau pikirkan ? Warisan ? Ah mengenai hutang keluarga Dongyoung-nuna, aku sudah melunasi semuanya. Tak ada alasan bagi keluargamu mempertahankan Dongyoung-nuna ".

" Apa ? " pekik Yuta kaget.

Ia tak menyangka Jaehyun akan berbuat sejauh itu demi Doyoung. Jaehyun tersenyum ketika mendaratkan tangannya di bahu Yuta.

" Jika aku jadi hyung, aku akan memilih Dongyoung-nuna apapun keadaannya. Iri hatimu karena Dongyoung-nuna debut terlebih dahulu adalah sangat kekanakan. Dongyoung-nuna adalah permata yang sangat berharga. Dia terlalu baik untukmu jadi lepaskan sebelum semuanya jadi tersakiti. Karena aku lebih siap mencintainya daripada dirimu, hyung ".

Ekspresi Yuta berubah menjadi mengeras. Apa maksud Jaehyun melakukan semua ini, batinnya. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Jaehyun ketika pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya iitu melewatinya. Sungguh ia ingin merobek senyuman percaya diri pemuda itu.

Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berakhir bahagia ?

Ok, Akira di sini... Terima kasih untuk para reader-nim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah membaca ff Akira... Ok langsung aja ke review corner...

minminxiu-nim : Halo, minminxiu-nim... Ya Hyojee anak pertamanya Doyoung. Ya nih Jaehyun setia banget sama Doyoung. Kayaknya dibandingkan sedih, Yuta lebih ke arah marah dengan interaksi Jaehyun dan Hyojee. Tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya ?

dhantieee-nim : Halo... Ini udah dilanjut kok... Happy reading...

Sama seperti chapter kemarin, Akira butuh banget dukungan reader-nim dan reviewer-nim dengan kritik dan sarannya... Jujur itu ngebantu Akira banget... Oh ya makasih buat semua yang sudah favorite dan follow ff ini...

See You in Next Chapter...

To Be Continue ?

Mind To Review ?


	6. Chapter 6 - Downpour

Chapter 6 – Downpour

Jaehyun berusaha masuk sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan Doyoung dan Hyojee yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Ia memeriksa kening Hyojee yang ditutupi oleh plester kompres. Cukup hangat. Anak hiperaktif itu mudah sekali sakit. Jaehyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

" Papa ", panggil Hyojee sambil menarik tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun cukup terkejut meski ia akhirnya menyejajarkan tingginya dengan kasur tempat Doyoung dan Hyojee tidur.

" Tidur di sini. Aku ingin tidur dipeluk papa dan mama seperti anak lainnya ".

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Hyojee dengan lembut.

" Tidurlah. Papa akan tidur di kasur papa. Bukankah Hyojee sangat kangen dengan mama ? "

" Papa ".

" Hyojee, dengarkan papa. Tidurlah. Kau masih sakit, ne ? "

" Tidak mau ", rengek Hyojee yang membuat Doyoung terbangun.

" Jee-ah, Jaehyun, ada apa ini ? " tanya Doyoung yang langsung terduduk.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

" Hyojee ingin aku tidur sekasur denganmu dan Hyojee. Aku khawatir kalian jadi tidur dengan tidak nyaman ".

" Tak apa, berbaringlah. Kasur ini cukup besar untuk kita bertiga ".

" Papa mau ya ? "

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera menaiki kasur Doyoung dan melingkarkan tangannya ke arah Doyoung dan Hyojee. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang sebelum kembali tidur. Doyoung terkejut dengan tangan Jaehyun yang mendarat di pinggangnya. Bukan berarti Jaehyun tak tahu namun tangan kecil Hyojee tetap menahannya di sana.

" Maaf nuna ", bisik Jaehyun.

" Tak apa. Tidurlah ".

Keduanya langsung menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan di kamar lain di dorm NCT, Hansol tak dapat memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. Ia memutuskan berjalan ke arah balkon sambil membawa ponselnya.

Sesampainya di balkon, wanita yang sedang hamil muda itu menumpukan tangannya pada pagar balkon sambil menerawang ke arah langit. Sorot matanya amat sedih. Bukan masalah debut yang membebani pikirannya tapi masalah kehidupannya. Matanya kembali menelusuri kata demi kata yang berada di ponselnya. Ia berharap ia salah membaca atau apapun itu. Tetapi sungguh setiap kata di pesan singkat itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Wanita itu ingin menangis. Haruskah saat ini ? Haruskah semuanya kembali berubah ? Ia masih ingin berada di samping Johnny dan mendukung pria itu hingga akhir. Tak bolehkah ia egois ? Tes. Air matanya jatuh.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Hansol-unnie akan segera kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku tak ingin berpisah dari NCT. NCT adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Bahkan keluarga kandungku saja tidak mendukungku seperti mereka. Tuhan, kumohon berikan jalan keluar terbaik bagiku dan NCT. Jangan pisahkan kami. Aku mohon. Amin ".

Hansol menangkupkan tangannya di dadanya dan terus mengulang doanya. Puk. Sebuah selimut tebal mendarat di tubuh Hansol dengan lembut. Hansol membuka matanya dan melihat Johnny tersenyum padanya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut hitam Hansol yang mulai memanjang.

" Apa yang nuna pikirkan heum ? Nuna terlihat tak fokus akhir-akhir ini. Koreografi nuna yang biasanya sempurna mengalami penurunan. Ada apa ? Bisa ceritakan padaku ? "

Hansol menghindari tatapan lembut Johnny padanya namun tangan kekar Johnny menahan wajah Hansol untuk tetap di tempatnya.

" Tak ada apa-apa, John. Hanya saja aku sedikit stress akhir-akhir ini ".

Johnny mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

" Kau berbohong ".

" Heh ? "

" Kau berbohong. Kau tak akan melihat wajahku jika kau berbohong. Bukankah begitu nuna ? "

" Kau tahu segalanya ", lirih Hansol.

Johnny menarik Hansol dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pria yang besar di Chicago itu mengusap lembut punggung Hansol dan membiarkan wanita yang sudah hampir 5 tahun bersamanya dan setahun menjadi istrinya menumpahkan semuanya. Jujur ia ingin tahu apa masalah wanita yang akan menjadi ibu anak-anaknya nanti tapi ia lebih ingin Hansol nyaman dengannya. Permintaan maaf yang ucapkan wanita itu hanya dijawab oleh kata gwaechana oleh Johnny. Ia menuntun kembali Hansol ke kamar mereka. Sejujurnya kamar keduanya sangat dekat dengan balkon. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Hansol dan menahannya. Selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuh Hansol sudah ia bawa kembali di tangannya dan ia segera menutup pintu kamar mereka. Hansol masih terlihat tak tenang. Tangannya gemetar tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya namun Johnny tahu ada yang mengganjal pikiran Hansol. Ia berbaring di samping Hansol dan menatap Hansol dengan kepala yang ditopang oleh tangannya.

" Apa masalah keluarga ? Masalah aboeji ? "

Deg. Hansol terdiam. Meski itu melibatkan aboejinya, namun bukan itu masalah utamanya. Hansol mengganggukkan kepalanya. Johnny menghela napasnya. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah melihat Hansol akur dengan ayahnya. Entah masalah apa yang memisahkan keduanya. Keduanya seperti orang asing meski Hansol selalu menempatkan ayahnya di prioritas utama. Pria tua itu berulang kali menyuruh Hansol pergi dari SM sejak tahun 2015 lalu. Bahkan kata-kata yang benar-benar tak pantas didengar bisa diumpatkan pada putri bungsu dari 3 bersaudara itu. Ibu Hansol dan kakak-kakaknyalah yang membuat gadis itu bertahan.

" Aboeji pasti bisa berubah. Tenang saja. Masalah akan baik-baik saja ", ujar Hansol untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Kau yakin ? "

" Ya. John, jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi bagaimana ? "

" Kau ingin aku mati ? Kau tahu saat kau pergi beberapa bulan tahun 2013 lalu sudah membuatku takut kehilanganmu. Jangan pernah lakukan itu ".

" Aku hanya bertanya. Apapun yang terjadi, perlu kau ingat hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku dan aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari jauh. Jangan pernah ragukan itu ".

" Nuna, kenapa kau berkata seakan-akan kau akan pergi jauh dan sulit untuk ditemukan ? "

Hansol tersenyum dan mengelus wajah pria yang selalu menemaninya itu.

" Kita tidak pernah tahu takdir Tuhan, John ".

Johnny menyeritkan alisnya. Ia tak bisa menangkap maksud Hansol.

" Tidurlah, bukankah ada acara musik besok ? "

" Eum. Good nite nuna. Saranghae Seo Hansol ".

" Saranghae Seo Youngho ".

Begitu Johnny menutup matanya, Hansol masih menatap pria itu. Ia berusaha menghafal setiap garis wajah Johnny dan merekam semuanya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

" Ketahuilah John, sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin pergi. Sangat tidak ingin pergi. Berbahagialah. Sampai saat Tuhan menyatukan kita lagi, aku akan terus berdoa untukmu ".

Hansol memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Johnny yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Di nakas samping kasurnya, ponsel Hansol tergeletak dan masih menampakkan pesan penyebab kegundahannya.

 _Hansol-unnie : Ya! Hanhee pulang kau ke rumah. Kau merebut semuanya dariku. Kembalikan semuanya. Dasar gadis tak tahu diri. Pergi kau dari NCT dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajah menjijikkanmu lagi atau Johnny akan dalam bahaya._

* * *

Pagi hari di dorm NCT sama halnya dengan sebuah asrama dengan puluhan anak. Beberapa orang berseliweran di dapur dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ten duduk manis di kursinya dengan laptop yang berada di atas meja yang biasanya digunakan para member untuk sekedar bersantai atau apapun itu. Sesekali jari lentiknya mengetikkan beberapa kata. Ia terlihat senang saat ditunjuk sebagai perencana comeback NCT Dream. Ini artinya ia punya peran penting. Doyoung masih belum terlihat karena mengantarkan Hyojee yang akan segera pergi ke Amerika untuk fashion show model kid sementara Jaehyun pasti akan mengikuti permintaan Hyojee untuk ikut mengantarnya ke bandara. Taeyong merasakan sangat kekurangan asisten untuk memasak sarapan pagi bagi puluhan orang yang kelaparan itu. Hanya Taeil, Jungwoo, Kun yang bisa ia andalkan. Lucas memilih menantang Mark untuk adu rap yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Diss battle katanya tapi malah berakhir dengan saling memuji rap masing-masing. Johnny tak terlihat karena keluar untuk berolahraga sejak jam 5 pagi. Mini NCT memilih bermain game dengan Jeno yang memegang bukunya untuk menghafalkan pelajaran yang akan diujikan hari itu. Pemuda yang mirip dengan Donghae Super Junior itu berkomat-kamit mengenai sejarah dunia dan lainnya. Haechan yang sekelas dengan Jeno malah meneriakan hafalan materi ujiannya sambil bermain game.

Suasana yang benar-benar kacau itu tak bisa diatasi karena Hansol belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi. Winwin menemani para mini NCT sambil melihat Yuta yang diperbudak oleh Taeyong di dapur. Teriakan frustasi Renjun yang kalah game mengundang sorakan yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga saat Lucas bergabung dengan para mini NCT. Mark sendiri sekarang menghafalkan materi try out SAT yang akan ia ikuti. Ia berubah pikiran untuk mengambil psikologi sebagai program studi yang akan ia ambil di masa kuliahnya. Johnny yang baru selesai berolahraga menyeritkan alisnya melihat suasana dorm yang begitu buruk. Ia hampir saja terlonjak dan berlari ke arah kamarnya ketika tidak melihat Hansol di antara para membernya. Helaan napas lega terdengar begitu melihat Hansol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

" Ada apa ? Kau terlihat mencari sesuatu ? "

" Ah bukan apa-apa. Nuna mau kemana sudah rapi ? "

" Ah, ada ujian yang harus kukerjakan hari ini. Kau sendiri tak bersiap ? Masih tidak jera dimarahi oleh Hyunwoo-oppa ? "

" Oh, masih nanti jam 12 siang dan latihan baru dimulai jam 10. Tunggu. Aku akan segera mandi dan mengantar nuna setelah ini ".

" Aniyo. Kau ada latihan bukan ? Ingat apa janji kita ? "

" NCT lebih penting dan NCT akan jadi prioritas utama. Demi Tuhan aku hafal di luar kepala janji kita ".

Hansol menganggukkan kepala. Ia segera menyuruh Johnny mandi dan menunggu pria itu. Sebenarnya di bawah ranjangnya, Hansol sudah menyiapkan tas dan kopernya. Matanya meredup sedih. Ponselnya terus bergetar dan menampakkan pesan yang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika Johnny keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Nuna, palli. Aku khawatir anak-anak membuat keributan di depan. Taeyong takkan bisa menghandle mereka ".

" Oh, ne ".

Johnny menggenggam tangan Hansol meski wanita itu berjengkit kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan skinship Johnny. Pria Chicago ini adalah bagian yang terbaik dalam hidupnya bila seandainya dalam waktu dekat ia harus pergi selamanya. Kaki panjang keduanya hanya perlu waktu sebentar untuk mencapai ruang makan yang sudah seperti peperangan besar. Tak teratur. Taeyong sibuk memukul tangan Yuta dan Haechan yang akan mengambil bagian lebih. Jeno masih berkomat-kamit dengan hafalan sejarahnya, Mark memutar pulpennya sambil fokus pada buku persiapan SAT yang ia beli. Ten sibuk melihat wajahnya dan Taeil hanya diam. Magnae line lainnya sibuk bermain game. Tak berbeda dengan Mark, Lucas menghafal materi SATnya dan Jungwoo sibuk dengan tugasnya. Kun lebih memilih diam sambil menggunakan earphonenya.

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam pikirannya, bagaimana jika NCT ia tinggalkan ? Apa mereka akan seperti ini ? Tidak, ia tak masalah jika NCT ramai atau tak teratur, ia justru akan merindukan saat seperti ini.

" Baiklah, sekarang sarapan pagi. Jaehyun dan Doyoung sepertinya akan sarapan di luar bersama. Baiklah, Mark, ah ani, Taeyong pimpin doa. Oh tidak, kau kan tidak bisa ya ? Baiklah, aku saja ", ujar Johnny.

" Sudah kau duduk saja. Biar aku saja ", kata Hansol.

Semua yang duduk di meja makan itu langsung khusyuk dan memfokuskan diri pada Hansol.

" Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikan nikmat pada kami yang begitu banyak. Terima kasih menyatukan kami dalam sebuah keluarga yang baik meski terkadang ada konflik kecil. Terima kasih memberi kami kekuatan untuk saling melindungi. Terima kasih sudah mempertemukan kami. Berikan yang terbaik bagi NCT dan berkati kami. Amin ".

Semua member langsung memandang ke arah Hansol yang tak seperti biasanya. Hansol menjadi lebih pendiam dan tak banyak berkomentar.

" Unnie kenapa ? " tanya Renjun khawatir.

" Tak apa. Oh ya, aku ingin mengabarkan kalau aku akan pulang ke Busan. Aku tak tahu akan kembali kapan. Jadi selama aku tak ada tolong perhatikan setiap member. Jangan banyak bertengkar. Bekerjalah lebih rajin. Jangan pernah malas. Kesuksesan NCT masih harus kalian capai. Mengerti ? " kata Hansol menasehati.

" Mommy, kau seperti ingin pergi jauh dan sangat lama ", ujar Mark.

" Mungkin perasaanmu saja Mark. Ayo segera sarapan dan magnae line segera sekolah. NCT 127 dan SMRookies segera ke SM. Ten, jangan lupa soal pemeriksaan hari ini ", kata Hansol.

Aura sarapan pagi kali ini sedikit suram karena sikap Hansol yang tidak biasa. Winwin bahkan merasakan Hansol tak biasa. Wanita itu bahkan mengantarkan mereka semua sampai halaman dan melambaikan tangannya. Tak ada yang sadar ketika Hansol mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

" Goodbye, yedeul-ah ".

Hansol memilih masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil barangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar kembali dengan koper dan tasnya. Ia sengaja menyelipkan surat selamat tinggalnya di bawah kursi di balkon tadi pagi. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan pagar dorm NCT. Mobil mewah itu langsung turun seorang pria tua dengan senyuman khas seorang ayah.

" Nona Hanhee, nyonya besar sudah menunggu di rumah. Tuan besar dan nona Hansol akan sampai siang ini ".

" Baiklah, Park-ahjusshi. Kita segera pergi ". 

* * *

Sepanjang latihan menyanyi tadi, Mark tak fokus dan merasa ada yang salah dengan Hansol. Meski begitu, ia tak membuat kesalahan. Helaan napasnya yang mengindikasikan ia cukup bermasalah dengan fakta kalau Hansol akan pergi ke Busan. Ia semakin yakin ada masalah sejak Hansol tak pernah terlihat bersama para Rookies. Tak ada yang sadar bila Hansol ke Busan bukan pilihan yang baik. Tahun 2015 kemarin contohnya. Hansol hampir dipaksa keluar dari Rookies oleh orang tuanya. Tahun 2016 lalu saat Hansol tak debut dengan NCT U, wanita itu lagi-lagi disuruh keluar dari SM oleh anggota keluarganya. Mark tak habis pikir dengan keluarga Hansol yang lebih menyerupai musuh dibandingkan keluarga. Puk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Di ruang tunggu untuk tampil di Inkigayo ini benar-benar nyaman meski suasana hatinya kurang bagus karena Hansol yang pergi tiba-tiba ke Busan. Ia mendapatkan Taeyong yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

" Ada apa hyung ? " tanya Mark tak antusias.

" Dari tadi kulihat kau lebih banyak diam. Tak biasanya ada masalah apa ? "

" Hansol-hyung ".

" Hansol-hyung ? Kenapa memangnya ? "

" Hanya saja ada hal yang aneh dengan Hansol-hyung tadi ".

" Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah. Ini pasti karena kau terlalu lelah. Sini bersandar ".

" Eh ? "

" Tak apa. Aku sama sekali tak bisa meringankan bebanmu jadi sebagai gantinya, bersandarlah padaku sebanyak yg kau mau ".

" Memangnya tak apa ? "

Taeyong tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Mark. Jujur Mark cukup kegelian karena napas Taeyong menerpa telinganya.

" Tentu saja karena kau kan yeojachinguku. Ah ani, kau calon istriku ".

Sontak wajah Mark memerah dan membuat Mark mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas. Beberapa member langsung menggoda Mark dan Taeyong. Suasana di ruang tunggu NCT begitu ramai dan ceria tanpa mereka tahu akan terjadi apa di masa depan. 

* * *

Seoul, Gwanak-gu

Mobil mewah yang dinaiki Hansol berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah berarsitektur Eropa itu. Langkah kaki Hansol serasa memberat ketika ia keluar dari mobil yang ia naiki. Langkah wanita yang hamil muda itu sama sekali tidak mantap seperti beban pikirannya sangat berat. Begitu ia masuk ke rumah itu, seorang wanita dengan dandanan mewah terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya. Wanita itu langsung memeluk Hansol.

" Kenapa kau kemari ? Kau hanya akan disiksa oleh aboejimu dan Hansol. Pergilah Hanhee. Kumohon ".

" Tidak, eomma. Aku akan tetap di sini. Abeoji takkan mungkin melukaiku lagi ".

" Tidak, Hanhee-ah. Eomma sangat tahu aboejimu. Kumohon sayang, eomma tak ingin kau terluka lagi ".

" Kau ada di sini, gadis jalang ? " ujar sebuah suara dari ujung tangga di lantai dua.

Hansol atau yang bernama asli Ji Hanhee menahan napasnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Langkah gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya itu mulai mendekatinya. Tubuhnya gemetar mengingat semua perlakuan gadis yang menjadi kembarannya itu. Tatapan mata tajam dari Hansol yang asli membuat Hanhee menciut.

Plak. Tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Hanhee. Darah segar keluar dari luka di sudut bibir Hanhee. Plak. Tamparan kedua membuat Hanhee terjatuh.

" Kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu di sini hah ? Setelah kau merebut Johnny, kau masih punya muka ? "

" Unnie, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Johnny sangat mencintaimu ".

Duk.

" Kau pikir aku bodoh ? Johnny mencintaiku ? Kau pikir aku bodoh tak tahu kalau ia hanya menganggapku sahabat saat aku masih di SM dan ia mengajakmu menikah ".

" Unnie, ini tidak seperti itu ".

" Kau adik kurang ajar, Hanhee. Kau menusukku dari belakang. Kau menikah dengan orang yang kucintai sementara aku sibuk dengan pengobatan yang kuambil dan sekolahku. Dimana hatimu ? "

" Unnie, kumohon ".

" Pergi kau dari Korea dan jangan pernah kembali. Kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Ji lagi ".

Hanhee langsung memeluk kaki Hansol dan memandangnya dengan wajah penuh lelehan air mata. Hansol menggerakkan kakinya dan membuat Hanhee terpental. Ia menarik rambut hitam Hanhee dan meludahi wajah Hanhee.

" Pergi atau Johnny akan celaka ", ancam Hansol dengan nada rendah.

" Unnie kumohon jangan ".

" Pergi kalau begitu ".

" Hansol, jangan keras pada adikmu ".

" Kau diam. Kau bukan bagian keluarga Ji ", tunjuk Hansol pada ibu tirinya.

" Unnie kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Johnny dan NCT ".

" Tak ada pilihan Hanhee. Pergi atau Johnny mati ".

" Unnie ".

" Aku bukan unniemu brengsek ".

" Hansol ", teriak sebuah suara padanya.

Hansol memandang ke arah suara yang berteriak ke arahnya. Ia memasang senyuman miring dan melihat dengan tatapan merendahkan pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat Hansol makin berada di atas angin. Ya ini yang ia harapkan. 

* * *

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Akankah semua benang merah terurai dan tak ada yang tersakiti pada akhirnya ?

Ok, Akira di sini... Akira minta maaf sangat terlambat updatenya... Akira lagi sibuk tapi Akira janji akan update bila ada waktu... Terima kasih untuk para reader-nim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah membaca ff Akira... Ok langsung aja ke review corner...

.75470-nim : Mianhee... Akira lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini... Oh ya masalah Yuta dan Doyoung akan dijelaskan di chapter depan jadi stay tune ya ?

minminxiu-nim : Wah makasih banget... Hm, ya Akira masih banyak belajar... Waktu Akira nulis spasinya udah keatur tapi waktu publish jadi kayak gitu... Maaf ya kalau nggak nyaman minminxiu-nim. Akira coba perbaiki di chapter depan ya ?

Guest-nim : Kekeke... Tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya ?

Chibi Tae-nim : Jadi gini, aslinya NCT dalam cerita ini adalah pure boyband tapi karena satu kondisi seperti banyak trainee laki-laki yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya pembuat NCT jadi ada beberapa member perempuan yang dimasukkan tapi beridentitas sebagai laki-laki di depan publik... Gimana ?

Sama seperti chapter kemarin, Akira butuh banget dukungan reader-nim dan reviewer-nim dengan kritik dan sarannya... Jujur itu ngebantu Akira banget... Oh ya makasih buat semua yang sudah favorite dan follow ff ini...

See You in Next Chapter...

To Be Continue ?

Mind To Review ?


	7. Chapter 7 - Sick

Chapter 7 – Sick

Johnny tak sempat memikirkan apapun hari ini. Ingin rasanya ia tak mempercayai semua yang diucapkan oleh Lee Sooman yang memandangnya dengan tatapan simpatik. Apa ini ? Hansol keluar dan semuanya terasa asing di telinganya. Ia memang tak bertemu istrinya itu selama beberapa minggu ini. Selama ini ia hanya tahu kalau Hansol masih di Busan bersama keluarganya. Ia sempat mengirim pesan pagi tadi pada Hansol dan dibalas dengan jawaban yang selalu Hansol berikan.

" Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan keluar seperti itu ? Ia bahkan tak memiliki masalah dengan member NCT dan pelatihan ", ujar Johnny tak mengerti.

" Aku pun berharap seperti itu. Hansol adalah gadis yang sangat kuat untuk menjadi poros NCT. Dulu aku berangan-angan ia bisa menjadi leader NCT secara keseluruhan dengan gaya kepemimpinan Yunho dan komunikasi khas Leeteuk. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan SM akhir-akhir ini ", kata Lee Sooman.

" Apa anda sama sekali tak tahu mengenai masalah ini, seosaengnim ? " tanya Taeyong.

" Semuanya berada di tangan CEO. Aku sama sekali tak tahu ", jawab Sooman dengan pasti.

Keduanya menghela napas. Mereka punya beban berat untuk memberi tahu semua ini pada member yang lainnya. Haruskah mereka yang memberitahu semuanya ? Keduanya pamit dan keluar dari ruangan Lee Sooman dengan wajah yang tak biasa.

" Kau pulang. Aku langsung siaran. Jika ada apa-apa, telpon saja aku ", putus Johnny.

" Ya. Johnny, sebaiknya kita beritahu mengenai Hansol-nuna besok pada member. Aku khawatir, jika sekarang, para member akan terganggu ".

" Aku mengikuti keputusanmu karena kau leadernya kini ".

" Johnny ".

" Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku takkan apa-apa ".

Johnny segera meninggalkan Taeyong yang terus menatap punggung Johnny yang semakin menjauh.

" Terlalu jelas dia terluka. Bahkan aku bisa merasakannya ".

" Mark ", kata Taeyong terkejut.

" Aku tak bisa menyatukan NCT. Lalu apa peranku ? Aku tidak bisa membuat semuanya jadi bersatu ", ujar Mark frustasi.

Mark memukul-mukul tubuhnya dengan keras. Taeyong menarik tangan Mark dan menyeretnya ke atap. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Ia benci pada Mark yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada orang lain. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum menatap mata Mark yang sudah berair.

" Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau sudah berbuat lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Jangan pernah mengalahkan dirimu, kumohon ", ujar Taeyong lirih.

Hembusan angin di atap membuat Mark sedikit menggigil karena sama sekali tak memakai jaket. Taeyong menarik Mark dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis Kanada itu menangis sepuasnya.

" Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup berperan. Kau debut berulang kali demi melindungi kami. Kau melemparkan dirimu untuk mengikuti semua yang harusnya kami lakukan. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau mengerti ? "

" Tapi Hansol-nuna keluar ".

" Nuna tidak keluar. Dia hanya pergi dengan jalan yang berbeda dari kita. Dia tidak pergi karena Hansol-nuna selalu menjadi keluarga kita ".

Mark menatap Taeyong tak mengerti.

" Ada kalanya saat kau melindungi seseorang, kau harus berada jauh dari mereka. Kau harus melihat mereka dari jauh dan melindungi mereka dengan cara yang sama sekali kau tak bayangkan. Hansol-nuna melakukan hal itu sekarang. Apa kau mengerti ? " ujar Taeyong.

" Nuna takkan pergi ? "

" Dia pergi tapi dia selalu mengawasi kita. Oh ya, saatnya pulang. Kau harus sekolah besok ".

Taeyong menuntun Mark turun dari atap SM Entertaiment ke arah basement dan mengambil motornya. Suasana begitu tak nyaman saat keduanya berada di lift. Mark terdiam sambil menatap ke arah kakinya. Gadis itu pasti sangat terpukul saat kakak perempuan yang jadi sandarannya pergi dari tim mereka. Begitu sampai di basement, Taeyong memasangkan jaket yang dipakainya pada Mark dan helm yang biasa Mark gunakan.

" Jangan katakan dulu hal ini pada member yang lain. Biarkan aku dan Johnny yang akan mengatakannya pada semuanya saat waktunya tiba ".

" Baiklah ".

Taeyong segera naik ke atas motornya dan diikuti oleh Mark. Motor Taeyong segera keluar dari basement dan melaju ke arah dorm NCT.

Dorm NCT

Yuta menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan tak biasa. Ia menemukan Doyoung dan Jaehyun tertawa bersama membahas sebuah nama untuk anak-anak. Jaehyun menarik Doyoung dan membiarkan Doyoung berada di belakang badan kekarnya. Jika hanya baku hantam dengan Yuta, Jaehyun bisa menang dengan mudah. Ia hanya perlu melayangkan beberapa pukulan mematikan ke tubuh Yuta.

" Katakan apa kau beralih pada Jaehyun ? " bentak Yuta.

" Jangan membentak Doyoung-nuna ", bentak Jaehyun pada Yuta.

" Diam kau. Ini urusanku ", kata Yuta.

" Urusanku juga kalau kau menyakiti Doyoung-nuna ", ujar Jaehyun sambil mencengkram leher Yuta.

" Yoonoh, andwae yo ", kata Doyoung.

" Murahan ", celetuk Winwin.

" Diam kau atau kusobek mulutmu ", ujar Jaehyun penuh amarah.

Tensi ruang latihan mereka makin panas saat Jaehyun yang tak pernah berbicara kasar tiba-tiba mengumpat keras. Hanya mereka berempat yang berada di sana.

" Jangan membentak Winwin ", kata Yuta.

" Jaga mulutnya, baru menyalak, Yuta. Kau meragukan Doyoung-nuna ketika kau memasukkan gugatan perceraianmu sejak dua bulan lalu. Kini apa ? Tanda tangan saja. Doyoung-nuna sudah lepas dari keluargamu ", kata Jaehyun.

Ucapan Jaehyun membuatnya tersentak. Doyoung mengetahui semuanya dan hanya memilih diam. Yuta cukup kesal dengan Jaehyun yang selalu menjadi tameng Doyoung sejak Doyoung menjauhinya bahkan Jaehyun mendapat dukungan penuh dari kakak Doyoung, Gongmyung dan anaknya Hyojee. Ayahnya bahkan marah karena Doyoung bisa keluar dari keluarganya. Yuta teringat saat ayahnya memanggilnya dengan keras.

Flashback

" Kau tahu apa ini ? " kata ayah Yuta sambil melempar sebuah map ke meja.

Yuta membaca dengan seksama berkas yang dilempar oleh ayahnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat berkas perceraiannya diketahui oleh ayahnya. Bug. Pukulan keras mendarat ke arah perutnya. Yuta terhuyung ke belakang. Nunanya, dongsaengnya, dan eommanya tak bisa berbuat apapun.

" Aku memberimu kesempatan menjadi anak yang berguna dengan menikahi Doyoung. Bayangkan menikahi anak jenius itu dan memperoleh keturunan yang mampu melanjutkan bisnisku dengan baik tapi apa ? Kau memilih perempuan lain ".

" Winwin-oneesan tak kalah pintar dengan Doyoung, otou-san ", bela Haruka.

" Diam, ini urusan otou-san dengan onii-sanmu ".

" Tidak, otou-san. Otou-san hanya menginginkan Doyoung menikah dengan Yuta karena Kim Yoonhee-san. Otou-san masih memiliki perasaan terhadapnya ", kata Momoka.

Ayah Yuta terdiam.

" Otou-san melihat Yoonhee-san pada sosok Doyoung tapi Yuta tak mencintai Doyoung ", kata Momoka.

" Kalian tidak tahu apapun. Aku berusaha mengambil Doyoung untuk memberikan ide untuk perusahaan kita dengan percuma dan membiarkan gadis itu melahirkan pewaris yang membuat perusahaan kita makin besar. Menurut kalian, aku mengambil semuanya karena perasaan yang dulu ? Kalian salah besar. Kini kita kehilangan aset kita ", ujar ayah Yuta.

" Maksudmu semua demi perusahaan ? " tanya ibu Yuta.

" Tentu saja. Menurut kalian apa ? " jawab ayah Yuta kesal.

" Otou-san mengambil gadis miskin itu untuk kepentingan keluarga kita ? " ujar Haruka.

" Haruka ", kata Yuta memperingatkan.

" Apa ? Memang dia miskin kan ? Dia tak pantas dengan keluarga kita ", ujar Haruka.

Yuta terdiam. Memang benar dia hanya diam saat keluarganya mengatai Doyoung dengan kata miskin dan sebagainya tapi jujur saja, sedikit sudut hati Yuta sangat terluka karena itu.

Normal Pov

Yuta mengepalkan tangannya saat Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Tangan besar Jaehyun menahan agar Doyoung tetap berada di belakangnya.

" Kau ingin bercerai ? Baik, kita bercerai ", ujar Yuta pada Doyoung.

Doyoung menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta. Ya, ini akhirnya. Ia berpisah dari Yuta. Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Doyoung. Ia tahu pertahanan Doyoung akan habis sebentar lagi. Yuta menandatangani berkas yang diangsur Jaehyun padanya. Yuta segera meninggalkan keduanya bersama Winwin. Bruk. Doyoung terduduk di lantai dengan linangan air mata yang deras.

" Selesai sudah. Semua sudah selesai ".

" Nuna, mianhe ", ujar Jaehyun sambil memeluk Doyoung.

Ia membiarkan Doyoung menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia membiarkan kemeja basah karena tangisan Doyoung. Ia tak peduli jika hatinya sakit asal Doyoung tak apa.

" Jaehyun, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ".

" Takkan. Bahkan jika kau ingin berpisah ".

Jaehyun menuntun Doyoung untuk berdiri. Ia menghapus air mata Doyoung dan menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Ia mengarahkan tangan Doyoung ke arah dadanya. Detakan jantung yang begitu keras terasa di tangan besar Doyoung.

" Kau tahu apa artinya nuna ? "

" Jaehyun, aku bukan memintamu menjadi suamiku tapi menjadi sahabatku ".

" Aniyo. Anakmu butuh seorang ayah. Aku tak ingin dia tumbuh dengan kebencian seperti Hyojee ".

" Tidak, Jaehyun. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya ".

" Nuna, bahkan jika kau memiliki 100 anak pun, aku akan menerimamu. Kau tahu, aku berjuang demi dirimu. Aku berubah demi dirimu. Aku berada di NCT demi dirimu ".

" Jaehyun ".

" Apa kau meragukanku ? Meragukan bila aku bisa menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu ? Meragukan aku bisa dewasa ketika menghadapi masalah ? "

" Tidak, Jaehyun tapi ... "

" Aku akan terus menunggu meski itu artinya selamanya nuna ".

" Yoonoh ".

" Sst. Sekarang hampir jam 10 malam. Aku akan berangkat siaran dulu. Istirahatlah dulu ".

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengantarkan Jaehyun keluar hingga halaman depan. Jaehyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebelum ia pergi. Mobil Jaehyun mulai menjauh. Doyoung menghela napasnya dan sedikit terkejut ketika Mark menepuk pundaknya.

" Astaga, kau mengagetkanku. Dari sekolah ? "

" Aniyo, aku dari SM ".

" Latihan comeback ? Bukankah selesai jam 8 tadi ya ? "

" Aniyo, hanya ingin di sana saja ".

" Pulang bersama siapa ? "

" Taeyong hyung. Dia sekarang memarkir sepedanya di basement ".

" Sendirian ? "

" Eum ".

" Dia takkan mengompol di celana kan ? " ledek Doyoung.

" Ya ! Ya ! Kim Doyoung jangan menjatuhkan imagesku di depan pacarku ", kata Taeyong yang tiba-tiba datang dengan kunci motornya.

" Oh, kau sudah berani rupanya ? "

" Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk. Angin malam tidak bagus untuk eomma dan hyung ", kata Mark menengahi.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam dorm dan melihat para maknae line yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Doyoung mendekati Ten yang menggerutu setengah mati karena tugasnya yang menggunung. Taeil sendiri berada di dapur membuat cemilan. Mark mendekati Lucas yang menggaruk kepalanya karena mengerjakan matematika. Sejujurnya Mark cukup alergi dengan pelajaran itu meski ia bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Yang lainnya larut dalam drama yang ditonton mereka. Taeyong sendiri memilih pergi ke dapur dan menemui Taeil. Hanya hyung tertuanya itu yang bisa menenangkannya. Ia melihat Taeil berhenti mengaduk tteobokkinya.

" Kau memikirkan apa hyung ? "

" Astaga kau mengagetkanku ", ujar Taeil sambil berbalik.

" Aku punya masalah ".

" Masalah NCT ? "

" Ya ".

Taeil mengecilkan api kompornya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taeyong. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyong dan memberikannya kopi kaleng yang dingin. Ia membiarkan Taeyong meneguk semuanya.

Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau ini akan menjadi masalah berat. Ia membiarkan Taeyong bercerita dengan penuh emosi. Ia jujur saja terkejut. Ia menyandang semua bebannya sendiri sekarang. Raut wajahnya tak berubah meski sinar matanya meredup.

" Mau kuberikan soju ? "

" Kau mau kita dihukum manager ? "

" Hari ini saja. Bukankah ini sangat berat ? "

" Tak perlu hyung. Aku masih harus tetap sadar hingga semuanya bisa kuberitahu ".

" Siapa yang akan memberitahu semuanya ? "

" Aku dan Johnny ".

" Kalian benar-benar ".

" Kami menjadi pilar, bukankah harus siap hancur demi menjaga atap tetap berdiri ? "

Taeil terdiam. Keduanya memutuskan tetap di dapur saat Ten mengambil tteobokki untuk semuanya. Keduanya membicarakan kemungkinan yang bisa menimpa NCT. Harusnya semua bisa diprediksi namun semuanya makin sulit. Jarum jam berdetik hingga pukul 24.00. Tak ada lagi keramaian di ruang keluarga. Keduanya masih larut dalam pembicaraan mengenai masa depan NCT.

Brak. Suara pintu dibuka dengan sangat keras mengganggu keduanya. Keduanya langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu. Keduanya terkejut melihat Hansol berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Foto bersama mereka saat masih menjadi bagian SMRookies Boys hancur di bawah kaki Hansol. Semua member NCT dan SMRookies keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka terbelalak melihat Hansol yang menatap mereka penuh amarah. Taeyong menahan Mark yang akan memeluk Hansol.

" Puas ? Puas kalian saat aku keluar ? Puas kalian saat aku tak bersama kalian ? " ujar Hansol sinis.

Semua terkesiap. Apa maksudnya Hansol keluar ?

" Apa maksudmu ? Tak ada keluarga yang menginginkan anggota keluarganya pergi, nuna ", kata Taeyong.

" Diam kau. Harusnya perusahaan tak pernah mendebutkanmu karena skandalmu ", tunjuk Hansol yang membuahkan para member yang menahan napasnya.

Tangan Taeyong mengepal. Hansol bukan seperti Hansol yang ia kenal. Dengan langkah santai, Hansol mendekati Mark.

" Karena kau, aku tidak debut. Karena kalian semua ", teriaknya.

" Mommy ", ujar Mark.

" Siapa yang kau panggi mommy ? Aku bukan Hanhee ".

Plak. Hansol menampar Mark dengan keras. Semuanya terkejut. Ia menarik rambut Mark hingga Mark merintih kesakitan. Taeyong menarik Mark dan menyembunyikannya di belakang badannya. Suasana makin memanas saat Johnny dan Jaehyun datang. Hansol menatap keduanya.

" Kau datang ? "

" Hansol, apa yang kau lakukan ? " bentak Johnny.

" Kau tak pernah membentak Hanhee dan kau membentakku ? "

Plak. Hansol menampar Johnny dengan keras.

" Semuanya brengsek. Kalian semua penyebab aku gagal debut ".

" Hansol-nuna, bukankah kau akan debut dengan NCT unit selanjutnya ? Bisakah kau bersabar ? " kata Mark.

" Diam. Kau tahu apa ? "

" Hansol, kau keterlaluan. Apa yang mengubahmu hah ? " kata Johnny.

" Aku berubah ? Wow. Kalian luar biasa. NCT, grup underrated yang menyedihkan ".

" Jangan pernah menjelekkan NCT atau kau berhadapan denganku ", ujar Taeil.

Hansol tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan ucapan Taeil adalah lelucon.

" Kalau aku meneruskannya memang apa yang kau lakukan ? "

" Jangan pernah menjelekkan NCT ", tekan Johnny.

" Toh aku akan pergi. Ah aku lupa. Kita bercerai Johnny. Aku sudah muak ".

Member lainnya sudah menangis sedari tadi. Johnny menahan tangan Hansol dan membuat Hansol melihatnya.

" Kau bukan Hansol ", ujar Johnny.

" Aku Hansol tapi bukan Hansol yang kau kenal. Hansol yang kalian kenal adalah Hanhee, kembaranku. Selamat kalian tertipu ".

" Unnie ", kata Doyoung yang maju ke arah Hansol.

" Oh, kau si lemah yang selalu berlindung pada Hanhee ".

Hansol mendorong Doyoung hingga Doyoung menabrak lemari buku. Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari selangkangan Doyoung dan membuat Doyoung meringis. Jaehyun terkejut dan langsung memapah Doyoung ke mobilnya. Mark memilih mengikuti Doyoung bersama dengan Ten dan Taeil. Johnny menatap ke arah Hansol.

" Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Doyoung, aku sungguh akan membuatmu menyesal. Pergi dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di dorm ini lagi ".

Deg. Semua member terkejut dengan ucapan Johnny namun mereka langsung menuju ke arah luar dorm untuk mengejar Doyoung. Taeyong sendiri menatap Hansol sebelum keluar. Hansol tertawa namun sedetik kemudian ia menangis. Semuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor dan menunggu nada tunggu.

" Bunuh Hanhee sekarang ", ujarnya sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya.

Ia menatap sekeliling dorm sebelum pergi. Ia menghapus air matanya sebelum ia menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dari sana. Ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan NCT. Sementara itu, anggota NCT langsung memenuhi depan ruang operasi dari Kyunghee University Hospital. Jaehyun langsung menyuruh perawat untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Doyoung. Mark sudah menghubungi keluarga Doyoung dan Hyojee. Semuanya berdoa untuk keselamatan Doyoung karena Doyoung sempat tak sadarkan diri saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit tadi. Puk. Seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk bahu Jaehyun.

" Ada apa kau di sini ? " tanya wanita yang ternyata ibu Jaehyun itu.

" Eomma. Doyoung dalam kondisi gawat darurat. Kumohon selamatkan dia dan bayinya ", ujar Jaehyun yang mengagetkan semuanya.

" Eomma akan berusaha. Kau teruslah berdoa ".

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ibu Jaehyun masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi dengan pakaian bedahnya. Ya, ibu Jaehyun sendiri adalah dokter kandungan yang sangat terkenal. Jaehyun mondar-mandir menunggu jalannya operasi. Ia berharap Doyoung bisa selamat terlebih wanita itu memiliki riwayat anemia yang cukup parah dan tekanan darah rendah. Mark, Ten, Johnny dan yang lainnya khusyuk untuk berdoa demi kesembuhan Doyoung. Operasi selama dua jam itu membuat Jaehyun seakan tak bisa bernapas. Semuanya berakhir ketika monitor pemberitahuan meredupkan lampunya. Ibu Jaehyun keluar dengan senyuman khasnya.

" Doyoung baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kekurangan banyak darah dan tekanan darahnya terlalu rendah tapi semuanya sudah diselesaikan dengan baik. Operasi berjalan lancar. Keduanya selamat. Kalian mendapatkan keponakan laki-laki ", kata ibu Jaehyun.

" Apa Doyoung-eomma akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat ? " tanya Mark.

" Oh tentu. Dia sudah dipindahkan sekarang ke VVIP lantai 2 di gedung 1. Kamarnya nomor 10. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu. Biarkan Jaehyun yang menjaga di sini. Kembalilah besok jika ingin tahu dengan keponakan kalian ".

Jaehyun langsung merengkuh ibunya. Ia menangis gembira dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada ibunya.

Ibu Jaehyun tersenyum dan membiarkan anaknya meluapkan emosinya. Meski bukan anak kandung Jaehyun, ibu Jaehyun sangat menyukai anak Doyoung. Semuanya menangis terharu dan mengucapkan selamat pada Jaehyun dan ibunya bukan pada Yuta yang ayah kandung anak Doyoung. Johnny menggiring para membernya untuk pulang sementara Jaehyun mengikuti ibunya yang menuju ruangan bayi. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Yuta mengikuti keduanya. Dari jendela kaca luar ruang bayi, Yuta bisa melihat Jaehyun menggendong anaknya dengan gembira. Ia tersentak saat melihat nama keluarga bayi Doyoung. Jung menjadi marga dari anaknya meski ia yakin Doyoung akan mengubahnya menjadi Kim.

" Dia gagah sekali. Matanya sepertimu, Doyoung. Dia sama sekali tak mirip denganku ", ujar Yuta.

Yuta meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah melihat anaknya. Malam itu, semuanya gembira akan kelahiran anak Doyoung meski ada dua kesedihan lainnya. Kesedihan pertama milik NCT karena keluarnya Hansol dan kesedihan kedua milik Yuta karena lepasnya Doyoung.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Suasana ceria di dorm NCT kembali karena kehadiran Hyojee dan adik laki-lakinya, Youngjae. Magnae line punya kebiasaan untuk pamit pada Youngjae sebelum mereka pergi sekolah. Ya semuanya ceria setidaknya. Beberapa member NCT lainnya berlatih di SM sementara Ten menunggui Youngjae sambil menggodanya. Ten benar-benar punya kesibukan baru karena Youngjae. Ia lebih senang sejak ia resmi menjadi Ten Moon beberapa minggu lalu. Ia menimang Youngjae yang kelihatan cukup aktif saat mendengar lagu Cherry Bomb. Beberapa kali Ten tertawa saat Taeil melakukan kesalahan hingga dimarahi oleh koreografer mereka. Tak hanya Ten saja, Seulgi dan beberapa member Red Velvet lainnya betah berada di ruang latihan NCT karena keberadaan Youngjae.

Saat istirahat, semua member NCT 127 mengerubungi Youngjae meski Doyoung akan marah bila mereka berteriak tak jelas. Tanpa mereka sadari, Johnny memilih keluar dari ruang latihan dan pergi sendirian ke atap dengan segelas americano miliknya. Jujur saja ia merindukan sosok Hanhee yang menemaninya selama ini. Matanya menerawang melihat arakan awan yang seakan membuatnya makin merindukan Hanhee. Ia hanya tahu Hanhee sudah pergi dan mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya di Amerika. Air matanya menetes. Ia jujur merindukan istrinya dan calon anaknya itu.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian ? NCT makin besar meski kami masih harus berusaha. Apa kalian baik-baik saja di sana ? " tanya Johnny pada angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Lain hal dengan Johnny, keluarga Ji makin tak teratur. Kakak laki-laki Hansol dan unnienya memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan keluarga dengan keluarga Ji. Hansol sendiri kini masuk ke agensi barunya, J-Flo Entertaiment. Ia semakin giat berlatih meski dirinya merasa kalau bakatnya masih kurang. Brak. Ia terjatuh.

Kakinya terkilir meski tak parah.

" Hyung, kau tak apa ? " tanya seorang trainee.

" Tak apa. Aku pulang dulu ".

" Eum ".

Hansol berjalan tertatih saat keluar dari gedung agensinya dan menunggu di taman dekat agensinya. Ia tak sengaja melihat kedua saudara kembar yang berada di taman itu. Sang adik terjatuh dan membuat Hansol hampir berdiri.

" Sohye-ah, kau tak apa ? Gwaechani ? " kata seorang anak yang Hansol yakini sebagai kakak dari anak itu.

" Appo unnie ", ujar gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu membersihkan luka saudaranya dengan air dari botol yang dibawanya dan menutupnya dengan plester. Sesekali gadis kecil itu meniup luka saudaranya dan mengucapkan mantera khas anak-anak. Keduanya kembali bermain dan membuat mata Hansol meredup.

" Mereka berdua begitu saling menyayangi. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku dan Hanhee seperti itu ? Hanhee sudah pergi karena keegoisanku. Semuanya menderita karenaku ", ujarnya pelan.

Kilasan masa lalu saat ia dan Hanhee masih kecil memenuhi kepala Hansol. Ia serasa mengingat semuanya. Ia mengingat saat Hanhee membelanya. Ia mengingat saat Hanhee melindunginya meski ia menyakitinya.

" Tidak bisakah kau kembali ? Kembalilah dan umpatlah aku. Kumohon jangan pergi seperti ini, Hanhee-ah. Kembalilah. Keluarga kita membutuhkanmu. Jika tidak kembalilah untuk Johnny. Kembalilah untuk NCT. Kembalilah untuk Mark. Kembalilah untuk Doyoung. Kembalilah untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Kumohon kembalilah ".

Okinawa, Jepang

Hembusan angin dari laut tak membuat seorang gadis yang duduk di atas kursi roda berpindah ke rumahnya yang berada di tepi pantai. Ia membiarkan hembusan angin laut menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak bermain dengan pasir dan laut. Sesekali ia mengumamkan sebuah lagu.

" Hanhee-ah ", panggil seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya.

" John-oppa ".

" Masuklah, Haruna membuatkan sup rumput laut untukmu. Kau melihat apa ? "

" Aniyo, hanya merindukan seseorang di seberang laut sana ".

" Johnny ? Nae dongsaeng ? "

Gadis yang ternyata Hanhee itu menganggukkan kepalanya. John Seo, laki-laki Johnny itu menghela napasnya. Ia amat paham dengan kerinduan Hanhee pada Johnny meski mereka harus memalsukan kematian Hanhee demi keselamatan gadis itu.

" Kita akan kembali begitu operasi dan rehabilitasimu selesai ".

" Benarkah ? "

" Tentu saja. Besok kita ke Tokyo. Kita berobat ke sana ".

" Gomawo yo oppa ".

" Tak perlu berterima kasih. Kau adalah adik iparku. Sudah kewajibanku membantu. Kita akan kembali ke Korea setelah semuanya selesai ".

Hanhee menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat dan melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Apakah semuanya akan berakhir bahagia ?

Ok, Akira di sini... Akira minta maaf sudah lama sekali mengupdate ff ini dan yang lainnya. Terima kasih untuk para reader-nim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah membaca ff Akira... Ok langsung aja ke review corner...

.75470-nim : Hai .75470-nim. Hehehe itu nggak kebalik kok atau salah ketik. Wah makasih udah nungguin. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini walau sedikit absurd karena Akira nggak nemu ide lagi buat ngelanjutin... Happy reading...

Rencananya Akira akan mengakhiri ff ini sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. Gimana menurut reader nim ? Absurd banget cerita di chapter ini karena Akira jujur aja buntu untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Akira minta maaf telat update karena Akira lagi sibuk dengan UTS tapi Akira janji tetap akan update semuanya. Sama seperti chapter kemarin, Akira butuh banget dukungan reader-nim dan reviewer-nim dengan kritik dan sarannya... Jujur itu ngebantu Akira banget... Oh ya makasih buat semua yang sudah favorite dan follow ff ini...

See You in Next Chapter...

To Be Continue ?

Mind To Review ?


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories and Future

Chapter 8 – Memories and Future

Hansol mengikat sepatunya kencang sebelum ia berlatih menari kembali. Ia memang punya bakat dasar untuk menari dan mengamati sesuatu lalu menirunya dengan baik. Sebenarnya tak hanya ia tapi adiknya, Hanhee.

" Hansol-nuna, ponselmu berbunyi ", ujar seorang trainee di agensi barunya.

" Terima kasih ", jawabnya singkat sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Ia menggeser layarnya dan melihat sebuah pesan dari kakak laki-lakinya, Eunhwan.

 _Eunhwan-oppa : kau tidak ingin pulang ? Aboeji mengkhawatirkanmu._

Ia mengetik dengan cepat.

 _Hansol : Aku mau ke Amerika sore ini. Aku akan pulang setelah pulang dari Amerika._

 _Eunhwan-oppa : Untuk apa ?_

 _Hansol : Memangnya kau harus tahu segalanya ? Bukankah menurutmu, adikmu hanya Hanhee_

 _Eunhwan-oppa : Aku berusaha peduli padamu. Tolong jangan pernah membahas itu lagi._

 _Hansol : Jangan pernah peduli padaku. Benci saja aku kalau mau. Aku akan menelpon aboeji sendiri._

Hansol mematikan ponselnya dan melanjutkan latihannya. Seorang pria yang ditunjuk menjadi manager tim predebut itu mengawasi Hansol dan teman-temannya.

" Hansol ".

Hansol menolehkan kepalanya. Semuanya terdiam. Mereka tahu meski Hansol masih baru di agensi mereka namun Hansol adalah mantan trainee SM Entertaiment dan memiliki koneksi yang baik di agensi mereka.

" Sajangnim memanggilmu ".

" Lanjutkan latihan tanpa aku atau istirahatlah. Aku mungkin akan lama ", kata Hansol sambil mengambil tasnya.

" Tak apa nuna, kami akan menunggu ", ujar Jinkwon.

Hansol langsung mengikuti langkah managernya. Gedung yang mereka tempati tak lebih luas dan lebih bagus dari gedung SM Training Center namun di sini lebih layak karena latihan neraka seperti di SM tidak diterapkan. Dengan wajah datar khasnya, Hansol masuk tanpa memberikan hormat seperti biasanya dan duduk tanpa disuruh. Sang manager langsung terkejut dengan perilaku Hansol namun sepertinya dimaklumi oleh sang CEO.

" Kau betah di sini ? " tanya CEO itu dengan nada kebapakan.

Hansol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. CEO dari J-Flo Entertaiment mengangsurkan berkas yang cukup tebal pada Hansol. Hansol membukanya dan hanya membacanya sekilas.

" The Unit. Kau ingin aku audisi ? " tanya Hansol.

" Tepat sekali. Aku ingin kau audisi sebelum debutmu sebagai idol. Kau pasti mengerti kan dengan ini kau bisa menjadi terkenal dan grup yang ada kau di dalamnya bisa naik seperti halnya NUEST ", jawab CEO itu.

" Aku tak mau ", kata Hansol sambil meletakkan berkas itu.

Manager tim predebut sudah panas dingin sementara CEO tetap tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu karakter Hansol terlebih saat melihat Hansol di California Institute of The Arts.

" Kau yakin ? "

" Bukankah aku bilang, aku hanya ingin jadi dancer. Bukankah itu sudah jelas saat pertama kali kita menandatangani kontrak ? Berikan pada Jinkwon, Hankyul atau Yunmin ".

" Hansol, dengar. Ini kesempatanmu. Bukankah kau ingin besar ? Kau bisa menjadi idol ", ujar manager Hansol

Hansol mendengus kesal.

" Apa kalian sudah meminta pendapat aboeji soal ini ? "

" Dia menyetujuinya ", jawab CEO itu.

Hansol menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

" Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan aboeji. Kuberi kabar selanjutnya nanti ".

" Baiklah aku tunggu yang terbaik. Kau boleh pulang dari latihan ", kata CEO itu.

" Katakan pada Jinkwon dan yang lainnya, pergi latihan vokal atau rap mereka. Aku tidak punya mood untuk melatih karena masalah ini ", kata Hansol sambil pergi.

Manager Hansol menghela napas. Ia menatap CEO JFlo entertaiment dengan pandangan memelas.

" Dia memang seperti itu. Kau harus memperhatikannya lebih karena dia kesepian. Dia baru kehilangan keluarganya baru-baru ini ".

" Ye sajangnim. Mengenai the unit ? "

" Dia akan mengikutinya ".

Di lain tempat, Hansol sudah duduk di atas mobil yang membawanya ke rumahnya. Ia memikirkan banyak hal termasuk soal Hanhee. Dulu mungkin sebelum ia sadar dengan apa yang Hanhee lakukan untuknya, dia akan senang karena Hanhee sudah pergi selamanya. Kecelakaan yang ia perintahkan untuk Hanhee benar-benar merenggut nyawa gadis itu. Walau wajahnya tetap datar saat pemakaman, jujur saja sudut hatinya lebih sakit terlebih saat melihat Johnny menangis. Pria yang dulu ia kenal sejak masa remaja awalnya, saat ia masih berada di Amerika mencintai Hanhee yang bahkan ia kenal hanya beberapa tahun. Pria yang ia cintai itu lebih memilih Hanhee dibandingkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan aboejinya. Ketika sampai di rumahnya, Hanhee mulai bosan dengan penyambutan oleh para maid di rumahnya dan segera berjalan ke arah ruangan aboejinya. Ia sempat mendengar para maidnya membicarakan dirinya.

" Jika nona Hanhee, dia akan membalas dengan senyuman dan tak lupa menanyakan kabar kita ", ujar seorang maid.

" Benarkah, sayang sekali aku tak mengenal nona Hanhee ".

Hansol mengabaikannya dan masuk ke ruangan aboejinya. Ia langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuknya. Ia melihat ibu tirinya duduk di sana sambil membicarakan soal bisnis.

" Kau sudah pulang ? " tanya ibu tirinya namun ditanggapi dengan wajah datar oleh Hansol.

" Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan aboeji ".

Ibu tiri Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hansol berdiri di dekat lemari berisi foto keluarga.

" Aboeji akhirnya menaruh fotonya di sini. Aboeji juga merindukannya ? " tanya Hansol dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba berlinang.

Aboeji Hansol menghentikan penanya yang sebelumnya bergerak bebas di atas kertas.

" Ya, aku merindukannya. Karena kesalahan dan keegoisan kita berdua, dia pergi untuk selamanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa memeluknya saat ia menikah dan tak bisa melihatnya menggendong cucuku ", kata aboeji Hansol dengan wajah sedih.

" Ya, kita berdua bersalah. Aku ingin melepaskan mimpiku menjadi idol demi Hanhee. Aku akan ke Amerika besok dan mungkin akan pulang beberapa hari kemudian. Aboeji setuju jika aku melepaskan mimpiku ? "

" Kau masih merasa bersalah tapi jangan pernah lepaskan apa yang Hanhee perjuangkan ".

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tak bisa seperti Hanhee. Aku tak bisa tersenyum ceria. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok bijak yang dikagumi semua orang. Aku tak bisa seperti itu aboeji ", ujar Hansol sambil mengelus foto kelulusan Hanhee semasa SMA.

" Kau tak perlu menjadi seperti Hanhee. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau selama ini mengekang perasaanmu karena menginginkan aku tak membencimu seperti Hanhee. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tak bisa membencimu karena kau mirip dengan diriku dan Hanhee lebih mirip dengan ibumu ".

Hansol menangis di pelukan aboejinya dan terus melontarkan kata maaf berulang kali. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal akan kepergian Hanhee. Jika saja waktu bisa diulang.

Flashback

2008

Busan Public Elementary School

Hansol membuka pintu kelasnya dengan keras. Ia memegang beberapa hasil ulangan harian dari gurunya. Ia mendekati kursi beberapa anak yang ia duga mencontek semasa ulangan harian. Ia menarik rambut temannya itu dan membuat beberapa anak terkejut. Siswi bernama Jang Daerim yang rambutnya ditarik oleh Hansol langsung menangis.

" Kau mencontek semasa ulangan harian dan memiliki nilai lebih besar dariku. Sekarang mengaku pada guru atau kau pukul dirimu ".

Suasana kelas menjadi ribut dan menyuruh Hansol untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Daerim sudah menangis dengan keras karena hal itu. Hanhee yang baru saja kembali dari kantin sekolahnya dengan setumpuk makanan yang disuruh Hansol untuk ia belikan segera menaruhnya di mejanya sebelum ia akhirnya melerai Hansol.

" Unnie, jebal lepaskan dia ", ujar Hanhee sambil menarik pelan tangan Hansol.

" Diam atau kau yang kujambak ".

" Tolong unnie, jangan lakukan. Kau boleh memukulku di rumah tapi jangan tarik rambutnya ".

" Hansol-ssi, tolong lepaskan rambutku ", ujar Daerim memelas.

" Diam. Kau sudah mengalahkanku di lomba lari sebelumnya. Kau sekarang berani mencontek karena bukumu sudah kubuang ke sungai hah ? "

" Unnie, jebal ".

Hansol langsung melepaskan jambakannya dan langsung menampar Hanhee. Sudut bibir Hanhee berdarah. Ia menahan perihnya dengan meremas roknya.

" Kau membela sampah ini ? "

" Unnie kumohon jangan membuat masalah ".

" Aku bermasalah, wow ".

" Unnie, bukan seperti itu ".

" Lihat apa yang akan terjadi di rumah ", ujar Hansol sebelum pergi.

Hanhee menahan tubuhnya yang akan gemetar. Bagaimanapun ancaman Hansol akan selalu terjadi.

" Gwaechanayo, Daerim-ah ? " kata Hanhee dengan wajah khawatir.

" Tak apa, Hanhee-ah. Aigoo, sudut bibirmu makin mengeluarkan banyak darah ", pekik Daerim.

Ketua kelas mereka segera mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mencari tempat menyimpan P3K. Daerim segera mengoleskan alkohol 70% yang membuat Hanhee berjengkit kaget.

" Mianhe ".

" Tak apa lanjutkan ".

Teman-teman yang lain menahan ngeri melihat darah Hanhee mengotori kapas. Mereka memang tahu reaksi pembekuan darah di tubuh Hanhee lebih lambat dibandingkan anak yang lainnya meski tidak seperti penderita Hemofilia. Daerim mengoleskan povidone iodine pada sudut bibir Hanhee sebelum ia menempelkan plester kecil.

Hanhee tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Daerim. Ia kembali ke mejanya dan mengejar Hansol yang pasti sedang menyendiri di atap. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Hanhee menaiki tangga menuju atap dan melihat Hansol yang terduduk di sana. Ia segera mencari susu coklat kesukaan Hansol sebelum ia menyodorkannya pada Hansol yang sepertinya menangis.

" Unnie, ini susu coklatnya ", ujar Hanhee lembut.

" Kenapa kau di sini bukan bersama teman-temanmu itu ? " kata Hansol ketus.

Hanhee tersenyum dan mengeluarkan semua makanan yang diminta oleh Hansol. Ia duduk di depan Hansol dan menyiapkan sebuah kotak bekal untuk Hansol.

" Makanlah. Unnie pasti lapar ", ujar Hanhee.

Hansol mengambil kotak bekal itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Hanhee hanya tersenyum dan menunggu Hansol menghabiskan semuanya. Ia hanya boleh makan jika Hansol selesai makan. Itu peraturan yang ia ketahui sejak ia kecil. Perutnya berteriak kelaparan meski Hanhee tahan dengan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Hanhee sangat menikmati lagunya sampai lupa jika Hansol melihatnya. Jujur dalam hati, Hansol iri dengan kemampuan Hanhee dalam menyanyi dan menari. Hanhee adalah tipe bakat alami yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih baik dari dirinya.

" Kau tidak makan ? Aku sudah selesai ", ujar Hansol.

" Eum, terima kasih unnie ".

Hanhee mengambil roti lapis keju dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia hanya meminum sebotol kecil air mineral. Hansol melihat Hanhee dengan tatapan penuh iri. Ia ingat ia meminta maid di rumahnya memotong rambut Hanhee agar Hanhee tidak bisa mengikuti lomba fashion show di sekolahnya. Ia ingat Hanhee menangis semalaman karena itu. Rambut Hanhee yang hitam kelam memang lebih bagus dibandingkan rambut Hansol yang kecoklatan. Kring. Bel berbunyi dan membuat Hanhee sigap mengumpulkan semua sampahnya di kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Hansol sendiri sudah pergi menjauh. Hanhee melihat langit yang mulai mendung. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang lupa membawa payung. Ia mungkin akan kehujanan lagi hari ini. Hanhee segera berlari kecil ke dalam kelasnya dan tak lupa membuang semua sampah yang ia bawa.

Sejak hari itu, perbedaan di kelas Hanhee dan Hansol terjadi. Banyak teman mereka yang menjauhi Hansol namun dampaknya Hanhee dibully oleh teman-teman Hansol yang berasal dari kalangan atas hingga akhir masa sekolah mereka. Hanhee dan Hansol kemudian melanjutkan ke Dongnae Girls' Middle School. Sekolah itu ibarat neraka bagi Hanhee meski itu karena perilaku Hansol. Tak jarang Hanhee harus menerima bukunya yang hilang dan berakhir di tempat sampah atau mejanya yang terisi oleh sampah yang membusuk. Selama di rumahnya, Hanhee mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari ayahnya dan Hansol. Mereka memaki Hanhee bahkan saat Hanhee tak melakukan kesalahan. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Karena Hanhee memiliki wajah mirip dengan mendiang ibu Hanhee yang meninggal saat melahirkannya dan Hansol. Hanhee sendiri oleh kedua saudaranya dianggap tak ada atau dianggap seperti orang mati. Hanhee hanya mendapat pembelaan sesekali dari ibu tirinya. Hanhee bahkan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di belakang rumah utama mereka yang terpisah dengan taman dan memiliki fasilitas seadanya.

Puncaknya saat Hanhee diketahui sudah dibully dan membuat Hansol dikeluarkan dari sekolah mereka. Hansol memutuskan pindah ke sekolah umum dan membuat Hanhee semakin dibenci di keluarganya. Sisi positifnya Hanhee mulai didekati teman yang membullynya dulu. Hanhee menghembuskan napasnya ketika ia tak boleh keluar rumah karena ada tamu dari Chicago yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia memilih duduk di depan rumah kecilnya sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Namun jujur saja, ia bosan dengan kondisi ini. Ia seperti terkucilkan meski kenyataannya seperti itu. Hanhee berjengkit kaget saat melihat di balik semak-semak seorang anak lelaki bermain dengan choco anjing milik Hansol. Ia melihat anak laki-laki itu terlihat akrab dengan Hansol. Hanhee tersenyum melihat Hansol tersenyum meski ia tahu senyuman itu takkan muncul di depannya.

Hanhee memutuskan mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya di elementary school dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Senyuman Hanhee terbit saat teman-temannya membawanya untuk berlatih dance di taman kota. Mereka sangat gembira sebelum akhirnya Hanhee harus kembali pulang. Tamu dari Chicago itu sepertinya akan menginap dalam waktu yang cukup lama mengingat saat ini adalah liburan musim dingin. Hanhee menghidupkan pemanas ruangannya karena menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimanapun kondisi rumah kecilnya tidak lebih baik dari rumah utamanya. Ia memutuskan memasak ramen malam ini. Uap yang mengebul dari ramen yang baru saja Hanhee masak membuat Hanhee semakin lahap untuk memakannya. Ia terdiam mendengar suara ranting patah dari semak-semak yang sepertinya dekat dengan rumah kecilnya. Hanhee sontak langsung mematikan semua lampu rumahnya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada jendela dekat pintu. Ia melihat pemuda yang tadi bermain dengan choco berteriak memanggil choco.

" Ya Tuhan, semoga choco tidak kemari dan pemuda itu tidak menemukan rumah ini ".

Hanhee bahkan lupa kalau dirinya masih membawa sumpitnya. Ia melihat pemuda itu menemukan choco dan memeluk choco. Hanhee tersenyum ketika pemuda itu sudah cukup jauh dari rumah kecilnya dan langsung menghidupkan lampu dapur dan kamarnya saja. Ia khawatir kalau pemuda itu kembali lagi. Ia melanjutkan makannya. Keesokan harinya saat akan pergi bertemu dengan temannya, ia melihat Hansol sudah siap dengan koper-koper yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Sepertinya Hansol akan pergi dari rumah mereka bersama kedua kakaknya. Hanhee menekuk wajahnya sedih. Ia akan lama tak bertemu dengan Hansol dan kedua kakaknya. Ia memutuskan pergi dari sana sebelum seseorang mengetahui ia berada di sana. Ia bersenang-senang sebelum akhirnya melihat pemuda yang menggendong choco itu dihadang oleh sejumlah anak geng di Busan.

" Hanhee-ah, kau mau kemana ? " teriak temannya.

" Sebentar saja. Kau duluan saja ke toko buku. Nanti aku menyusul ", ujar Hansol sambil berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

Hanhee mengenal seorang anak geng yang duduk di atas tempat sampah yang tertutup itu.

" Lepaskan dia ", ujar Hanhee keras.

" Hansol ", gumam pemuda itu.

Gadis yang dikenal Hanhee sebagai salah satu pembullynya saat di middle schoolnya turun dan mendekati Hanhee.

" Kau mengenalnya ? "

" Eum. Dia tamu di rumahku. Bisakah kau melepasnya ? " ujar Hanhee.

" Lepaskan dia. Dia teman Hanhee ".

Hanhee menghela napas lega dan mendekati pemuda itu.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? "

" Tak apa. Bukankah kau sudah berangkat ke Chicago tadi pagi ? "

" Akan kujelaskan nanti. Ayo ikut aku. Hyemi-ah, gomawo ".

" Eum ".

Hanhee menarik pemuda yang ternyata Johnny itu ke arah taman kota. Ia tanpa sengaja tersenggol sepeda dan terjatuh ke aspal.

" Hei ", ujar Johnny.

" Sudah tak apa ", kata Hanhee.

" Tunggu, darahmu terus mengalir. Tahan dengan ini ", seru Johnny dengan menaruh sapu tangannya pada siku Hanhee yang mengalirkan darah.

Hanhee menahannya dan melihat Johnny menghentikan taksi untuknya.

Hanhee tak sempat berbicara saat Johnny langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan taksi bahkan Johnny sempat membuat kehebohan di ruang gawat darurat. Hanhee jujur saja malu dengan tingkah Johnny yang berlebihan. Ia bahkan menyeret seorang dokter yang ia kenal untuk mengobatinya. Dokter bername tag Kim Soojeong itu malah ikut panik dengan mengambil beberapa peralatan. Hanhee menghela napasnya ketika lukanya dibasuh dengan air dan alkohol. Demi Tuhan, bisakah mereka biasa saja, ujar Hanhee dalam hati. Soojeong langsung memberikan povidone iodine dan membalut luka Hanhee.

" Lain kali hati-hati. Kau ini penderita Von Willebrand ", kata Soojeong.

" Aku bukan terkena hemofilia. Aku hanya terkena Von Willebrand saja. Jangan khawatir. Oh ya aku akan pulang dulu. Unnie, selamat bekerja ", kata Hanhee.

Johnny langsung menyelesaikan administrasinya dan menyusul Hanhee yang sudah pergi dari rumah sakit itu. Ia melihat Hanhee mengirimkan beberapa pesan lewat ponselnya.

" Kuantar pulang ", ujar Johnny.

" Memangnya perlu ? "

" Demi Tuhan, Hansol. Bukankah kita teman ? "

Hanhee memutar matanya.

" Dengarkan. Namaku Ji Hanhee bukan Ji Hansol. H-A-N-H-E-E. Kau mengerti ? Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kau pulang karena aku juga akan pergi ke toko buku ".

Hanhee segera menghentikan bus sebelum Johnny kembali berbicara lagi. Johnny tersenyum.

" Dia barusan menolakku ? Oh, Ji Hanhee. Kau hebat. Sebaiknya aku pulang juga karena nanti malam aku akan pulang ke Chicago ".

Keduanya sampai di rumah keluarga Ji dengan jalan yang berbeda. Hanhee langsung menyelinap ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Hanhee terus memikirkan Johnny yang menurutnya lucu meski akhirnya Hanhee kembali fokus pada buku yang ia baca. Malam itu, Johnny sudah berada di dalam pesawat tersenyum ketika mencoba melukis wajah Hanhee yang ia ingat tadi. Tangannya memegang pensil dan terus menggoreskan garis yang mulai menyerupai wajah Hanhee. Sang ibu diam-diam melihat ke arah Johnny.

" Ji Hansol ? "

" Bukan mom. Dia Ji Hanhee. Gadis yang kutemui di taman ".

" Kau jatuh cinta ? "

" Mom, please. Aku hanya kagum pada gadis itu ".

" Kagum bisa berarti cinta ".

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Hanhee menyiapkan barang yang ia perlukan untuk acara kelulusan high schoolnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya menjemputnya. Ia tahun ini resmi jadi lulusan Dongnae Girls' High School. Ia memang jarang berinteraksi dengan keluarganya namun ia punya banyak teman yang menjadi keluarganya. Ia bahkan tersenyum ketika membawakan pidato sebagai lulusan terbaik dan berfoto bersama teman-temannya. Gadis cantik itu kini berkumpul bersama beberapa teman-temannya.

" Kau pasti melanjutkan ke Amerika ya ? " tanya Hyemi yang sudah berubah.

" Jika, aboeji mengijinkan, aku akan ke Juilliard. Aku akan mencoba menjadi dancer hebat di Broadway ", ujar Hanhee.

Teman-temannya mengucapkan dukungan mereka sebelum mereka melihat aboeji Hanhee datang. Hanhee menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering.

" Pulang sekarang ", ujar aboejinya dengan nada rendah.

" Ye, aboeji. Aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku hubungi ".

Langkah Hanhee mulai menjauh ketika tangannya ditarik oleh aboejinya. Jujur Hanhee khawatir ia berbuat kesalahan lagi. Ia terdiam ketika duduk bersama dengan ayahnya. Ia jujur saja ingin pujian ayahnya atas kerja kerasnya menjadi lulusan terbaik. Ia ingin ayahnya tersenyum untuknya seperti sang ayah tersenyum untuk Hansol. Hanhee terkejut melihat Hansol yang terlihat pucat. Seingatnya, hanya dirinya yang memiliki penyakit Von Willebrand.

" Unnie ? " ujar Hanhee.

" Mulai sekarang, tinggal di Seoul dan gantikan Hansol di Keyeast Entertaiment tapi ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk masuk SM Entertaiment. Pergilah ke SM Entertaiment. Pastikan ia jadi artis hebat atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Ia harus menjalani pengobatan Leukimia di Amerika ", ujar ayah keduanya.

Hanhee menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bertanya lebih jauh saat melihat tasnya yang sudah berada di ruang tamu. Hansol yang memegang gunting mulai menggunting semua panjang Hanhee menjadi pendek. Hanhee terlihat terkejut.

" Kau di sana sebagai laki-laki bukan perempuan ".

Hanhee menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia khawatir Hansol menggoreskan gunting itu pada tubuhnya dan membuatnya terluka. Ia melihat ibu tirinya menangis di lantai atas namun hanya mampu Hanhee balas dengan tersenyum. Ia tak mengerti semuanya. Ia tiba-tiba harus berada di SM dan semuanya seperti mendadak. Perjalanannya pun hari itu membuat Hanhee kebingungan. Demi Tuhan, dia bingung menghadapi situasi dimana ia adalah Hansol namun ia tak bisa seperti Hansol. Bruk. Hanhee meruntuki dirinya yang menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang meski dirinya juga tinggi di loby dorm 2.

" Lihat-lihat jika jalan ".

" Mianhe ", ujar Hanhee dengan suara laki-laki yang ia pelajari selama perjalanan tadi.

Hanhee mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pemuda yang pernah menolongnya.

" Hansol ? " ujar pemuda itu.

Hanhee tersenyum miris. Hampir saja ia membentak pemuda itu jika tak ingat ia kini adalah Hansol.

" Ne ? Aku mengenalmu ? "

" Kau keterlaluan. Kau tak ingat kalau kita jadian di California beberapa bulan lalu ", ujar Johnny sambil menarik Hanhee dan barang-barangnya.

Johnny mengoceh panjang lebar ketika membawa Hanhee ke resepsionis dan masih terus mengoceh saat mengantarkannya ke kamar Hanhee, dirinya dan seorang trainee asal Thailand bernama Ten.

" Ya ! Can you stop speak, oppa ? " ujar seorang pemuda yang Hanhee yakin dia adalah gadis.

" Ok. Ten, this is Hansol, the girl that i tell to you. Hansol-nuna, ini Ten, dia roommateku ".

" Hai, unnie. Aku Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Panggil saja Ten ".

" Oh, namaku Hanh.. Hansol. Ji Hansol ".

" Kau berubah. Lebih manis dan sedikit gugup. Sudahlah. Sekarang kau tata semua barangmu dan Ten, ayo hang out. Aku sudah lama tidak ke Lotte World ".

" Lotte world ? " tanya Hanhee.

" Hm, upacara penyambutan trainee. Hubungi Taeyong, Mark, Jaehyun, dan yang lainnya ", ujar Johnny.

Hanhee masih tak terbiasa saat melihat Ten dan Johnny yang berada di satu kamar sementara mereka berbeda jenis kelamin. Ia bahkan berjengkit kaget ketika Johnny mengambil tangannya dan menariknya ke arah luar dorm.

Normal Pov

Johnny hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya jika saja refleknya tak bagus. Ia mengusap telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Mark. Ia melihat Mark tersenyum.

" Jadi, ada apa ? " tanya Johnny yang menyiapkan passportnya.

" Tidak ada. Kau terlihat diam akhir-akhir ini, hyung. Bahkan ketika semuanya baik-baik saja ".

" Perasaanmu saja, kid. Oh ya bagaimana dengan cederamu ? Kau bisa mengangkat kakimu ? "

" Sedikit sakit tapi akan membaik. Tenang saja. Oh ya, cepat manager sudah memanggil ", ujar Mark sambil menarik Johnny yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk menuju pesawat.

" Semua sudah siap ? " tanya manager Kim Hyunwoo.

" Sudah, hyung ", kata Taeyong.

" Baiklah pembagian kursi. Doyoung dengan Jaehyun. Winwin dengan Yuta. Haechan dengan Taeil. Johnny dengan Mark dan Taeyong denganku ", kata Hyunwoo.

" Hyung, aku ... ", ujar Taeyong.

" Aku setuju. Dia genit sekali pada Mark. Jadi biarkan Mark bersamaku hyung. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Ayo berangkat ke Busan ", seru Johnny semangat.

Para member lainnya tersenyum ketika melihat Johnny menarik Mark yang ikut tersenyum ke dalam pesawat. Keduanya langsung bercakap-cakap banyak hal. Taeyong sempat cemburu meski akhirnya lega melihat Johnny lebih hidup karena Mark. Gadis Kanada itu tanpa perlu berbuat apapun sudah menjadi happy virus NCT. Doyoung sendiri sibuk menggendong Youngjae yang mulai menangis. Untung saja pesawat kelas bisnis ke Busan hanya diisi oleh para member NCT dan staff mereka. Doyoung tersenyum melihat Youngjae yang tersenyum setelah menyusu. Bayi yang akan berusia 3 bulan itu menggapai tangan Jaehyun yang mengelusnya. Keduanya berencana menikah setelah jadwal mereka lebih lengang. Hyojee sendiri tak bisa ikut karena ada jadwal pemotretan di Jepang.

" Youngjae mirip denganmu, nuna. Pasti kau saat masih kecil suka sekali berinteraksi dengan banyak orang ", ujar Jaehyun.

" Kau ada-ada saja. Aku malah khawatir jika Youngjae mirip dirimu ".

" Kenapa ? "

" Karena kau genit ".

" Ei. Kau masih marah karena masalah Law of the Jungle eum ? Aku hanya membantu Chaekyung-nuna tapi jujur aku mengharapkan kau berada di sana bersamaku ".

" Siapa yang cemburu ? Eum, di sini tiba-tiba panas ", ujar Doyoung sambil pura-pura mengipasi wajahnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat semburat merah di wajah Doyoung terlihat jelas namun ibu dua anak itu malah berinteraksi dengan Youngjae. Dari kursi sebelahnya, Yuta menghela napasnya. Ia sama sekali belum bisa melupakan Doyoung bahkan saat ia sudah terikat dengan Winwin. Entah mengapa Doyoung jadi lebih bersinar setelah tak bersamanya. Gadis itu lebih lepas saat bernyanyi dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Ia masih Doyoung si cerewet yang ia kenal tapi ia bukan Doyoung, si cantik yang ia kenal seperti sekarang ini. Meski interaksi keduanya makin biasa namun masih ada jarak yang menjauhkan keduanya. Winwin menarik tangan Yuta.

" Oppa ", ujarnya lirih.

" Oh, ada apa Winwinnie ? "

Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia seperti diabaikan sejak kelahiran Youngjae dan kedatangan Hyojee. Ia sadar ini semua karena kesalahannya sendiri. Taeil sendiri sibuk dengan buku managemennya sementara Haechan sibuk mengganggu Jisung lewat chatnya. Mark sibuk dengan sodoku, yang tak biasa dimainkan olehnya dengan Johnny yang sesekali mengejek Mark.

Dalam hati Hyunwoo bersyukur semuanya kembali lebih baik. Ia sangat percaya karena keluarga takkan pernah terpisah meski mereka bertentangan dan NCT adalah sebuah keluarga. Ia yakin hanya butuh waktu saat Hanhee kembali. Taeyong sudah terlelap di perjalanan walaupun hanya butuh dua jam ke Busan. Ketika mereka mendarat di Bandara International Busan, banyak fans yang sudah menunggu di pintu kedatangan. Johnny melindungi Mark dengan badan besarnya dan Jaehyun memilih melindungi Doyoung. Youngjae sendiri sudah dibawa oleh salah satu staf NCT. Dari kerumunan itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri dengan bantuan kruk. Ia tersenyum melihat Johnny baik-baik saja. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat terharu, seorang pria dan seorang wanita.

" Bukankah kita harus bersiap ? Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan Johnny ", ujar pria yang ternyata John itu.

" Eum. Ayo kita pergi ", kata Haruna yang langsung menuntun Hanhee.

Johnny yang seperti merasakan kehadiran Hanhee langsung menoleh ke samping namun tak menemukan yang ia cari. Johnny tersenyum miris. Mana mungkin Hanhee berada di sini, batinnya. Ia segera mengikuti rombongan yang langsung ke venue sebelum cek in ke hotel. Selama di hotel, Johnny memilih berlatih bersama membernya sambil memperhatikan Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Taeil yang mulai menyesuaikan suara mereka. Ia melihat Mark yang melatih rapnya dengan Taeyong. Johnny, Winwin, Yuta dan Haechan akan lebih fokus pada dance mereka meski harus tetap sempurna di panggung.

" Hyung, kami akan live tanpa backtrack ? " tanya Mark dengan antusias.

" Sayangnya belum bisa Mark. Perusahaan masih belum memperbolehkan meski kalian sudah bisa tanpa backtrack ", jawab Hyunwoo.

Mark langsung menekuk wajahnya. Selalu seperti ini, bahkan kualitas mic mereka yang buruk tak bisa menjadi alasan mereka bisa sempurna di panggung. Bukankah hal itu gila ? Bahkan Wanna One memiliki mic lebih bagus dari mereka. Mark sempat membaca komentar di internet yang selalu mengatakan mereka lipsync padahal NCT berusaha bernyanyi live dengan kualitas mic yang buruk dan gerakan yang sulit ditambah backtrack yang terlalu keras.

Johnny menepuk bahu Mark dan memberikan ketenangan dengan tersenyum penuh rasa percaya.

" Kau yakin tak akan menurunkan performamu nanti ? Bukankah kau masih cedera ? " tanya Hyunwoo khawatir.

" Hyung, aku menjadi idol dengan kemampuanku bukan dengan lipsync dan dance yang buruk. Tak ada alasan untuk lipsync saat dance atau cedera. Kesempurnaan dalam penampilan adalah tujuan utama idol, jika hyung ingin tahu ", jawab Mark.

Mark selalu menjadi alasan member NCT tetap kuat meski lelah karena gadis kelahiran 1999 itu lebih lelah dari pada mereka. Mark selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik meski tak yakin bisa. Saat mereka beranjak ke lokasi konser. Mereka harus mengalami make over yang tak terlalu parah meski pada akhirnya akan membuat mereka bosan. Mark berulang kali menggaruk daerah alisnya yang tidak gatal karena tidak nyaman.

" Mark, jangan digaruk ", kata make up artist mereka.

" Tapi unnie gatal ", keluh Mark.

Make up artis yang melihat sebuah jerawat kecil tumbuh di dekat alis Mark. Taeyong sendiri akhirnya turun tangan dengan memegang tangan Mark. Ia tak ingin Mark punya bekas luka seperti dirinya. Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan make up dan langsung beralih ke arah mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke venue kembali. Mark sempat cemas karena Haechan mengeluh sedikit sakit pada punggungnya. Mark langsung memberikan Haechan kompres pereda sakit di punggung Haechan.

" Nanti kalau panasnya hilang, bilang padaku. Nanti kuganti yang baru. Sepulang dari sini, kita langsung rontgen di rumah sakit. Aku tak ingin kejadian Jaemin terulang padamu ", ujar Mark tegas.

" Nuna, jangan terlalu khawatir ".

" Aku khawatir karena nanti aku sudah tak lagi di Dream jadi kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu. Aku berusaha menjagamu sebagai tanggung jawabku sampai akhir masa tugasku sebagai leader NCT Dream tapi aku akan menjagamu sampai akhir ".

Haechan melemparkan senyumannya. Ia merasakan pungungnya lebih baik setelah Yuta memijatnya dan Mark memberi kompres pereda sakit itu. Taeyong mulai gugup karena kilatan kamera yang terlihat dari luar mobilnya.

" Keluarlah dulu, Taeyong. Kami ada di belakangmu ", ujar Johnny.

Taeyong keluar dengan kilatan kamera yang mulai mengikutinya. Perlahan semua member keluar dengan aura masing-masing. Johnny akhirnya memimpin mereka ke arah photo booth dan diikuti member lainnya. Sesi perkenalan seperti biasa menjadikan Taeyong sebagai bintangnya namun semua member NCT 127 mendapatkan sorotan kamera yang sama. Mark berusaha menahan sakit di kakinya dengan tetap tersenyum. Banyak yang memberi NCT 127 pujian karena style mereka yang tak lagi aneh namun tetap menarik untuk diperhatikan. NCT 127 sendiri langsung beranjak ke ruang tunggu mereka. Tak lupa mereka menyapa beberapa boyband dan girlband lain sebelum masuk ke ruang tunggu mereka.

Mark sempat berinteraksi dengan Jihoon sebelum melihat Taeyong sudah mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya. Mark tahu kalau Taeyong sedikit cemburu karena interaksinya. Mark menyenggol badan Taeyong.

" Apa ? " kata Taeyong penuh cemburu.

" Tak ada. Hyung, kau tahu kalau aku suka tigger kan ? "

" Eum ".

Mark tersenyum ketika melihat Taeyong memainkan ponselnya meski akhirnya Taeyong melirik ke arah boneka tigger yang ada di pangkuan Mark.

" Kau tahu, aku suka tigger karena ia lucu tapi setelah aku melihatmu, kau mirip dengan tigger. Aku suka dirimu yang tegas namun lembut. Oh ya sebentar lagi kita tampil, ayo berdoa ", kata Mark.

Taeyong tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Mark.

" Yedeul-ah ", panggil Taeyong.

Para member langsung berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran. Beberapa member boyband dan girlband yang tak sengaja lewat berhenti melihat NCT 127 yang melingkar.

" Apapun yang terjadi, NCT akan tetap menjadi NCT. Menjadi keluarga yang harus tetap bersama di hati meski jauh di mata. NCT harus tetap bersama ", tegas Doyoung.

" NCT adalah kekuatanku. NCT adalah hidupku. Ayo buat NCT jadi lebih bersinar lagi ", kata Haechan.

" Persetan dengan mic murahan atau backtrack. Kita bisa. Kita NCT. Jangan menyerah. Target kita adalah TVXQ-sunbaenim. Kita masih jauh dari itu ", ujar Johnny.

" Tersakiti atau apapun, ayo tetap berdiri sebagai NCT ", kata Winwin.

" Jangan pernah menyerah. Kita bersama untuk maju. Langkah kita sulit hari ini namun akan mudah di masa depan ", ujar Yuta.

" Aku sakit tak apa asal NCT tetap bersama. Ayo buat sejarah baru ", kata Jaehyun.

" Tetap tenang. Jangan gugup. Lakukan yang terbaik dan anggap stage ini adalah stage terakhir. Buat penonton di luar sana puas dengan penampilan kita ", seru Taeyong.

" Kita NCT tak perlu berlari. Berjalanlah bersama di jalan ini dengan saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Jangan pernah ada yang tertinggal karena kita keluar. Ayo berdoa demi keberhasilan kita ", kata Mark.

Member NCT 127 menutup mata mereka dan berdoa bersama.

" Say N ah C ah T wo ", ujar Mark memberi aba-aba.

" N ah C ah T wo ", teriak member NCT keras.

" Ja, buat penonton di luar sana berteriak karena kita ", ujar Johnny.

Member NCT 127 langsung keluar dengan aura bintang mereka yang mengintimidasi. Banyak staf dari boyband dan girlband lain yang bergidik ngeri melihat penampilan NCT 127 yang berjalan layaknya seorang legenda. Tak ada rookies yang mempunyai aura seperti NCT. Teriakan penonton di luar sana mulai menggema. Mark menghembuskan napasnya ketika akan tampil. Dance intro mereka membuat para penonton mulai menjerit. Member NCT 127 tetap menjaga wajahnya agar tak tersenyum meski mereka ingin. Deruan musik yang menghentak mulai memanaskan suasana. Warna green lime terlihat di setiap sudut penonton. Ayunan dari lautan hijau itu membuat NCT 127 makin bersemangat.

Mark bahkan melupakan rasa sakit akibat cederanya dan terus bernyanyi keras. Luapan emosi mereka keluarkan di sana. Rasa lelah mereka harus terbayar dengan antusias penonton. Ketika mereka turun dari panggung, Hyunwoo tersenyum dan segera menggiring NCT kembali ke ruang tunggu mereka sebelum bersiap pulang ke Seoul. Hyunwoo terkejut dengan beberapa staf NCT yang berada di luar ruangan.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Hyunwoo.

" Reuni akan mengharukan. Aku tak ingin menangis. Kami pergi ke mobil dulu ", jawab Jihoon, manager NCT yang lain yang mewakili semua staf sambil tersenyum.

Hyunwoo mengangkat alisnya namun menggiring NCT 127 masuk ke ruangannya. Ia terkejut dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan seorang wanita berwajah seperti orang Jepang, dua orang lelaki mirip Johnny yang beda usia.

" Papa, hyung, Hanhee ", ujar Johnny sebelum menabrak Hanhee yang berdiri.

Johnny menangis dan memeluk Hanhee dengan erat.

" Masuklah semua dan tutup pintunya ", perintah Taeyong.

Mereka melihat Johnny yang emosional ketika memeluk semua anggota keluarganya yang tidak dikenal oleh member NCT.

" Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini ? Terlebih bagaimana Hanhee bisa selamat ? "

John tersenyum sebelum mengacak rambut adiknya. Ia sangat mirip dengan Johnny meski garis wajahnya lebih dewasa.

" Dengarkan, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan pada kami dengan menyelamatkan Hanhee. Mobil yang ditumpangi Hanhee sebelum meledak, Hanhee sempat keluar namun seorang penumpang yang berada di dalam mobil Hanhee, entah itu penculiknya atau apapun itu tak selamat karena terjepit oleh body mobil. Tubuh Hanhee terlempar cukup jauh dan menabrak batu. Aku kebetulan yang mobilnya sempat mogok melihat tubuh Hanhee dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku menghubungi papa dan akhirnya kami setuju untuk membawa Hanhee ke Jepang demi keselamatannya terlebih Haruna, istriku merindukan negaranya ", ujar John.

Johnny menghapus air matanya.

" Aku bahagia kau masih hidup. Terima kasih sudah hidup ", kata Johnny.

" Tapi anak kita tidak selamat ", ujar Hanhee sedih.

" Dia membiarkan mamanya hidup. Jangan pernah sedih karena hal itu karena dia ingin melindungi mamanya. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Jangan pernah pergi lagi ", kata Johnny sambil memeluk Hanhee.

Mark terharu sampai akhirnya ia menangis dan Doyoung yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya.

" Yedeul-ah ", kata Hanhee.

Semua member NCT langsung mengerubuti Hanhee dan memeluknya. Suasana mengharu biru itu membuat ayah Johnny dan kakaknya tersenyum. Johnny menemukan keluarga yang tepat di sini. Johnny sudah menemukan rumah barunya.

Pintu yang dibuka kasar membuat member NCT 127 tersentak. Mereka melihat Hansol dan keluarganya di sini. Semua member NCT 127 membuat pagar manusia di depan Hanhee. Johnny berada di paling depan.

" Ada apa kalian kemari ? Bukankah kalian selalu membuat Hanhee sedih ? " ujar Johnny tegas.

" Hanhee-ah ", panggil Hansol.

Hanhee tersenyum dan menyakinkan NCT kalau ia takkan apa-apa. Ia berjalan ke arah Hansol yang berwajah datar. Member NCT 127 memasang sikap waspada. Mereka menahan napas ketika Hansol menaikkan tangannya namun akhirnya Hansol memeluk Hanhee dengan erat.

" Bodoh. Kenapa baru kembali sekarang ", ujar Hansol dengan wajah yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

" Kukira unnie akan marah jika aku kembali ", jawab Hanhee.

Hansol mengelus wajah adiknya yang mirip dengannya.

" Jangan pergi lagi ", kata Hansol.

" Takkan ", jawab Hanhee.

Ayah Hansol dan Hanhee langsung memeluk keduanya sambil mengucapkan maaf. Suasana yang haru membuat Hyunwoo hampir tak bisa menahan air matanya. Johnny didorong oleh John ke depan. Ia tersenyum.

" Aboenim, eommonim, hyungnim, nunanim, bisakah aku melamar Hanhee-nuna sekali lagi untuk jadi istriku ? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku tahu aku akan sulit memperhatikan Hanhee-nuna atau memastikan Hanhee-nuna selalu berkecukupan tapi aku akan berusaha memenuhi itu semua dengan bekerja keras. Apa kalian mau merestui kami ? " tanya Johnny.

" Apa aku bisa bilang tidak saat Hanhee sudah terikat denganmu ? " kata ayah Hanhee.

Semuanya tersenyum. Akhirnya masalah yang selama ini menganjal selesai. Meski di masa depan, akan banyak masalah tak apa asal mereka bisa tetap bersama. Ketika kondisi mengharu biru itu, sebuah tangisan bayi menyentak mereka. Jihoon dengan wajah kikuk masuk dengan menggendong Youngjae. Doyoung langsung mengambilnya dan menenangkannya dengan menimangnya.

" Kau apakan anakku ? " ujar Yuta dan Jaehyun dengan aura yang menakutkan.

" Eh itu... Aku hanya ... Sudah jam setengah 9. Kalian harus sampai di Seoul ani harus sampai di SBS jam 10 malam ", kata Jihoon.

Semuanya langsung kalang kabut. Member NCT 127 langsung membereskan semua peralatan mereka yang untungnya dibawa dari hotel dan kamar hotel mereka sudah bersih dari barang mereka. Hanhee menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Yedeul-ah ", teriak Hanhee.

Semua member NCT 127 langsung terdiam.

" Aku sudah menelpon pesawat jetku yang sudah siap pakai dan kita akan tiba di Seoul jam setengah 10. Sekarang ayo berangkat ", kata Hansol.

Para member NCT langsung bernapas lega dan berjalan keluar dari area konser. Mereka hampir saja kaget melihat deretan mobil limosin yang siap mengantar mereka namun Hansol dan keluarganya sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Semua berjalan cepat. Member NCT 127 serasa tidak sadar saat mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Jihoon dan Hyunwoo sempat kaget melihat isi pesawat jet milik keluarga Ji. Jihoon sekali lagi menggoda Youngjae yang sedang tidur dan membuat bayi kecil itu menangis lagi.

Jaehyun dan Yuta sudah siap akan menghajar manager mereka yang satu itu. Jihoon berwajah kikuk langsung mundur tanpa sadar ia akan menabrak Hansol. Ketika menyenggol Hansol, Jihoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang tak sengaja memegang tangan Hansol.

" Maafkan aku ", kata Jihoon kikuk.

" Tak apa ", ujar Hansol sambil melepaskan genggaman Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat kehilangan ketika Hansol melepas tangannya namun langsung ingat jika di depannya ada dua orang ayah yang siap membuatnya babak belur.

" Tolong jangan pukul aku. Jadwal kalian masih padat ", ujar Jihoon memberi alasan.

" Hyung, kau tahu apa artinya membuat Youngjae menangis ? " ancam Jaehyun.

" Eh itu, aku tak sengaja ", kata Jihoon kikuk.

" Tidak sengaja ? " tekan Yuta.

" Eh itu. Bisakah ada yang membantuku ? " kata Jihoon yang membuahkan tertawaan dari semua orang yang ada di pesawat itu.

Jihoon memelas.

" Jangan pukul wajahku. Aku masih ingin tampan ", ujar Jihoon sebelum menutup matanya.

^^ END ^^

Hai Akira di sini. Akhirnya, Akira bisa menyelesaikan ff ini. Meski kayaknya nggak maksimal tapi Akira tetap berterima kasih buat semuanya. Oh ya review corner.

dhantieee-nim : Hai.. Ini udah lanjut tapi udah tamat ceritanya.. Semoga suka... Happy reading...

.75470-nim : Hai .75470-nim... Akira agak nggak jelas kemarin buat ngakhiri chapter tapi ini udah dijelaskan konfliknya si kembar meski kayaknya nggak jelas ya hehehe... Hm kalau soal nim kayaknya udah kebiasaan Akira buat nyebut reviewer-nim. Maaf ya kalau nggak nyaman. Gimana ceritanya ? Maaf ya kalau nggak menarik endingnya...

Special thanks to : -nim, tenbreeze-nim, Rimm-nim, -nim, Abcd127-nim, LuNAF-nim, Chibi Tae-nim, Guest-nim, .75470-nim, kuro91-nim, minminxiu-nim, dan dhantieee-nim

Akira berterima kasih banyak buat semua reader-nim dan reviewer-nim yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Growing Pains... Akira juga berterima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite ff ini... Akira nggak akan bisa melanjutkan sampai selesai ff ini tanpa kalian... Akira berterima kasih banyak. Akira tahu kalau Akira masih harus banyak belajar lagi ke depannya... Eum, Akira juga minta maaf kalau akhir ceritanya datar banget dan nggak menarik. Juga kayaknya nggak sesuai dengan pairing utama dan genre... Akira akan memperbaiki di ff selanjutnya...

Akhir kata...

Thank you for your attention...

See you in next story...


End file.
